What the Future Brings
by RagdollPrincess
Summary: Reese Jacobsen meets Thorin Oakenshield at the inn where she often stays while on trading missions. They enter into a mutually agreeable arrangement, and everything is going fine until the Company of Thorin Oakenshield arrives at Reese's home seeking refuge. What happens when Reese is drawn to Thorin's dark eyed nephew? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone - now that I have gotten my stride with this story, I sometimes come back to read it from the beginning. I notice that as the story progresses that I seem to find my stride with my writing, which is understandable considering this my first ever fiction of any kind. I therefore plan to come back to tighten up these first few chapters by addressing typos and making the sentences not so short. I'll also add more narrative within the dialogue so that the scenes flow more smoothly. Therefore, if you are new to this fic and are put off by the jarring nature of the the early writing, please do consider persevering as I find things are a lot more fluid as the story progresses (around chapter 7 or 8). XOXO RagdollPrincess**

* * *

Reese heard a knock on the door of her room at the inn and smiled. She opened her door to let Thorin in. "You're late," she said, pretending to glower, as she shut the door behind him.

Thorin grunted as he strode to the bed and began to remove his coat. Even though she was accustomed to Thorin's temperamental humour, Reese's eyebrows rose. His being a dwarf made him moody, and it seemed his being Thorin Oakenshield made him particularly so. Not that she minded. In fact she noticed herself become quickly aroused as he brooded with his back to her, removing the rest of his clothing.

When Thorin had stripped bare, he turned to her. It had been several months since she'd last seen him, and she was reminded of the magnificence of his physique. His thick, strong arms and legs were covered with ropes of muscle. His broad, powerful shoulders swooped to a hard, chiseled chest. A line of hair fell from his chest down rippling abs, between narrow hips. Her breath hitched when she saw he was hard for her already.

Thorin appeared annoyed to see that she was still dressed and moved across the room towards her. He quickly, and not too gently, removed her leather bodice, pulling her linen tunic over her head. He led her to the bed where he pushed her down so that he could pull off her thigh high leather boots and trousers. "Mr. Oakenshield," Reese breathed coyly, taken back by his impatience. She usually hated being coy, but she felt his urgency called for comic relief of some sort. "Do you honestly expect me to spread my legs without your even greeting me hello after not seeing you for three months."

Thorin only grunted in response. His eyes bore into hers as he pushed her undergarments to her ankles. Reese found herself naked and exposed in front of him. She was wet for him already, the powerful scent of her desire permeating the air.

Reese raised her eyebrows. She'd rarely seen Thorin in this bad of a humour. Their arrangement didn't require them to spend time on pleasantries nor did it require his being in a good mood, although over the years they'd become comfortable and friendly with each other.

Once she was naked, Thorin moved over her body, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. Their coupling was brief and hurried, although not disappointing. Reese's climax came quickly, harsh and punishing as her body was wracked with spasms while Thorin spilled his seed into her. He collapsed over her on the bed, breathing heavily. Reese lay with her eyes closed lulled into a state of bliss, her face still buried in the blankets on the bed.

Thorin rose up and suddenly pulled out of her. She gasped at the feel of cold air on her body. She heard Thorin cross the room, expecting him to get a rag to clean up. Instead, she heard him pull on his trousers and looked at him in surprise. "What the hell?" she exclaimed.

"I have a matter to attend to." Thorin stated simply without even glancing at her.

Reese's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "Now? You just got here!"

Thorin didn't respond as he pulled his tunic over his head. "How long are you in town for?" he asked as he laced up his boots.

She looked at him with shock, answering confusedly, "For only two nights. Adam is anxious to return to the castle because his wife is expecting to give birth any day."

Thorin laughed, "Expecting again, is she? Those two are determined to repopulate Middle Earth with Futurians."

Reese just looked at him, her face disbelieving, as she watched him don his coat. "Seriously, Thorin, you've been here less than ten minutes! Is this a joke?"

Thorin glanced at her. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow night." He strode from the room, clearly already preoccupied with his next task, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Uh .. bye!" Reese said in disbelief to the empty room, collapsing back on the bed and pulling the covers over herself, staring at the ceiling in mute shock. After a moment, she felt wetness begin to trickle between her legs and rose to get a rag. If it weren't for this evidence of their coupling, she would wonder if she had imagined his visit.

"I miss condoms," she muttered to herself as she cleaned Thorin's seed off her body, even though she was in no danger of getting pregnant. Shortly after she first bed Thorin, she traded with the elves for herbs that she could take in order to prevent her from becoming pregnant, so long as she took the herbs once a week.

Reese picked up a book and crawled into bed to read. She hadn't expected to need her book, but was glad she'd brought it along. She shook her head, laughing at Thorin. Instead of reading, her mind wandered to when she'd first bed him.

Reese first met Thorin five years earlier. She had been on a trading mission, which had brought her to the town of Exeter, populated by men. Reese and her companions, Adam and Borgia, had taken rooms at the inn. They went to the pub for dinner, and Reese immediately noticed the dwarf at a table in the corner.

She wasn't overly familiar with dwarves, but this dwarf was unlike any of the others she had met in her work. Like Dwarves, he was stocky with broad shoulders and long hair. However, he was quite tall for a dwarf, and his beard was shorn close to his face. Although he was wearing a heavy coat, she could tell that his body was strong and fit. She doubted there was a spare ounce of fat on his powerful frame. This dwarf also had a certain bearing and presence that commanded notice.

Reese had not gone unnoticed by Thorin either. His eyese were drawn to her immediately because she was unlike any woman he'd seen before. She was wearing a leather travelling coat with a hood, leather pants stuffed into thigh high leather boots, and a leather bodice over a brown tunic. The leather was well worn, clinging intimately to her skin, and her dark hair was shorn short, two or three inches long. The effect, although startling, was not unappealing, highlighting her high cheekbones and golden brown eyes. Thorin was surprised by the arousal she triggered in him.

Thorin glanced at her companions, two men, one large and intimidating and one small and wiry. They are also dressed in worn leather for travelling. They removed their coats as they settled a their table, revealing the weaponry they wore on their bodies. Both of the men carrried swords at their waists, and telltale protusions on their bodies signaled additional concealed weapons.

The woman was also armed with a dagger strapped to each of her thighs. Thorin felt his cock tighten as his eyes lingered hungrily on her legs. The straps around her thighs were overwhelmingly errotic, and he imagined her wearing those, and nothing else. He ground his teeth and looked away. One of the men must be her partner, although they all maintained a non-possessive distance from each other. He felt the woman's eyes on him before she was drawn away by a comment from the larger man, likely her husband, about ordering food. Thorin returned his attention to his own meal, distracting himself with thoughts about the work he completed at his forge that day and what was required the next.

After the barmaid brought Reese, Adam, and Borgia food, they talked about their plans to return home to the castle the next day, now that their trading had been completed. Reese frequently glanced at the dwarf in the corner, feeling her attention irresistably drawn to him. She found him terribly attractive, making her think about the last time she'd lain with a man. A blush stained her cheeks at the though.

"Like what you see?" Adam suddenly asked, snapping her back to the conversation. Her cheeks burned crimson as Adam and Borgia both smirked at her. "You've been staring at that dwarf since we entered this pub. You're going to give your neck a pinched nerve."

"Oh my god that's so embarrassing," Reese laughed, putting her head in her hands. "I thought I was being discrete." The men continued to laugh at her, and she couldn't help but laugh along with them.

"Maybe you should talk to him." Adam suggested. "How long has it been since you've gotten a piece of ass?"

"Jesus Christ!" Reese exclaimed, shaking her head and glancing around the room, laughing. "Are we so completey out of things to talk about that my sex life is the only thing left?"

"I'm just looking out for you. It's healthy to have a good lay every now and then." Adam winked at her while Borgia smirked.

"What are you, my wing man now?" Reese asked.

Adam laughed. "No, just your friend who wants to see you happy." He paused, then said gently. "It's been ten years since your husband died, Reese." She crossed her arms and looked away from him. Adam allowed her to take a minute to compose herself after he introduced the topic of her husband.

Then he continued, "It's okay to move on. I know you haven't slept with anyone since he died. I think that dwarf over there is perfectly capable of handling your needs. He looks lonely, like you. He looks like your type, too. Grumpy, lots of hair. Big."

Borgia eyed the dwarf in the corner and grunted in agreement, never one to waste words unnecessarily.

"You guys!" Reese said, her cheeks burning. She glanced at the dwarf again, before leaning forward to whisper harshly, "Even if I were interested, I don't think Middle Earth is the safest place for a woman to sidle up to a man in a bar and hit on him."

"I have no concerns about your safety with that man," Adam said. Borgia nodded in agreement.

Reese shook her head. "Well, you would know. You're the experts on dangerous people."

"Oh, I imagine he's plenty dangerous. I don't think he's a dwarf I'd like to piss off," said Adam contemplatively. "Just not dangerous to you."

She paused, leaning back again. "How do you even pick up a man in Middle Earth? Like, what's a good Middle Earth pick up line? 'Come here often?'" She mused.

"How about 'Hey big guy, it's been years since I've had a good hard dick in my mouth, and I'd like to start with yours.'" Borgia quipped grinning. Adam howled with laughter, slapping Borgia on the back.

"Okay! That's enough!" Reese barked, holding her hands up in protest, drawing attention from those around her. She leaned forward, hissing, "I think that's enough talk of dicks in my mouth for the time being. I am sufficiently mortified. I'll take your advice under consideration, but please let's not talk about this anymore." The two men laughed at her, and she couldn't help but shake her head and laugh with them. A few minutes passed as the three sat sipping their ale in comfortable silence.

After a few minutes, Adam stretched and said it was time for him to get some rest. "See you in the morning," he said, winking at Reese. Reese snorted and looked away. Shortly after Adam departed, Borgia drifted off to join a group of rowdy male dwarves, leaving Reese to her thoughts.

Across the room, Thorin found himself observing Reese again, surprised the men had left her. This was no place for a woman to be sitting alone at this time of night, even a well-armed woman. He shrugged, looking away. He was not going to be bothered with the fate of a human lass.

Although he no longer observed her, his thoughts strayed back to the woman. She and her companions seemed like an unusual group. They treated her like a fellow man, and she conducted herself with the demeanor of a woman who was independent of them, their equal.

"Is this seat taken?" Thorin was startled from his thoughts by a voice near him. The woman was standing next to him, holding her ale and her travelling coat in her hand.

Thorin's startling blue eyes met her brown gaze as she smiled at him. He saw a flash of anxiety behind them as he glowered at her. "Obviously not, as you've been watching me for some time and I'm sure have not seen anyone else occupy this chair. Although I can't imagine what is wrong with your own seat."

Thorin glowered further as Reese smiled and sat down, stretching her legs in front of her and crossing them at the ankles as she reclined back in the chair. Thorin couldn't help glancing at her breasts as she settled into the chair. He felt a tightening in his crotch again, and looked away irritated and wondering what her purpose could be.

"My chair has grown cold, and I decided to find someplace warmer." Her eyes met his again, and he could not mistake the meaning in the look she gave him. He was taken aback by how forward this woman was being.

He leaned forward in his chair, crossed his arms over his broad chest, considering her. "I would have thought your husband could help you with this problem." He nodded in the direction of the stairs Adam had gone up.

She smiled. "Not my husband."

"Forgive me," Thorin said sarcastically. "Your companions then."

She stared at him with her intense dark eyes. "If I understand your implication, that is not the purpose of my relationship with these men. One of them is married, happily I might add, evidenced by the number of children waiting for him at home. And the other, well, he prefers only the company of males." She nodded in the direction of the group Borgia had joined.

Thorin couldn't help but ask. "What is the purpose of your relationship with them then."

She mused before answering, "They are here for my protection."

"So you are a prostitute, sharing your earnings with these men in exchange for their protecting you. I must admit you are dressed oddly for a whore."

She laughed, which surprised him considering his rudeness. "No, I am not a prostitute, although considering where we are I'm not surprised by your confusion at my relationship with my men. I am a trader and ambassador for my people. I find Middle Earth to be a world that is unsafe for a woman to travel alone, and these men have certain … skills … that provide me with the protection I need in order to accomplish my work. We finished our business today and are returning to our community tomorrow. I have no husband, nor am I seeking one. I am simply looking for a man to bed, a man who knows what he is doing."

He did not speak. His face was unreadable as he looked at her, then he laughed harshly and said, "You're wasting your time, woman."

She leaned towards him, and his breath caught as he glimpsed the swell of her breasts above her bodice. "Am I?" She asked, in a suddenly low husky voice. "Surely dwarves have needs as well, and you seem lonely, Master Dwarf. Can I not offer you an arrangement that would benefit us both?"

Trying to ignore the aching in his crotch, he looked at her again before asking, "There are several human men in this room who have been eyeing you since you walked in. Why not choose someone from your own race?"

"While these men may be of my race, I don't feel kinship with them. I am Futurian." She stated simply

Thorin was indeed surprised. Although he had never met a Futurian, he had heard of this group of humans who, by some trick of fate, had fallen through a hole in their own world and landed in Middle Earth, unable to get back to their home. It was believed they came from several ages in the future.

As far as he understood, when Futurians began to arrive in Middle Earth about three hundred years ago, they had originally been encouraged to live with the race of men. However, they had found themselves unable to adapt to the customs of their new people. After thirty years of trying to adjust, the Futurians separated from the men to establish their own community with their own customs. He thought he had heard they had received help from elves to build a fortress in which the Futurians lived.

Thorin understood that Futurians primarily kept to themselves, not interacting greatly with the other races. It was for this reason, likely, that Thorin had never met a Futurian before, despite his wide travels. He had heard Futurians had customs vastly different from the other races of Middle Earth, particular the women, who seemed to expect greater independence and freedom than what had been afforded them when joining with Middle Earth men. Thorin felt himself begin to understand this woman's forward behaviour towards him.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he considered the female before him. He could tell that despite being forward, she felt nervous. His lips twitched in amusement as he saw this bold woman waver under his stare. Something about her anxiety made him take pity on her, and he felt himself begin to relax and consider her proposal.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

Reese looked at him in surprise, noticing the change in his demeanor. "Reese Jacobsen. And yours?"

"I am Thorin Oakenshield," he said. Her eyes flickered in surprise. So, even the Futurians were aware of him, he mused.

"Are you really?" She asked. "Forgive me. I hadn't realized to whom I was speaking." She seemed genuinely respectful of his position as King Under the Mountain.

"There is no forgiveness required," he said. "Since you seem to know who I am, you must also know that I no longer have claim to that status."

She considered him carefully, and for the first time Thorin wondered what she was thinking. Finally, she said, "I'm sorry for what happened to your people, and I'm sorry for the exile you find yourselves in today. Being without a home is … very difficult." He realized she was speaking from experience, thinking of her own people's exile in Middle Earth.

She took a breath and brought her eyes back to his. "Well, Thorin Oakenshield, I'm not very good at playing games, so I'll speak plainly. My husband died several years ago, and I've not been with a man since. I have no intention of wedding again, so I assure you I'm not trying to initiate a courtship. I'm looking for a man to bed me, or for me to bed to be more accurate," she laughed. "I'm hoping that you will indulge me." She smiled sweetly at him, her brown eyes dancing teasingly at him.

Thorin leaned back in his chair, amusement plain on his face. Despite himself, he found he liked this woman with her bold conversation and unusual mannerisms. "Why me?" He asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"Because I find myself extremely attracted to you, and because you seem like you could use a woman to bed you as well, considering that you are sitting here in isolation, despite the fact that several of your kin are also present in this room." She nodded towards a nearby table with several dwarves seated at it, many of whom were casting glances at Thorin.

"If I am wrong in assuming you would also benefit from such an arrangement, by all means send me on my way. No offense will be taken." She smiled warmly at him.

Thorin deliberated for a moment. His eyes traveled down her body. He imagined what it would be like to have her naked, in his bed, with her lips wrapped around his cock, those dark eyes looking up at him as he fucked her mouth. He imagined then what it would be like to watch those dark eyes as she orgasmed while he pounded furiously into her. His eyes traveled over her thighs. The straps holding the daggers to her thighs only drew his attention to between her legs. It had been so long since he had tasted a woman. He felt himself harden at the thought of his mouth on her.

Reese saw Thorin's eyes darken as he considered her, and suspected that she knew what he was thinking. She smiled with a brief laugh and dropped her eyes to his hands. He had large, strong hands with a sprinkling of dark hair on his knuckles. She imagined what those hands could do to her, cupping her breasts, stroking the folds between her legs, holding her hips while he thrust into her. Reese bit her bottom lip and cleared her throat, looking away from Thorin to gather her thoughts. She addressed him as she surveyed the room, "The decision is yours, Thorin Oakenshield. If you would care to join me, I am staying in room number four."

Reese looked at him suddenly, smiling as her smoldering gaze pierced his. "I do hope that you won't disappoint me." Thorin watched her as she walked from the room, noticing the swell of her buttocks beneath her leather pants. She nodded at Borgia as she left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so flattered that people have already read/followed/favourited/reviewed this story. Thank you! For those of you who have already followed this story, make sure you check Chapter 1. I changed it after you started following.**

* * *

In her room, Reese's heart was pounding. She could not believe her audacity in her behaviour towards Thorin Okenshield. She laughed, sitting on her bed and resting her head in her hands, taking a few steadying breaths. Of all of the dwarves she would hit on, of course she would approach a king!

She wondered if he would come to her room. She was partly afraid that he would. She had not had sex with anyone since her husband had died, and she wasn't sure that she was ready. But she also hoped Thorin would come, again imagining the things he could do to her with those beautiful hands.

She had no interest in having any kind of a relationship with any of the Futurian men, even if purely sexual. Such a relationship would only lead to complications. She intended never to marry again, and having sex with one of the men in their small community would lead to expectation from him and others. After the death of her husband and children, she simply was not interested in opening her heart to another person in that way ever again.

However she was not opposed to the idea of a delightful and satisfying physical relationship. Lately, she had begun to be interested again in sex. She'd been having the most arousing dreams, often leaving her feeling frustrated after she woke.

And so she had been presented with the problem of finding someone to meet this need. In her travels, she encountered several men, hobbits, and elves, and also met the occasional dwarf. She immediately had ruled out taking a lover from the race of men. Their customs were so antiquated and oppressive to women. Their relations with the Futurians was problematic particuclarly because of these hegemonic values. They saw her as one of theirs, a woman to be possessed and dominated, and treated her as such whenever she met with them, expecting her to remain silent while Adam or Borgia did the trading.

She initially thought Elves may be more suitable, but she found their ritual and pensive approach to life boring and stifling. She's probably fall asleep with boredom before she even had her clothes off.

She immediately ruled out Hobbits. She loved hobbits, but she didn't find them attractive. She was looking for someone with some intensity, some snap, for lack of a better word. She thought of the type of men she'd been with in the past, and they were all big, strong, proud men. Even though she valued her independence, she always liked men she felt a little bit afraid of, as though they were a little bit dangerous. She loved men who treated her with kindness and respect but who you knew could explode anytime.

There was a knock on her door, and her heart stopped. She stood to open the door, and smiled. Yes, she thought to herself, Thorin Okenshield was just the man she had been looking for.

She stood considering Thorin. Despite standing only a few inches taller than she was, he completely filled her doorway with his broad shoulders. He asked in a low voice, "May I come in?"

Reese nodded breathlessly, backing into the room. Not taking his eyes off her, Thorin gently shut the door behind him. Reese saw his gaze on her and felt light headed. She couldn't believe this was going to happen. She suddenly became very aware of her breasts rising and falling with her breath. She bit her lip nervously.

Thorin saw again that she was nervous and asked, "Do you wish to reconsider?"

She shook her head, "I'm not going to. I'm just a little bit nervous. It's been a long time." Then her eyes snapped to his. "Do you want to change your mind?" She looked worried.

He smiled, stepping towards her. "I don't think so. Although I must admit that this wasn't how I expected my evening to end."

She laughed. "It's how I was hoping mind would end," she admitted.

He continued to move towards her. "It hasn't ended yet," he said huskily, making Reese's heart jumped.

Thorin took her hands in his and noticed they were shaking. He wanted to help her feel more comfortable and began to rub her palms with his thumbs. "I know it has been a long time for you. We don't need to rush, and you can change your mind at anytime."

Reese smiled to herself, surprised by how comfortable she felt with him already. Remembering her thoughts about kindness in dangerous men, she nodded.

Suddenly her eyes caught his. "I need to not get pregnant," she stated. Thorin nodded. "It would be devastating," she added.

"It would be devastating for me as well," Thorin agreed. "You can trust me." Surprisingly, Reese believed him.

Still holding her hands, Thorin drew her slowly to his chest, his blue gaze holding her hostage. He cupped her chin and he raised her face to his. Bringing his lips to hers, he kissed her gently. Reese could smell the ale and spice on his breath from his meal, bringing back memories of kisses from past lovers. She shut her eyes and pulled away slightly, her brow furrowed.

Thorin stepped back slightly, considering her pained expression. "Your husband?" He asked, remembering what she'd said about not laying with anyone since his death. Reese nodded, taking a steadying breath before looking at him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Just some memories surfacing." Anxiety was back in her eyes as she looked at him, wondering if he was going to change his mind.

"Shhhh," Thorinsaid soothingly as drew her to him again. He held her close, stroking her hair, allowing her to become accustomed to his closeness.

Surprised at how comfortable she felt with the intimate gesture, Reese willed herself to breath deeply. As she filled her lungs she caught his scent. He smelled of leather, smoke, metal, wood, and manly musk. He smelled delicious. She nodded, moaning quietly as she drank his scent in.

Raising her head she nodded, "Thank you." Then her brow furrowed again. "Just so you know, I'm not one if those women who needs sex to be all lovey dovey and romantic and weepy. I'm having a little moment here, but I believe I used to be actually quite good in bed." Her eyes searched his for reassurance that he hadn't been put off by her emotional display.

Thorin's beard twitched. He dropped his head, his lips capturing hers again. "I have no doubt of your abilities in bed or that I will enjoy myself greatly this evening," he murmured. He drew his hands up to her face as his tongue traced her bottom lip, requesting permission for access. Reese parted her lips, moaning as his tongue glazed over hers.

Thorin groaned softly as Reese pushed her body into his, deepening their kiss. He could taste her want as he kissed her and relished the effect his ministrations were having. He slowly began to kiss down her jawbone, and she moaned again as he slowly ran his tongue from her ear down the side of her neck to her collar bone.

"Have you ever been with anyone other than your husband?" He asked, wondering about her experience.

She nodded, her eyes shut as he continued to kiss her jaw and cheekbones. She licked her lips and said, "Yes, several. Futurian women don't wait until marriage for sex. They frequently have several partners before marriage, if they even bother to get married at all."

"I didn't know that," Thorin said gently, noticing that talking was helping her to relax. "Dwarves are the same. We begin our sexual awakening at a young age."

"How many people have you been with?" She asked him, suddenly curious.

He paused, and said, "I'm not sure. There have been so many men and women in my years that I wouldn't be able to say."

"Men?" Reese asked, surprised.

Thorin nodded. "We begin our sexual experience before we come of age with the help of an older family member of the same sex. Also, male dwarves often lay with each other throughout our lives, considering there are so few females of our race. I prefer women though, unlike your friend downstairs."

Reese nodded, her breath becoming shallow. She had always found the idea of male on male sex very arousing, and she imagined Thorin coupling with a male dwarf. The image was tantalizing.

Thorin noticed Reese was relaxing. He hands drew to the front of her bodice. He looked in her eyes, questioningly, as he went to undo the laces. She nodded, her eyes dark with arousal and excitement. She brought her hands to his shoulders, pushing the fur coat he was still wearing down his arms. He threw her bodice to the floor, removing two concealed daggers in the process. They laughed as Reese pulled a dagger from Thorin's coat as well. "I hope we won't be needing these," she quipped.

Thorin trailed his fingersover her tunic between her breasts and over her abdomen, leaving a firey trail through the thin linen. She drew a sharp breath before Thorin's mouth returned to hers. This kiss was not light and gentle like before. It was slow and deep, his tongue dancing with her tongue. She moaned into his mouth, and he smiled.

Lowering his hands to the hem of her shirt, he lightly stroked her skin at the waist of her leather trousers. The touch sent a jolt of pleasure through Reese's breasts and down her back. She gasped, breaking the kiss. Thorin continued to stroke her sensitive skin as Reese let her head fall back, smiling. "Mmmmmm," she said, grinning lazily. "That feels so good."

Thorin raised his eyebrows and laughed darkley. "We've barely begun, but if that's all it takes to please you, then we have a good night ahead of us." He was glad to see she was beginning to relax and enjoy herself.

She laughed as well and said, "Hopefully not too long a night, Thorin. I'm finding myself getting impatient already." She smiled as she began to remove his layers. Thorin let her pull the tunic over his head.

Reese drew a sharp breath when she saw his bare chest and paused to gaze at his rippling muscles. The years of work as a blacksmith as well as the constant training with a sword had made his chest and stomach strong and hard. His chest was covered with course black hair that narrowed to a trail disappearing between his hips into his trousers.

She continued to trail her fingers through his chest hair, over his rippling abs, dipping one finger under the waistband briefly. She felt Thorin stiffen as she did so, and she peaked up at him, smiling. "We'll get there," she grinned, grazing her hand against the bulge in his pants.

Thorin groaned as she returned her hands to his ribs, gently stroking her fingers up his sides. A glowing flush was beginning spread across her chest. He relished her enjoyment of his body, basking in the heat of her arousal. He held his breath when her mouth dipped to his chest, making a trail with her tongue until she caught his nipple gently between her teeth, making him moan. Reese smiled without letting go of his nippled and glanced up at him, her eyes mischievous and glinting. She loved the effect she was having on him and she was eager to see what else he would enjoy. She continued to suckle at his nipple while dragging her fingertips up and down his ribs, each time dipping a little further into the waistband of his pants.

Reese paused for a second before glancing at Thorin and asking, "What do you like?"

Her voice drew him out of the trance he'd been in while she mouthed his nipple. "What do you mean?" He breathed huskily, distracted by her hands playing at his waistband.

Reese blushed, "I mean, what do you like when you bed someone? I'm wondering how to please you and am curious as to what to expect."

He raised his eyebrows as he considered her. He admitted he found it attractive that this woman was hoping to bring him pleasure. "I like many things," he answered. "I've liked everything you've done so far. I don't think you need to worry about pleasing me. I'm hoping tonight that we can learn to please each other."

She nodded and began to undo his pants, her mouth now trailing down the line of hair on his abdomen. She finished unfastening his pants, and his cock sprang forward. He heard her sudden intake of breath as she gazed at his erect penis.

Reese eyed Thorins erect cock nervously. While it wasn't unusually long, it was very thick. She had always found it difficult to accomodate men's penises, no matter what the size, and she was worried that she would not be able to fit Thorin. "You're very large," she breathed.

He grinned down at her, understanding her meaning. "We'll make sure you're relaxed and ready." His voice was deep and husky, betraying his desire for her.

Reese turned back to Thorin's hard cock, slowly bringing her hand to it. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and found her fingers weren't able to meet when gripping him. She glanced up at him again before lowering her mouth to his penis and gently licking the tip, savouring the salt from his precum.

Thorin tangled his hands in her short hair as his head fell back in a deep moan. Reese continued to lightly lick the tip of his penis while her hand stroked the soft skin of his shaft. He moaned again and looked down at her. He realized she was teasing him by not taking him into her mouth when she quirked her eyebrow at him as they made eye contact. He growled as he fisted her hair, pushing his cock deep into her throat. He felt her moan vibrate against his penis, the sensation overwhelming him for a second. He began to slide himself in and out of her mouth, his skin slick with her saliva. Her eyes smouldered as she sucked his member, never breaking eye contact with him, submitting to his thrusts. The image was even more tantalizing than what he had imagined when they were talking in the pub. He continued to thrust into her mouth until he felt himself coming close to climaxing. With great effort he pulled out of her mouth and roughly drew her to her feet. "Not yet," he growled.

He brought his lips to hers, hard. He thrust his tongue into her mouth hungrily, which she accepted with a moan. Kicking off his pants and boots, Thorin picked Reese up and carried her to the bed, depositing her there roughly. He reached for her boots, drawing them off slowly, never breaking his gaze with her eyes. He stroked the bottom of her feet playfully, and grinned as she gasped. She tried to pull her foot away from him, but his firm grip wouldnt let her escape. He drew a fingernail over the bottom of her foot again, and she whimpered as her brow furrowed, unable to escape him.

Thorin reached for the knife holsters Reese was still wearing on either thigh, unbuckling them and tossing them aside. "I would love to see you with these on, and nothing else, while I fucked you." He growled.

"Oh god," Reese groaned, the image creating a sense of urgency in her as she pulled her tunic over her head. Thorin's hands went to the waist of her pants, which he quickly drew down over her hips and removed. He was surprised to see that she was naked under her pants, not wearing any underclothes.

Reese was completely naked, stretched out below Thorin on the bed. Thorin stepped back, looking at her. She briefly began to feel nervous again and drew her hands to cover her breasts and between her legs. Thorin reached out to stop her. "I'm just taking you in," he said. "It's been a long time for me too, and I've forgotten what its like to gaze upon a woman's naked body." Reese smiled and withdrew her hands from her body.

Thorins eyes trailed over Reese, not missing a single detail. The first thing he noticed was a complicated black tattoo between her breasts, which he found surprising. It was common for dwarf men to have tattoos on their bodies, but he'd never been with a woman bearing a tattoo. The tattoo was beautifully drawn, delicate and ornate. It started right between her breasts and extended down towards her navel, fanning outward below each breast. The luscious curves of the ink were drawn as though to frame and accentuate her breasts. He wondered at the intimacy of her having this artwork placed on her body by another person.

Following the line of the tattoo, his eyes lingered on her full soft breasts with their large brown nipples, and his mouth watered as he imagined sucking them. His eyes travelled down her abdomen, and he was surprised to see that she was hairless between her legs, which he knew to be unusual for human women, even though they were not as hairy as dwarf women. "Why are you bare here?" He asked, briefly trailing a finger down her abdomen, but stopping at her pubic bone. Reese arched up towards his hand, and he chuckled.

"It's a custom of our people where I come from," she gasped. "It's the fashion for women to remove their hair with wax. It's supposed to be pleasing."

"I can see the appeal," he murmured, enjoying being able to see the folds of her skin, even with her legs closed as they were. "It's begging for my mouth." He quirked his eyebrow at her playfully but didn't stop gazing at her body.

His eyes continued to travel down her body to her left thigh where she had a second large tattoo. This tattoo was very different from the first. It was an artistically drawn colorful picture of four owls, two large and two small, perched on a branch, cuddling together. He wondered at the story behind this tattoo. Again, although unusual, the effect was not unappealing. The artwork on her skin served to enhance her beauty.

Reese basked in the heat of Thorin's gaze. It had been years since a man had seen her naked, and he clearly enjoyed the sight of her. She rolled onto her side, propping her head up with her elbow, and gazed at him smiling. "You're making me feel very sexy," she murmured, bringing a hand to her mouth. She licked a finger seductively before reaching for Thorin's erection, trailing her wet finger over the tip. Thorin broke his gaze, dropping his head back moaning.

Thorin raised his eyes to hers, smiling wryly, as he slowly pushed her thighs apart, enjoying being able to see every fold of her. She was clearly wet with want, her skin glistening. He pushed one calloused finger into the folds, applying pressure to her clitoris, causing her to cry out and buck her hips. He chuckled as she closed her eyes and gasped, unconsciously arching her mound into his hand to gain more contact.

Thorin slowly stroked between the folds, dragging a finger over her clitoris before sliding a thick finger into her center. She cried out with pleasure at the intrusion, bearing her body down hard on his hand.

Thorin grinned, although he was surprised at the tightness he felt around his finger. He understood now why she was intimidated by the size of him. He would help her to relax before entering her, considering she had told him it has been a long time since she had been taken by a man. Thorin dropped to his knees between her legs, keeping his finger inside of her as he applied his tongue to her clitoris. Reese cried out and then moaned as Thorin flicked his tongue over the tight nub. She tasted as good as he imaged she would.

Thorin began to slide his finger in and out of her center as he sucked. Reese moaned as he added a second finger, but she didnt protest. Thorin began to thrust his fingers into her, curving his fingers upwards as he drew them out, applying pressure to the soft spot again her inner wall. Reese gasped with pleasure as he continued to fuck her with his fingers while flicking her clitoris with his tongue. His short beard prickled her delicate skin, making her skin even more sensitive to his touch. She tangled her hands in his hair, holding his head tightly as she began to feel herself losing control.

Suddenly Reeses hips bucked sharply as lights burst behind her eyes, ecstasy flooding her body. "Oh my god!" she yelled. Thorin smiled at her exclamation, raising his head from between her legs and withdrawing his fingers. She whimpered as his fingers left her body, leaving her feel empty.

Thorin positioned himself between Reeses legs, drawing her knees up around him, sliding his tip between her folds, causing her hips to buck and for her to cry out again. He dropped his head to her ear and said in a low voice, "This may hurt at first, but I'll move slowly so that you have time to adjust." She nodded, her eyes still shut with pleasure from her orgasm.

Thorin began to slowly push his member into her. She gasped with pain as her eyes flew open, searching for his. He paused before continuing to push into her. She widened her legs in order to open herself to him as much as possible. He noticed her muscles had tensed, and he stroked her skin to help her relax. Before long, he had pushed his member fully into her. His head swam with the tightness of her. They lay still for a minute, giving her time to adjust to his size. He felt Reese begin to relax, and she rocked her hips to signal to him that she was ready.

Reese moaned as Thorin slid slowly out before pushing back into her. When he'd first entered her, she'd felt pain from the stretching to accommodate his girth. However, he was taking his time, and her orgasm had relaxed her body so that she was soon experiencing waves of pleasure each time he thrust into her.

Thorin's mouth was on hers again, and she kissed him hungrily, tasting herself on his lips and beard. Her arms wrapped around his back, encouraging his thrusts by pulling him towards her. Her hand drooped to his butt which she cupped so that she could push him into her deeply. Thorin groaned and sped up his thrusts, raising his head to watch her beautiful breasts bouncing, He longed to feel them in his mouth, dropping his head to suck on one of her nipples. Reese groaned, arching her back into his mouth as he continued to thrust deeply into her.

Thorin dropped one of his hands between her legs again, massaging her clitoris with the calloused pad of his thumb. The sensation was too much for Reese, who immediately began to climax again, throwing her head back and covering her mouth with her hand to muffle a scream. Thorin felt her muscles spasming around his cock and felt himself close to orgasm. His thrusts became more erratic. Each movement made Reese cry out even more, and Thorin felt his testicles tighten. He roared and quickly withdrew from her, spilling thick hot bursts of his seed across her abdomen. He collapsed onto her body, her hands tangled in his hair and his face buried in her shoulder and neck. They lay there for several moments as their breathing slowed.

Reese groaned as she felt Thorin roll off of her. She lay on the bed, still breathing heavily, with her arm draped over her eyes. She felt Thorin leave the bed briefly before returning and rubbing his seed off her stomach with a towel. She smiled and said, "Thank you." She removed her arm from her eyes and looked at him, beckoning for him to join her on the bed again.

"I won't stay long," he said, as he lay down beside her, pulling the covers up over their bodies. Thorin did not intend to spend the night nor prologue their encounter unnecessarily.

"Okay," Reese murmured. She felt completely sated and relaxed. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this satisfied. "Mmmm," she said. "I feel so good."

Thorin smiled. "Was it everything you were hoping for?" He asked.

"Yes, it was just perfect," Reese replied. Then she raised her head to look at him anxiously. "Was it good for you too?" She asked.

Thorin laughed. "Yes, obviously it was good for me too."

"Okay, good," Reese laughed. "I wanted to make sure."

She looked at him again. "Do you think we'll see each other again?" She asked, curiously.

Thorin looked at her sharply. "I thought you weren't looking for anything beyond tonight?"

"I'm not, don't worry," she laughed. "I was just thinking that I wouldn't mind repeating it if I come this way again. I often come to this area on trading errands. Is that something you think you'd want?" She looked at him levelly. He looked skeptical.

"Thorin, I'm truly not seeking anything except sex, hopefully with someone I enjoy spending time with. My life is complicated, and I'm particularly not interested in becoming emotionally involved with someone. Ever."

Thorin eyed her. He found it hard to believe that this woman, any woman, would be so willing to continue in a sexual relationship without an emotional, and marital, obligation. "Although it is true that my life is also complicated, I find it hard to believe that you are not seeking something more than what you say. Maybe you don't realize it yet. But I need you to know that I cannot offer you anything further. I have responsibilities and obligations and will not pursue a courtship."

She smiled at his frankness. "Wonderful!" She said cheerfully. "We understand each other perfectly then." She stretched and rose from the bed, walking across the room to splash water on her face and arms. As she walked away from him, he noticed a third tattoo on her back. It was the most beautiful of the three. It was a tree branch that wound from her right buttocks up her ribs to her shoulder. While her other tattoos were carefully drawn, this looked as though it had been painted on, appearing to be one with her body.

Reese turned towards him, smiling. "I need to get some rest. My men and I have a long day of travelling tomorrow with an early start. Please don't think me rude. Would you like to spend the night here?" She looked at him nervously, wondering if he was going to take offense to her businesslike demeanor after sharing such intimacy.

Thorin laughed, rising from the bed to pull on his clothes, "No, thank you. I should return to my quarters for the evening. I too have an early morning." He eyed her. "You may be one of the most unusual womenI've met, Reese Jacobsen." His eyes travelled down her naked body, regretting that he needed to leave.

Reese smiled, "I'm taking that as a compliment. You may be one of the sexiest men I've ever had the pleasure of bedding, Thorin Okenshield. Please consider what I've suggested. It's possible that our paths may cross again, and I'd hate to waste the opportunity for another evening like this one." She approached him, pressing her breasts against his tunic as she wove her arms around him. "In case you need a reminder of what I'm offering you." She pulled his head to hers and kissed him deeply. Thorin laughed, pulling away from her, and walked towards the door.

"Good evening, Reese."

"Until we meet again, Thorin." She waved nonchalantly. Thorin shook his head as Reese's door shut behind him. She was truly one of the most unusual women he'd met.

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying these characters as much as I am. Sadly, I'm not going to have any smut in this story for awhile now. As much as I tried to move the plot along with sex, it didn't seem to work :( I'll do my best though.**


	3. Chapter 3

Over the following years, Reese came to Exeter frequently for trading. She sought out Thorin on each of these visits. They came to an easy understanding of what was expected of them. Sometimes a few months passed between their seeing each other. Reese sometimes bed other people, as did Thorin, since they had no obligation to each other. She felt that despite their lack of commitment that a strong bond and understanding developed between them.

In the time they spent together, they often shared stories about themselves.

Reese shared the sad story of how she had arrived in Middle Earth ten years before she and Thorin met. She explained that she, her husband, and their two small children had been in a car accident and that she was the only one who survived. After walking for several hours in search of help for her family, she'd woken up alone in Middle Earth.

Reese told him that she would carry the grief of her loss of her family until the end of time. She stated she would never love another man because she did not want to risk the pain of losing him. She said she never wanted to have children again because she thought it irresponsible to bring children into a world where she could not protect them and keep them safe. Thorin could tell she felt she had failed as a mother, even though he knew the circumstances were beyond her control.

Reese also told Thorin about Futurians. She told him how most of the Futurians were women, that for some reason women were more likely to fall through the rift between the worlds. She told him that although their children aged, the adults appeared to stop aging around 30 years. She said that none of the Futurians had yet died from old age. Although some of them had been much older than 30 when they arrived, they just stayed that age.

"The wizards think it's some sort of effect of the magic that brought us here," she stated. "In our world, we typically don't live longer than 100 years, and most of us die sooner. Only time will tell what we can expect here, though. The oldest of us is 341 years, which is ancient by our standards but not compared to Dwarves and Elves!

She told him about Adelaide, the home they'd built after separating from the Race of Men, describing the importance they placed on its defenses because they found themselves in a world where they were unsure how to cope or stay safe.

She noted she was one of the few Futurians who left the castle, as most preferred to stay within the safety of the castle walls, comfortable in the safety and in the familiar customs from their own world. She added that she enjoyed going out to learn about the world and had become, through her trade with other communities, and ambassador for the Futurian people. She thought that although they preferred to keep to themselves that it would only benefit her people to be connected to the other races and to have knowledge of the world beyond Adelaide.

Reese also told him what her world was like, often sharing fond memories of her family before they came to Middle Earth. She tried to describe cars, iPhones, the internet, and department stores. She added that there were many problems with her world, that the world was dying from the consequences of excess, and that there were more people than the world could provide food for. "Life is a lot simpler here in those ways," she stated.

Thorin told Reese about his people living in exile and the stresses of being a leader of a homeless people. He found it freeing to share his worries with her. He didn't feel like he was burdening her with his troubles because she was under no obligation to him. They found they had similar experiences in many ways, both feeling they didn't have a home in Middle Earth and depending on the generosity of others in order to provide for their people.

Thorin became friendly with Adam and Borgia as well. He found he liked the Futurians, noticing they had several values similar to dwarves. They were direct, spoke their minds, and valued independence. They liked to have a good time, and the four would often meet in the pub for rowdy discussions and drinking games.

One day, Reese arrived in Exeter to find a different blacksmith occupying Thorin's forge. She was sad that she didn't know where her friend was.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Would love to hear your thoughts, good or bad :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"There's a passage but I don't see where it goes," called Dwalin.

"Well follow it of course," answered Bofur.

"That sounds like it might be wise," muttered Gandalf. The Dwarf company proceeded down the narrow path between high rock walls.

Kili moved in behind his brother, looking anxiously ahead, wondering what danger this new path would bring. He reflected on the past two days. Although their quest had begun uneventfully, with food and song in a hobbit hole, things were different now. They had fallen into danger when they'd stopped at the old farm house where they had been captured by trolls. With the help of the wizard, and the wit of the hobbit, they'd been able to escape, only to learn they were being hunted by Gundabad orcs. Kili had never been in battle before and had little experience in real fights, aside from skirmishes he and his brother got into on their own. Although he'd been training for combat his entire life, he felt exhausted by the tension and stress of the past days.

They came into a small valley and saw a stone castle built high on the valley wall. Several small waterfalls fell around the castle and burst from the stone beneath it, falling into a deep pool that fed into a river winding along the valley floor.

"What is this place, Gandalf?" Fili asked, eyeing the tall stone towers.

"This, Fili, is the Futurian castle, called Adelaide. Proceed slowly and try not to look threatening. They tend to be a little 'trigger happy' to use their words."

"What does that mean?" Kili asked, looking around for signs of danger.

"I mean that they prefer to shoot first and ask questions later," Gandalf grumbled. "They are not trusting of strangers and tend to prefer to keep to themselves. Although, like Dwarves, I'm sure they would say they have good reason not to trust," he added drily.

They came upon a road that climbed out of the floor of the valley to a long bridge that spanned a deep ravine, leading to a large door on the outside wall of the castle. Gandalf banged his staff on the door three times, the echo booming through the valley. The dwarves all maintained watchful eyes around them.

A small window in the door slid open, and a pleasant female voice greeted them. "How may I help you?" Kili was surprised by the pleasant greeting, considering the warning Gandalf had given them.

"I am Gandalf the Grey, accompanied by Thorin Oakenshield, his company of dwarves, and Master Bilbo Baggins of The Shire. I wish to speak with Lady Michelle. We are in need of refuge." The window slammed shut, and for a second Kili wondered if they were being turned away.

The great door began to swing open. He heard the woman's voice again, "Please do come in." Again Kili was surprised by the courtesy with which they were being treated. He felt as though he was being welcomed in for tea at his neighbour's house. He wondered if Gandalf was going a bit daft, imagining this pleasant woman was soft and sweet, like a hobbit. After they passed through the entrance, the door swung shut behind them, locking with a loud clang. The company stopped short when they saw no less than two dozen female archers with their bows trained on the dwarves.

Kili looked to Thorin for guidance as he began to raise his own bow. He saw Gandalf place a hand on Thorin's shoulder, who spoke sharply in Khuzdul to the company. They all lowered their weapons, looking apprehensive.

Kili could now see the woman who had addressed him. She was short, about thirty years of age, with a pleasant face framed by brown curly hair and dancing blue eyes. She looked to hardly be a threat of any kind, were she not flanked by a hoard of armed archers. She smiled pleasantly and said, "You'll have to forgive us. We are unaccustomed to unannounced visitors and must take precautions. Although we know Gandalf, we do not know you." She looked significantly at Thorin.

Thorin nodded and said, courteously, "We understand. If you would be so good as to inform Lady Michelle that Thorin Oakenshield wishes to speak with her regarding our request for refuge." Kili was surprised. He was used to his uncle's glowering looks and didn't expect him to be courteous when being greeted with much adversity.

The woman smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you for your understanding. She has been informed." She responded politely. "If you would be kind as to wait here, she will join us shortly."

"As though we had a choice," Dwalin muttered as he eyed the archers.

An uneasy silence descended on the group while they waited. Thorin glanced around the castle courtyard. So this was Reese's home. He hadn't seen or thought of her in over a year, having been completely consumed with the quest and meetings with his kin to muster support for retaking the mountain. He hoped that his company would receive a warm reception here. They were tired from the events of the past two days. Many of them were unaccustomed to conflict, and he hoped he could secure a safe place for them to spend the night.

They heard a voice call, "Thank you, everyone. I appreciate your caution. I'll take it from here." A tall stunningly beautiful woman with long blond hair approached the group and was smiling. She stopped to speak in a low voice to the short woman, who looked with with reluctant skepticism at the company, eyeing the weapons they carried. However, she signaled to the archers to fall back. They lowered their bows and murmured to each other uneasily as they dispersed, glancing over their shoulders at the company.

The tall woman held out her hand to Gandalf and warmly shook his. "It's nice to see you Gandalf! This visit is indeed a surprise. It's been a long time since we last saw you, and I've been hoping you would visit again soon."

"Thank you Lady Michelle. It's a pleasure to see you as well. May I present to you the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin stepped forward and bowed. "At your service, Lady Michelle."

The woman smiled warmly at Thorin. "It's a great pleasure to meet you, Thorin Oakenshield. Welcome to Adelaide. I've heard a great deal about you from Reese." The company looked confused at the mention of this name and wondered of whom the woman spoke.

Gandalf looked sharply at Thorin, who bowed his head. "I'm hoping that the information she has shared with you will aid me in my request, which is for my company to seek refuge with you. We have been travelling and recently had an altercation with a pack of orcs."

Hearing Thorin speak of orcs, the small woman looked alarmed. "Did you lead them here?" she asked him.

"We don't believe you are in danger," Thorin reassured her. "A company of _elves_ came upon the orcs, preventing them from following us into the valley." The short woman nodded.

Thorin continued to Lady Michelle, "My company is in need of food and rest. Is it possible for us to shelter here for a short while?"

"We would be happy to have you! I only hope that our accommodations can meet your needs sufficiently. " Lady Michelle smiled and turned to lead them through the square of the castle.

Kili was surprised by his uncle's behaviour towards this woman and wondered how he was known to these people. As they walked through the courtyard, he took in their surroundings. He saw stables off to one side, and a small stream ran through the courtyard, bubbling into a small fountain in the centre.

Many women were about the courtyard, and Kili noticed they were dressed unusually. They seemed to wear a lot less clothing than he was accustomed to seeing women wear, garbed in very short trousers and shirts without sleeves. Beside him, he heard Bilbo clear his throat. "Lady Michelle," Bilbo asked. Kili looked at him and saw the hobbit was blushing. "Are we intruding on your people?"

Lady Michelle looked briefly at him confused, before following his gaze to a woman nearby with bare legs and arms. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry. When inside our own walls, Futurians dress in ways that we were accustomed to before coming to Middle Earth. In our time, it's not unusual for women to dress in this way during warm weather. I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable, Master Baggins."

Kili raised his eyebrows as he took in a tall redhead wearing a blouse that exposed her abdomen. She was eyeing the company with interest. Kili winked at her as he caught her eye. He was pleased that she smiled back at him before turning away to whisper to another woman. Turning to grin at his brother, Kili smirked at him suggestively. Fili raised his eyebrows at Kili. Kili had a feeling the company would find the Futurian accommodations perfectly suitable.

Lady Michelle address Thorin. "I'll leave you in the hands of my steward," she nodded at a man who was approaching him. "He'll show you to rooms that I hope you'll find suitable and will take you to the dining hall. Please make yourselves comfortable. You're welcome to stay as long as you wish." Lady Michelle smiled at Thorin.

"Thank you Lady Michelle," Thorin bowed. "Before you go, is Reese, or possibly Adam and Borgia, presently at the castle?"

"They're out on a trading mission, but we're expecting them back anytime," she smiled. "As soon as they get here, I'll let them know that you've arrived. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you," she added before turning to take her leave.

Kili wondered who these people were. He caught his uncle's eye and raised his eyebrows in question. Thorin shook his head, dismissing Kili's curiosity.

"Food first," Bombur grunted as the steward stepped forward. The company chorused in agreement. The steward smiled at him and said, "Come this way then." They were taken to the dining hall where they were given their fill of food and ale.


	5. Chapter 5

Reese rode into the fortress on her pony at twilight later that day. Adam and Borgia followed in the cart laden with supplies. She was tired and her butt hurt from a long day of travel after several days of trading and bartering. She had a sore neck from sleeping badly at the inn in Bree. She needed a drink and a bath and wondered if she would get to both before she fell into her bed exhausted. She wanted so badly to get out of her leather clothes, which she'd been wearing for days and smelled terrible. She groaned as she dismounted, leading her pony to the stable to begin grooming. Adam and Borgia did followed her with their horses.

Reese heard someone calling her name behind her and turned to see Michelle coming towards her. "Hey," Reese said. "Sorry we're later than we thought. But I was able to get some of those pastries you like that hobbits make." She smiled at Michelle, who seemed excited about something.

"Reese, Thorin Oakenshield is here. They arrived this afternoon," Michelle told her.

"What?" Reese asked, looking bewildered.

Michelle repeated herself.

"Really?" Reese asked. She hadn't seen Thorin for over a year, nor had she heard word of him despite inquiring at any community she travelled to.

Reese looked around as though expecting to find him in the courtyard. "Where is he?" she asked.

"Who?" Adam called from his horse.

"Thorin Oakenshield!" Reese called back. "Michelle says he's here."

"Huh," Adam said. "I wonder what brings him here. I didn't know he even knew where we were located."

"They're not here for you guys," Michelle said. "They're on some sort of a quest and are seeking refuge. They were attacked by orcs and need food and rest. They're with Gandalf. There are fifteen of them, including Gandalf and a hobbit."

"Well, this is the last thing I expected today!" Reese exclaimed in excitement.

Reese quickly began to curry and comb her mare. She wanted to rush, but her pony deserved special attention after the long day they'd had. Adam and Borgia were also working quickly. Michelle helped them, knowing they were all eager.

Michelle turned to Reese, giving her friend a secret smile. "He is gorgeous, Reese," she breathed. "I could hardly keep my hands still when I met him. Those intense eyes! He exudes sexiness." The two women giggled together. "He has some gorgeous companions too," Michelle added. "There are two younger ones who are as hot as he is. Also, there's one who wears a hat who has the kindest eyes I've ever seen."

"Well maybe you'll get lucky," Reese whispered, winking.

Michelle laughed, vigorously brushing the horse's main.

"Where are they?" Reese asked as they finished their work.

"In the dining hall," Michelle laughed. "They've been there for hours. They're having a little party. I think I like dwarves! They seem like lots of fun."

Reese set off towards the dining hall with Adam and Borgia following closely behind. They could hear the thunderous male voices in rowdy banter as they approached the dining hall. Reese laughed taking in the scene before her as she entered the room. Twelve dwarves and a hobbit sat at one of the long tables drinking ale and laughing.

They were playing a game where they tossed food towards a dwarf with a large belly and a long braided red beard, and he was catching the food in his mouth. Every time he made a catch, the group cheered raucously.

Thorin and Gandalf were sitting at the next table, deep in conversation. Gandalf looked as though he was trying to convince Thorin of something, who looked displeased. Reese laughed, remembering the sullen and stubborn expressions Thorin wore when he was irritated.

She started to stride towards him and exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" Thorin looked up from his conversation with Gandalf and his face split into a grin. He rose to meet her and shook her hand warmly. She was so happy to see him she wanted to hug him, but they'd always kept their physical treatment of each other in public conservative, adopting the Futurian style of greeting with a handshake.

Thorin reached to shake Adam and Borgia's hands as well. "Good to see you, man!" Adam barked, pounding on Thorin's back. "I hear you ran into an orc pack!"

"I heard the elves saved you." Borgia added, grinning as Thorin glowered at the mention of elves. Reese, Borgia, and Adam drew around Thorin, peppering him with questions about how he'd arrived at the Futurian castle.

* * *

Kili was laughing with his brother at Bombur, who had just fallen out of his chair missing a sausage they'd tried to throw into his mouth. They were well fed, warm, and safe, and had drunk a significant amount of ale. Although Kili had never met the Futurians before, he thought he liked this race of people. Once you got passed their welcome by archer, they seemed like they were friendly and generous. He certainly didn't mind that there seemed to be more women than men and that the women didn't seem to feel the need to wear very much clothing.

Kili and his brother had already spent a great deal of time admiring the women. "Nothing wrong with a little bit of fun while we're here," Kili had laughed as Dwalin glowered at them from across the table, overhearing their conversation.

"Don't you two get us into trouble." Dwalin growled. "I don't fancy having to protect you again from an irate husband swinging a mace at you."

Kili and Fili laughed at the memory. "Ahh, but Dwalin, did you ever see such a lass? Those eyes, those lips..." Kili trailed off, remembering her lips, and what they were doing, fondly.

"You two think of little else than your dicks, regardless of a lass's face." Dwalin spat, making Kili and Fili roar with laughter. Kili winked at the girl who had been clearing their table of plates. He sniffed his shirt, thinking needed a bath If he was going to be pursuing maids.

Kili glanced at his uncle, wanting to ask about a bath, and froze, his breath catching. He saw a short Futurian woman striding across the hall. She had unusually short dark tousled hair that set off high cheek bones and wide dark eyes. Her beautiful mouth was stretched into an excited smile. She wore a long brown leather coat, brown tunic, leather bodice, and leather trousers. Kili couldn't help noticing how the leather clung seductively to her breasts and hips. She wore thigh high leather boots and had a knife holster wrapped around each thigh. She had another knife tucked into her belt, and two additional knife handles peaked out of the inside of each of her boots. Time slowed as Kili watched her walk towards their group, stopping in front of their uncle.

Kili blinked as he watched his uncle stand smiling to greet the woman, shaking her hand and grinning warmly at her and the two men Kili now noticed followed behind her. The three newcomers formed a group around Thorin where they stood, talking and laughing.

Kili heard someone calling his name, and his eyes focused on his brother, who was looking worried at Kili's blank stare. Kili blinked in confusion. Fili looked to where Kili had been gazing and turned back to his brother grinning. He cursed and laughed, shaking his head. "It's been a long time since I've seen you silenced by the appearance of a woman."

Kili was startled by Dwalin's warning growl across the table. "I'm warning you two," he said. "Any irate husbands and I'm going to trip you so that they can catch you."

They returned to the game with Bombur as Kili watched Thorin talk to this woman. He wondered if these were the people his uncle had asked about when they'd arrived. He saw his uncle talk animatedly to the newcomers. It was the most relaxed he'd seen his uncle since the beginning of the quest.

The tabled quietened as they saw Thorin approaching them, saying to the newcomers, "Allow me to introduce you to my company."

Addressing the dwarves, Thorin said, "I'd like to present you with my friends, Reese Jacobsen, Adam Dow, and Borgia Cesare." Kili's eyebrows raised as his brother grinned at him, hearing the word "friends." He didn't think he'd ever heard Thorin refer to anyone as a friend.

As Thorin walked the woman around the table introducing each dwarf, Kili became painfully aware of the layers of dirt on his hands and the smell of troll on his clothes. He wished they'd gone to their rooms to bathe rather than coming to the dining hall first.

His uncle introduced Fili, explaining that Fili was his nephew and heir. "Oh," the woman exclaimed. "I've heard a great deal about you, Fili." Kili's heart lept as she smiled at Fili warmly. She seemed very interested in him, making Kili want to kick his brother in the shin so that he'd appear less grand and princely. Anything to make this woman find Fili unappealing.

"And this," Thorin continued, "is my younger nephew, Kili."

Kili bowed to the woman, murmuring, "At your service." He caught her eyes as he straightened up, and stared at her wordlessly. For the briefest moment, the woman looked stricken, as though she was displeased, and her arm by her side twitched as though she wanted to reach for a knife. Kili thought she must have caught the scent of troll from him, cursing again for not bathing sooner. Clearing his throat, he choked out one word, "Troll." He seemed unable to form any other words, and he began to panic as he realized the first conversation with he'd have with this woman would consist of only the word troll. The woman looked at him confused, waiting for him to say more.

Kili stuttered. He heard a voice in his head urging him to say something, anything, to just start saying words. He started to think that anything he said couldn't be worse than this long silence following the word troll. His voice squeaked as he said, "You smell troll."

Thorin looked at Kili as though he had two heads. Kili looked pleadingly back at Thorin. The woman laughed suddenly, saying, "I heard that you ran into a group of trolls. Don't worry. We're in the same state. I smell like I've been sitting on a horse for three days and staying at a dirty inn in Bree, which is exactly what I've been doing in fact. Before I learned you were all here, all I could think of was getting to my room and having a long bath."

She started to laugh, but her laugh died as Kili only stared at her mutely with a pained expression on his face, now unable to imagine anything except this exquisite creature taking a bath. Kili saw Fili raise his eyebrows and look over at Dwalin. Kili looked at his uncle in desperation, who was now glowering at him as though Kili was the stupidest creature he'd ever set eyes on.

Thorin guided Reese away,introducing her to the rest of the company, Kili sat down on the bench, breathing deeply as Fili stared at him, shaking his head. "Mahal, brother."

Dwalin smirked at him. "That was embarrassing. What's wrong? Cat got your dick?" The table around them erupted in laughter.

"Funny," Kili grumbled. "Very funny."

* * *

**Dwalin kills me, but I can't seem to transfer that humour to my story. I've been trying to tweak his last line for days, but I can't make anything as funny as it is in my head. Oh well. Onward ho.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: **Thank you again to my new followers. It's so delightful to see you pop up on the screen like that. **

* * *

Reese was silent as Thorin led them back to the table where Gandalf sat. She was preoccupied, not hearing the conversation around her as Gandalf asked how Thorin had come to be friendly with the three Futurians and Thorin's explanation that they had frequently traded together in Exetor and stayed at the same inn.

Reese felt as though she was fighting an internal struggle. When she met the youngest dwarf, she had felt as though she'd been hit by lightning. He was one of the most attractive men she'd ever met with dark eyes that she felt she could lose herself in. His gaze on her face had felt like tender beautiful butterfly kisses. She'd wanted to stand and look at his handsome face for hours and had had to resist the urge to reach out to touch him. She believed her arm even twitched by her side.

In order to seem calm at the time, she had quickly forced herself to reengage in the conversation around her, attempting to make jokes, which the young prince had not laughed at. He'd looked oddly at her, saying, "You smell troll." She'd at first worried that he could smell her own travel stench from where he stood and was mortified before realizing he must have been referring to the company's recent run in with trolls. She'd imagined he was tired and drunk and having a hard time being forced into a conversation with a stranger. She had tried to smooth over the moment by making a joke about their both smelling, which she now regretted because it had drawn attention to how disgusting she felt.

Reese groaned inwardly. She couldn't let this happen to her. She had promised herself she would never love again, never put herself in danger like that again. Yet in a matter of seconds, it appeared that had all changed.

"Reese!" she heard Adam holler. "Earth to Reese!"

Reese looked up suddenly, broken from her thoughts. "What?" She dazedly glanced around the table. All of the men were looking at her expectantly, and she thought someone must have asked her a question. "Ugh, sorry everyone. I must be more tired than I realized." She smiled, feeling Thorin's eyes on her face.

"Yes, we are all really quite exhausted," Gandalf agreed. "I wonder if it is time that we all found our beds." He nodded down the table as he spoke. Reese turned to see many of the dwarves had started to doze, cheek in hand. Reese avoided looking at the youngest dwarf at the end.

Instead, she nodded, saying, "How about I show you to your quarters?" Rising from the table, the company roused each other to follow her. As she stood, Thorin caught her eye and gave her a questioning look. She shook her head at him. He glanced down the table to Kili, who seemed to still be in a daze. Suddenly, a look of comprehension appeared on his face. He raised his eyebrows, looking back to Reese and jerking his head in Kili's direction questioningly. Reese scowled at him and turned away abruptly, but not before she caught the amused look on Thorin's face.

Reese led them from the dining hall, speaking briefly with the steward, who told her rooms in the west wing had been readied for the dwarves. "Unfortunately, it's too late to order baths for your rooms, but would any of you like to be shown to the bathhouse?"

Many of the dwarves only mumbled sleepily, but Fili spoke up, saying he wouldn't mind washing up before bed.

Reese showed them to their rooms first. Thorin, Bofur, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, and Bilbo followed her to the bath house. She led them down a hallway that sloped gently, stopping at a wooden door. "Will you be able to find your way back?" she asked, looking up at Thorin. "Yes, we dwarves rarely get lost." He winked at her while he said that, and she glared at him crossly. She knew he was teasing her for her reaction to Kili.

They passed through a door into a warm room. Although the rest of the castle was made of stone, this room was built from wood. "This is a geothermal pool that has been routed through this fountain to create a bath," Reese explained as the dwarves nodded. The room had a large deep stone pool in it, and copious amounts of steam were rising from the water. The steam mixed with the wood to create a soothing, earthy scent. There were windows around the walls of the room, and although it was dark, in the day they would award a beautiful view of the valley. A fountain was placed at one side of the pool from which bubbled steaming hot water. At the edges of the pool, small channels were carved in the stone floor that ran to the walls, allowing excess water to escape over the edge, down into the valley. Several torches were placed around the room, bathing the bath in a warm light.

A wooden screen was folded against the wall. Reese explained the screen could be used to divide the room if the users required privacy, such as when men and women were using the room at the same time. "I hope you find everything you need here," she smiled. "Please help yourselves to towels, robes, and soap." She gestured towards the wall where these items were stacked in abundance. "Also, if you would like your clothing laundered, you can leave it in your rooms in the morning. I believe the steward has provided clothing for your stay here. Breakfast will be available whenever you wake. Please make yourselves at home ... We are so happy to have you." She smiled, avoiding looking at the dark eyed dwarf and pretending not to see Thorin's amused expression. "Good evening."

The dwarves wished her goodnight as well, bowing slightly as she left the room.

"What in the name of Mahal is wrong with you?" Fili asked Kili as the door closed behind Reese. The dwarves began to disrobe immediately, while Bilbo wandered across the room to pull the screen for privacy while he removed his clothing.

"Are you sick?" Fili asked Kili, suddenly worried.

"He's not sick," Thorin answered simply. "He's in love." Fili looked at their uncle sharply as Kili avoided looking at his brother by pulling his tunic over his head.

"In love?" asked Fili, laughing.

"From the moment he laid eyes on Lady Reese, I'll wager," said Bofur. Thorin nodded.

Kili swore before jumping into the pool, ignoring their mocking laughter behind him.

"With Lady Reese," Bilbo asked, joining them in the pool. "Have you met her before?"

Kili shook his head, drawing his hand over his eyes as though in pain.

"We are talking about a human woman Kili has known for thirty minutes and has barely even spoken to?" Fili asked incredulously. "Let me correct that. He's spoken briefly to her, and said the stupidest things a dwarf has ever said to another person." Dwalin laughed behind him.

"It can happen quickly for dwarves," said Balin as the older dwarves nodded in agreement. "One day we meet the one Mahal meant for us, and things are never the same."

Kili groaned into his hands. Fili glanced at him before saying, "Well, I guess I should congratulate you brother, although I don't know what you're going to do about it. It's inconvenient timing, and she's of a completely different race."

The group nodded, grumbling sympathetically.

"Thorin, how do you know the Futurians?" Fili asked suddenly.

Kili raised his head. He'd forgotten that he'd wanted to ask his uncle how he was so familiar with Reese and her companions.

Thorin raised his eyebrows, glancing at Kili. "Well, I'm not familiar with all of the Futurians. I met Reese, Adam, and Borgia six years ago when I was working at the forge in Exetor. We did some trading together, and they stayed at the inn I was staying at, so we'd often dine together. I guess we became good friends over those years."

"Six years ago? I can't believe you've never told them about us." Fili exclaimed. " I didn't realize you had friends from the race of men!"

Thorin grimaced. "I guess there wasn't really anything to tell. We enjoyed each other's company, and we seemed to have many similarities. I think you'll find the same during our stay here. If the rest of the Futurians are anything like those three, then they are similar to dwarves in many ways. Don't be fooled by their race. They're very different from men native to Middle Earth."

"I can see that," said Bilbo from his corner, surprising them all with his input. "Just look at how the women dress!" The dwarves all murmured in agreement.

"Or don't dress," Bofur added with a bark of laughter.

"That's not what I meant. I didn't mean to talk about Thorin's friend like that." sputtered Bilbo anxiously.

Kili raised his head suddenly, a look of understanding dawning on his face. "Friends. Uncle, you don't have any female friends." Thorin looked at Kili uneasily, realizing where Kili was going. "You've bedded her!" Kili exclaimed.

The dwarves and hobbit all looked at Thorin, who looked rather uncomfortable. "Aye, it's true." He stated, "But Kili, it's been over a year since we last lay together."

"Since you last lay together? How many times have you been with her?" Kili asked, horror written on his face. "Is this the nature of your relationship with her? Are you courting her?"

Thorin looked at Kili. "It's not what you think, Kili. We had an arrangement, that's all. Just two souls finding comfort for an evening." Kili stared at his uncle open mouthed.

The dwarves in the group snickered. "What's the problem, Kili?" his brother asked. "It's not as though we haven't shared women with uncle before."

Bilbo gasped. "Share women? You share women?"

"Aye, dwarves do it all the time," said Bofur cheerily, winking at Bilbo. "We don't have enough to go around, so sometimes we have to be a good sport and share." Bilbo looked dumbstruck at the idea.

"That's not the point," Kili moaned into his hands. "I'm not going to pursue a woman tied to my uncle."

"Kili, she'll tell you herself she's not tied to me, or to any man for that matter." Thorin laughed. "She made sure I understood that we were under no obligation to each other. She was married before, and she made it clear she had no desire for any kind of relationship."

Dwalin snorted. "This just keeps getting better. Leave it to Kili to fall in love with an unavailable woman of an obscure race after thirty minutes who he meets in the middle of a quest to travel across the land to reclaim our mountain from a fire breathing dragon who could kill us all. You couldn't make this up!" The other dwarves guffawed, although Fili glanced sympathetically at Kili, who looked well aware of the horror of the situation he found himself in.

Kili swore again, leaning his head on the edge of the pool and glaring at the ceiling.

"What happened to her husband?" Fili asked.

Thorin paused. "He died a long time ago. I won't give you the whole story. It's hers to tell. But she was heartbroken at his death and says she swore never to fall in love again."

The dwarves and hobbit all murmured sadly. Kili looked devastated. Thorin knew he was thinking that he had no chance of Reese's loving him, but Thorin suspected Kili wasn't the only one who had been struck unexpectedly by love this evening. However, he wasn't sure if he should give Kili hope. Reese was complicated, and he didn't want to see his nephew hurt unnecessarily by having his hopes raised only to be dashed by that strong headed woman. He did need to clarify one thing, though.

"Kili, I have no claim to her. We haven't seen each other in over a year, and I have no intention of rekindling that relationship."

Kili looked at his uncle for a long moment before nodding tersely.

Fili and Kili stayed in the pool long after the other dwarves and Bilbo left to find their rooms. They hoped their uncle would find his way. He had a bad habit of getting lost easily, despite what he'd told Reese. His door had been clearly marked, which hopefully he would see. They'd normally follow him, but Kili wanted time alone in the comfort of his older brother. Fili had always taken care of Kili, protecting him.

"Kee," Fili asked, looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

Kili looked at him, shrugging.

"Is what Thorin said true, that you're in love with this woman?" Fili asked.

Kili shook his head. "I can't explain it, brother. The minute I saw her, I felt like everything in my life was different." Fili stared at him. "I couldn't think of anything except how to get close to her, to impress her, to make her want me. I had to fight an overwhelming urge to beat you to a pulp just for talking to her."

Fili laughed. "But you don't even know her!" he exclaimed.

Kili shook his head. "And yet I feel like I've known her my whole life, have been searching for her."

Fili stood looking at him silently, arms crossed. Then he grinned. "Is that why you were behaving so oddly when you were talking to her?"

Kili nodded his head, groaning. "I came off as a complete idiot!"

Fili nodded, laughing. "It wasn't your best. I thought the way you kept saying troll that you were doing an imitation of one, but appeared way stupider than a troll could ever be."

Kili swatted at his brother who dodge him laughing.

Kili groaned, resting his head in his hands again. Fili stood looking at him sympathetically. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," said Kili. "I feel like I've been pummeled by a war hammer. This is excruciating. You heard what uncle said about her wanting to be alone, and you said yourself that the timing is terrible, and that she's from a different race. How can things change so quickly in an instant? One moment you and I are talking about finding a maid to bed, and the next moment I feel as though ….." He trailed off.

Kili gazed out the window at the night sky. "Do you think she could love me?"

"I don't know how any woman except our mother could love you, Kili," Fili joked, gaining an annoyed growl from his brother. "But she might be convinced. Maybe you just need to relax. If what uncle says is true about her past, then don't rush her. Let her see how who you are. I doubt she doesn't find you attractive. You've never had trouble there in the past."

Kili grunted as he rose from the water, pulling on a robe and scooping up his clothes, which really smelled terrible. "Let's go," he said. "I need to walk to clear my head."

Fili nodded following him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well here we go with another. I own nothing except the Futurians. **

* * *

Reese made her way to her room and collapsed on her bed, moaning. She lay on her back not moving staring at the ceiling intently.

"Shit." she muttered.

She felt like she was in a daze.

She'd thought she was safe from this ever happening to her again, but the moment she looked into Kili's eyes, she knew she was anything but safe.

Reese tried to ignore the pounding in her chest as she thought about Kili. For a second, when she'd met him, she'd felt as though the world around her had stopped. She could tell he'd picked up on her awkwardness though, even if the others hadn't. He'd seemed uncomfortable, and she felt mortified wondering what he must think of her.

He had to be the most beautiful man she'd ever met. She felt like she was going to drown in his eyes. They were dark brown, almost black, and were like deep pools that she could sink into, losing herself forever. She had had the overwhelming urge to bring her hands to his tousled black locks, pulling him to her and kissing him. And his voice as he'd greeted her! His voice had been like velvet, washing over her hypnotically. She'd wish he'd said more just so that she could listen to the beautiful deep melody of his voice.

She had felt this way once before, when she'd met Scott. Her heart lurched thinking of her dead husband. She'd fallen for him hard, the minute they'd met. She'd thought that love at first sight was something people used to explain away lust, but she'd known she was going to marry Scott the minute she'd met him. She'd actually been dating someone else at the time, but by end of that day she'd phoned her boyfriend and told him things were over. She'd never done something so impulsive in her life. She and Scott had married a month later, and she'd never looked back.

One thing Reese knew for certain, she was not going to be marrying Kili the dwarf, even if he wanted to marry her, which she couldn't imagine his wanting. She felt secure knowing that she was not in danger of his pursuing her.

She'd always been clear that she had no interest in falling in love, marrying, having children again. It was too risky. She'd barely survived the loss of her family sixteen years ago. When she'd come to Middle Earth, all she'd wanted was to end her own life. She'd seen no point in continuing. She'd lost everything and found herself stuck in a world completely foreign to her.

Over time she'd built herself a new life in Middle Earth, eventually finding joy in the people around her, finding purpose in helping her people get by in this strange world. She hadn't been alone either. Every Futurian in Middle Earth had suffered a horrible loss. None of them had asked to come here, and they'd all lost everything when they'd been transported. Some had their families with them but lost everything else. Others had been separated from their families and were desperate to get back, falling into deep depressions when they found they weren't able to go back to their children, spouses, and parents who didn't understand where their loved one had gone. One thing Reese hadn't wanted was to go back. She didn't have a life to go back to. Maybe this made it easier for her to adjust here, more willing to venture out into the world to learn about her new home.

She'd learned to get over love then, to not allow herself to feel that way. She could do it again now. She'd nip this in the bud before it got out of control. The dwarves were only staying for a short time, probably just a few days, and during that time she could easily keep her feelings under control. "No problem," she said to the empty room.

Reese rolled to her side and chewed her lip thoughtfully. One thing she had to decide was how she was going to act towards Thorin during this visit. She knew Thorin was aware of her attraction to Kili, teasing her with their silent conversation in the dining hall. She didn't mind that he knew. She was completely comfortable with the status of their relationship. They had no claim to each other. However, she found it embarrassing that it was a family member of his that she was so drawn to.

She wasn't sure if she and Thorin would continue their relationship with each other. They hadn't seen each other in over a year, and Reese felt there was something different about him. She wasn't sure he'd be interested. Even though he'd greeted her with genuine warmth, he'd seemed preoccupied. There was something else, too. He'd seemed older, stronger, and more … kingly. This quest had already begun to change him, and she realized he and she were moving in different directions. They no longer needed each other.

Reese wasn't sure if she'd wanted to have the same relationship with him here as it was. Aside from what Michelle, Borgia, and Adam knew of her life outside of the castle walls, she'd been careful to keep that life separate from her Futurian life. As she'd told Thorin, she was just looking for sex, a physical release, which was why she didn't want to find someone from her own people. She didn't want to deal with the gossip, the expectations. She didn't want those complications to affect her and Thorin's relationship.

She wasn't about to lose control now, either by people's knowing about Thorin or by letting her little crush on Kili cause problems for her. She just needed to get through the next while, and then things would return to normal. How hard could that be?

Taking a steadying breath, Reese willed herself to calm. Sitting up from her bed, her neck twinged and she caught a whiff of her scent. She still smelled horrible. She needed a bath. She grimaced realizing there was no way she was going down to the baths while the dwarves were there, especially Kili. The last thing she needed was to be naked in a hot pool with him. A jolt ran through her body as she imagined Kili, naked in the bath, his broad shoulders dotted with drops of water. Her mouth watered as she imagined chasing those drops with her tongue.

"Fuck," she groaned. No, she as going to have to wait. Her room was on the dwarves' return from the baths, so she'd listen for them. It was unlikely she'd sleep, her mind busy despite her exhaustion. She settled into her armchair, and waited until she heard the dwarves pass her door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone for your follows, favourites, and reviews. I own nothing but the Futurians. **

* * *

Reese stood in the kitchens in her nightgown and robe warming up milk on the stove. After her bath, she'd felt even more awake and had made her way to the kitchens. She stood stirring the milk absentmindedly rubbing her sore neck when she heard a noise in the dining hall. Thinking it was likely Michelle, who Reese usually ran into at this time of night, she grinned and silently made her way to the side of the kitchen door. The door slowly opened, and Reese jumped out from her hiding spot yelling, "Danger!"

Her grin turned to a grimace of terror as she was grabbed by a two pairs of strong arms, tripped backwards, and landed on her back with a grunt, a strong hand covering her mouth. She panicked as she realized she was outnumbered by two males who were much stronger than she was. She began to struggle, kicking, punching, and clawing. She heard one of her assailants groan as her kick connected with something soft. Now only one person was holding her. She managed to raise one of her arms up, bringing it down hard over the man's arms, forcing him to break his grip over her mouth. She was about to scream when she saw that the person holding her was Kili, who looked as shocked as she was at their predicament.

Reese stared up at Kili, both breathing heavily from the struggle, and she suddenly realized the state of undress she was in. Her robe had come undone and the neckline of her nightgown was twisted dangerously low, the thin material pulled tightly against her body, with her hem bunched around her hips. Looking at Kili, she realized he wasn't any better. He was wearing one of the robes from the bath house, which had fallen open to his waist in the struggle, revealing that he was naked underneath. Reese glimpsed a well-muscled chest before pulling her gaze away and moving to right her clothing, when she noticed Fili by her feet doubled over in pain.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?"

Fili nodded mutely, waving his hand away as though to say, "I need a moment."

"Where did I …" Reese trailed off, realizing she'd kicked him in the crotch. "Shit, I'm so sorry!"

Fili grunted and shook his head, turning away and sitting on the floor with his back to her, taking several deep breaths.

"What in Mahal's name were you doing?" Kili demanded, pulling his robe shut and leaning back against the wall, looking at her as though she was crazy. "Is this how Futurians greet each other at night?"

Finishing straightening her clothing, Reese scrambled to her feet. "I thought you were Michelle! We often run into each other in the kitchen when we have trouble sleeping. I was just trying to play a prank on her." Reese grimaced apologetically, glancing at Fili who had his head between his knees.

Kili stared at her. "I can understand why someone would have trouble sleeping with a terror like you roaming the halls."

Reese furrowed her brow, trying to think of something to say to apologize to their guests, when she saw Kili's lips twitch.

Reese realized he thought this situation was funny. Despite her mortification, she felt herself smile and begin to laugh. Kili joined in, his warm laughter washing over her, spurring her own on. Before long, Kili and Reese were doubled over in the kitchen, laughing at the absurd circumstance they found themselves in.

"I'm glad you can laugh at a time like this," Fili managed to gasp. "Meanwhile, I am wondering if I will be able to fulfill my duty to continue the line of Durin." This was too much for Kili and Reese, who howled, tears of laughter running down Reese's face while Kili slapped his knee.

It was several minutes before they could contain themselves. Reese leaned against a counter, trying to hush Kili. "Shhh, we're going to wake the entire castle."

"You might have thought of that before you screamed at us as we entered the kitchen," Fili said, having regained his ability to speak. His comment made Reese and Kili burst out again as Kili pounded his brother on his back enthusiastically.

"Oh god," Reese gasped, gripping the counter top, forcing herself to take deep breaths in order to calm down. Finally standing up straight, she said, "Okay, that's enough," as though issuing the order might help her become calm.

She glanced at Kili, whose brown eyes twinkled at her. "I can't even look at you," she said turning away. "You're making it worse!"

Reese moved back to the stove. Kili bent to help his brother up. "What are you making?" Kili asked, bringing chairs from the dining hall into the kitchen for him and Fili to sit at the counter she was working at. Reese noticed Kili was a lot more talkative than when she'd first met him. She cringed as she felt herself responding to the timber of his voice.

"Just some warm milk to help me sleep, " she answered. Looking up at them. "You two must be hungry. Is that why you're here?"

Fili perched nimbly on the edge of his seat, and Reese had to bite her lip to keep from bursting into laughter again. She did feel bad for the pain she had caused him, but the situation was so ridiculous that she couldn't help wanting to laugh.

"Aye, we weren't ready for sleep and came down to see what we could find," Kili answered.

"I can help you with that." Reese smiled. "Is there anything in particular you wanted?"

Kili looked at her, his gaze suddenly hungry. Reese felt herself flush before Fili responded. "Thank-you. Whatever you have on hand would be fine."

Reese cleared her throat, trying to shake off her reaction to Kili's look. "Hmmmm, I think I know just the thing. It's what I always have if I'm hungry at night. I'll make you some of this, too," she said, pointing to the milk she'd been warming for herself.

Reese busied herself around the kitchen, knotting her robe tightly because it kept falling open. She pulled pots and containers out of cupboards and pulled cheese and milk out of the ice box. She was grateful to have a distraction from Kili. She found his presence in the kitchen even more intoxicating than when they had met in the dining hall. She wondered how long she'd have to tolerate her desire for him before she could return to her normal life.

Now that the confusion of meeting Reese in the kitchen had passed, Kili felt discomfort descend on him. Although their laughter had served to quell his nerves substantially, now that they were calmer the memory of the feel of her skin under his hands, the smell of her hair as he and Fili had wrestled her to the ground, and the image of her nearly sheer nightgown twisted tightly around her body lingered in his memory. He felt a slow ached grow inside of him, and he forced himself to swallow. It wasn't like him to feel nervous around a lass. It was a joke among the company that he and Fili made a sport out of bedding. It was the rare female that was able to resist their charms.

Once she had three pots bubbling on the stove, Reese perched on the counter and visited with the dwarves. "So how long do you think you'll be able to stay with us?" Reese phrased the question as an invitation, trying not to reveal her desire for their stay to be over quickly.

Kili shrugged and looked at his brother.

"It depends on Uncle Thorin," Fili stated. "I believe Gandalf was trying to convince him to travel to Rivendell to meet with Lord Elrond about our quest."

Kili snorted and rolled his eyes. "I wish Gandalf luck." He glanced at Reese. "Uncle doesn't like elves," he explained.

Reese nodded smiling, remembering Thorin's past grumblings. "Well, Rivendell is only a day's ride from here, so he'd be able to do that quickly if he wants."

"Do you often travel to see the elves?" Fili asked.

Reese nodded. "One of my responsibilities to the community is to travel out into Middle Earth to trade and build relations with the other races. The Futurians have always had a good relationship with the elves. My understanding is that when we first came to Middle Earth they were very helpful with our establishing our community, especially after we broke with the race of men."

Fili nodded slowly. "I know very little about Futurians, actually. You don't get along with other men?"

"Umm, well, it's not that we don't get along," Reese shrugged. "It's just that we don't live together well. When Futurians originally came here, the wizards who found them suggested we join those communities. However, it was a disaster ... for us. Our customs and ways of doing things, everything, are so different where we come from. We were grateful to have a safe place to stay, but after thirty years there were enough of us that we were able to build our own community. We moved to this valley and with the help of elves began constructing this castle. That was about 270 years ago."

Fili nodded, glancing at his brother, who was now very quiet. "What kinds of customs do you have that made you so different from men?"

Reese smiled. "Where do I even begin? Well, in addition to our health practices and cleanliness practices, the biggest problem was for the women. From the time we come from in the future, women are treated a lot more equally than females of most races are here. The female Futurians found it very difficult to cope with the oppressive expectations here, and there wasn't anything they could do about it. They were required to wear long dresses and were expected to be nothing more than servants of men and bearers of children. We weren't able to have professions or work. Where we come from, women often have so many more options. We are frequently well educated, can wear just about anything we want, and we aren't required to marry and have children in order to survive in the world." She paused to think. "I can't imagine what it was like for the first Futurian women to come here to have to deal with that for thirty years. I don't think I could have done it, to live like a caged animal."

Kili watched her for a moment before dropping his eyes, pretending to scratch his head as he caught Fili's eye. Reese glanced at them. "You must be getting hungry!" She rose and finished the dish she'd been cooking. She put two heaping plates before the dwarves. "This," she explained, "is a popular dish in the part of the world I'm from, but I haven't yet run into anything like it here. It's made with something called 'pasta,' which is a mixture of egg and flour. You boil it and add cheese and milk and spices."

The dwarves smelled the aroma rising from their plates and dug into their food, groaning appreciatively at their first taste. Reese, who'd been looking nervous, smiled at their appreciation.

Kili looked at her. "This is delicious, thank you." She smiled at him, her stomach lurching as his intense brown eyes pierced hers. She suddenly wondered if it had been wise for her to cook for this dwarf. It felt very domestic and intimate, which was not what she intended for their visit.

Fikli also paused. "You were saying that women dress differently here than where you're from. We couldn't help but notice how the women here are dressed. It's come up quite often in our conversation, actually."

Reese laughed suddenly. "I can imagine that would be a shock!" She smiled. "We definitely don't wear as much clothing as any other female I've met in Middle Earth, although I've yet to meet a female dwarf." They laughed with her as she continued. "Just as women are treated more equally in the future, we're not required to cover our bodies or to wear dresses just because we are women. Women have more freedom to express themselves, to be proud of their bodies, because we are the owners of our bodies. Our husbands or fathers or brothers aren't in charge of us. We have the right to do what we wish. When that barrier is removed, we seem to enjoy the comfort of less oppressive clothing. It symbolizes our freedom. There are parts of the world where I'm from where women are required to cover themselves entirely, even their faces, and the punishment for not doing so can be quite severe. It seems like how we dress here reflects our pride in our freedom. And I guess we also enjoy showing off a bit …" she added, trailing off as she blushed.

"Aye," said Fili. "Well, if that's the goal, it was not unappreciated by our company, although the Hobbit nearly fainted." They all laughed at this.

"The Hobbits do seem to have the hardest time with our attire," she smiled. "When I go to other communities, even though I don't wear dresses, I do make an effort to cover myself more than I do when I'm with other folk."

Kili nodded, remembering what she was wearing when he first saw her. He looked at her. "I saw you carrying several weapons when we first met. Are you a skilled fighter?"

She stopped to think. "Umm, I wouldn't describe myself that way. When I came here, I decided that if I wanted to go out into the world that I would need to be able to protect myself. Some of the other Futurians are well trained in combat, and they offered to help me learn a skill that I could use to protect myself while travelling. Although I'm small, I'm quick and have good aim, so they suggested I learn to fight with knives. I've done alright learning, although I try to practice whenever I'm home."

She looked at them. "I understand Dwarves tend to be very skilled fighters and spend a great deal of time practising their skills."

Fili and Kili both nodded. "Not all of us, but we both have. I've trained with swords, and Kili is an archer," Fili explained.

"An archer?" Reese asked, looking at Kili. "Is that why you …" she trailed off, gesturing to his face.

Kili nodded, rubbing his chin. "I don't wear a beard because it interferes with my shot. People often think it's because I'm not yet able to grown one, but I assure you I am able to grow as much hair as I wish." He winked at her.

Reese looked away, blushing slightly at the images that entered her head of the hair she'd seen on his chest when his robe had fallen open.

"Would you be interested in my teaching you some skill with a bow?" Kili offered. "The company will probably spend time training during our stay."

They looked at her eagerly, and she couldn't resist accepting. "I'd like that," she said as Fili nodded enthusiastically.

Once they were done eating, stretching back in their chairs and groaning appreciatively, Reese moved to take their dishes, but Kili stopped her. "Please, allow us." She shrugged as Kili and Fili rose to their feet, quickly cleaning up the pots, plates, and forks.

She marvelled at the efficiency of the dwarves. "See, now you two would make some Futurian women very happy as husbands. A woman can never say no to a man who cleans up after dinner," she joked. She noticed Kili stiffened, and she blushed uncomfortably, realizing what she'd said.

"No offense," she rushed to add. "I would never suggest that Durin lineage be diluted in such a way."

"Oh, don't worry milady!" Fili joked, who didn't seem put off by her comment. She missed his smirk at Kili as he added. "I'm sure any dwarf would be honoured to have such a woman as his wife as well."

The dwarves settled into their chairs, reaching to light their pipes. "Do you mind?" Fili asked her, nodding towards his. Reese shook her head, enjoying the aroma of the burning herbs.

She rose to pour them all a steaming cup of scalded milk, which she had flavoured gently. She decided she needed something a little stronger in order to relax considering the traps she kept stumbling over in her conversation with the dwarves. Going to a cupboard, she pulled a blue bottle out, adding a generous amount to her own mug. Looking at the dwarves, she raised it in question. "Hobbit mulberry liqueur?" she asked. They both nodded in agreement, and she added equally generous amounts to their mugs.

She opened an oven to pull out a heavy moist cloth that she'd been warming. Settling back into her chair, she draped the cloth across her neck and shoulders, sighing and closing her eyes as she sipped her milk. She willed her body to relax.

Kili looked at her curiously. "Is this something else that Futurians do when they can't sleep?"

"Mmm?" Reese asked, feeling the velvet of his voice wash over her again. She opened her eyes to look at him. He nodded at the cloth around her neck. "Well, not as a rule. I slept badly at the inn in Bree and have a pain in my neck from it. Hopefully the heat will help."

Kili considered her for a moment before rising to his feet. "May I?" he asked, gesturing towards her neck. Reese realized he was offering to rub her neck, and her stomach lurched at the idea of his touching her again. "Oh, you don't have to!" she protested. "Don't feel as though you need to do something nice for me just because I made you something to eat."

Kili shook his head. "I don't feel that way. But I think I can help." He moved his chair behind hers, saying in a husky voice. "I think you'll find dwarves are very good with their hands."

Reese drew her breath in at his words, wondering if he knew what it sounded like he was saying. Was he flirting with her? She sat frozen in her chair as he drew the cloth from her neck.

Kili felt as though he was fighting a war within himself. One moment, he felt paralyzed by his feelings and desire for this woman, terrified of his own emotions, torn between the possibility that she might or might not return his feelings. The next moment, he felt overwhelming impulses to charm her and to touch her. To woo her.

As he settled behind her, he brought his hands to her neck. For a moment, his vision swam as he touched the skin on her shoulders, resisting an urge to moan. He saw Fili settle back into his chair, smoking his pipe, smiling but determinedly interested in a far corner of the kitchen.

Kili cleared his throat. "Tell me where the pain is," he asked, his voice low. Reese seemed frozen, taking a moment before she brought her hand to her neck, pointing to a spot above her left shoulder blade. Kili began to massage the area, finding the knot in her muscle. Not wanting to hurt her, he worked it gently. "You are tight right here," he murmured. "I'm just going to massage it out." Reese nodded shortly as he continued to massage.

After a moment, Kili felt Reese relax, allowing her back to rest against the chair as she tipped her head to the side to give him easier access to the knot. He deepened his touch, and she hissed slightly as he pushed into the knot more firmly. "Sorry," he said. "I'll try to be as gentle as I can."

"It's okay," she answered. "No pain no gain, right?" she joked.

Kili frowned quizzically at her saying. "I guess so," he smiled.

Reese allowed herself to relax, biting back a moan as the feeling of Kili's hands on her skin lulled her into a stupor. She marveled at her lack of willpower, at how she had allowed herself so quickly to get into this situation. Was it only a few hours ago that she had told herself to just get through the dwarves' visit without putting herself in danger of any sort of relationship with the very dwarf she had just prepared a meal for, after attacking him in her nightgown, and was now allowing to rub her neck?

She clearly had lost her senses. She blamed her fatigue from her journey, her surprise at finding Thorin here, her frayed nerves from wrestling with the dwarves, and the heavy dose of liqueur in her milk. Maybe there was something in their pipe smoke, too. She decided she didn't care. Maybe she'd care in the morning, but right now all she cared about was how delicious it felt to be sitting in comfortable silence in the warm kitchen with this intoxicating creature massaging her neck and shoulders.

Her eyes wandered around the kitchen, stopping at Fili's face. She was surprised to see that although he was stretched out in his chair, the seeming picture of relaxation, that he was watching them carefully. His eyes caught hers, and she felt trapped in a silent communication with him as they stared at each other. She realized that he knew. He knew her feelings for his brother. He had the same look on his face as Thorin had before in the dining hall. Was it so obvious to everyone? She felt panic in her eyes and hoped that he would see it as she tried to send him a silent message, begging him not say anything to his brother. His eyes crinkled slightly as he smiled at her in understanding. Then he quirked an eyebrow at her, darting his eyes to his brother and back to her. She felt as though he was communicating something else to her about Kili, but she wasn't able to make sense of it.

They all heard a noise in the dining hall and stiffened. Suddenly, there was a crash of a chair being knocked over followed by a woman's voice softly cursing. Reese looked at them. "It's Michelle!" she whispered a mischievous light coming into her eyes. She looked at Kili, who was grinning at her. "Shall we?" she asked him.

Kili nodded, his eyes glinting at her excitement. Reese looked questioningly at Fili, who shook his head saying, "I'll just watch. My brother and I both love a good joke, but I'm still recovering from my last Futurian prank, thanks."

Reese and Kili silently crept to the kitchen door, taking up position on either side. She looked over at Kili, who was grinning at her broadly, his brown eyes dancing. Reese cursed silently, gazing into Kili's eyes, as she waited for Michelle to enter the kitchen. She was only starting to realize how much trouble she was in, and it wasn't because Michelle was going to kill them for scaring her half to death.

* * *

**Since I wrote this chapter, I've been jumping out at my husband all over the place trying to scare him. It's really as much fun as Reese seems to find it here. Re: technology, I do believe they would have been able to create an ice box if they saved ice blocks from the winter by storing it in a shed packed in sawdust. North American pioneers often did this, but I felt like I needed to include an explanatory note because I felt my you all look skeptical every time I read that line :D**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Reese headed to the dining hall early. She was happy to be back among her people and greeted several friends along the way. Entering the dining hall, she saw the dwarves were already assembled at one of the tables, accompanied by Michelle. They were drawing curious glances from the Futurians. Reese waved at the dwarves as she entered and went to serve herself before heading to their table. She stopped to visit with several Futurians along the way, hugging a few women and children as she passed by.

Kili watched her move across the room. She looked beautiful in a simple knee length dress, brown belt slung low around her hips, and brown leather sandals. His eyes lingered on her as he watched her talk animatedly with several Futurians while she made her way to the dwarves' table.

Sitting down next to Thorin and Gandalf, she wished everyone good morning. A round of enthusiastic good mornings met her, and she smiled.

Michelle addressed her. "Reese, we've just been talking about the Company's plans for their stay with us. Thorin has been telling me that he, Gandalf, and Balin are going to ride to Rivendell today to meet with Lord Elrond to discuss their quest."

Reese looked at Thorin, trying to hide a smile behind her hand as she said politely, "Ahh, so you've decided to travel to Rivendell, Thorin? It must be an important matter." Her eyes laughed at him, knowing he would only agree to enter into the company of elves in the direst of situations.

Thorin glowered at her. "Yes, the wizard has persuaded me to consult with the elves, despite my significant misgivings."

Reese bit her tongue and looked down at her plate, not wanting to laugh at her friend in front of his subjects. Fili, who was sitting next to Thorin, nodded in agreement, ever supportive of his leader. Reese glanced away from them in order to collect herself and caught Kili's eye. The humour of Thorin's irritation at being overruled by Gandalf had not been lost on him either, and the glint in Kili's eye was nearly Reese's undoing.

Pinching her thigh in order to force herself to regain control, she looked back at Thorin. "Please send my regards to Lord Elrond. I'll be going to see him in a week's time. I'd come with you today, but the things I need aren't yet ready. How long will you be going for?"

"Three nights," he growled. He evidently thought that this period of time he was required to stay was the ultimate insult.

Reese pulled her lip between her teeth, nodding at him carefully. She needed to get off this topic.

"So, what are your plans for your time here," she addressed the whole table.

"We intend to stay no longer than three weeks," Thorin added. "My company is in need of rest, and we are very grateful for the generosity of the Futurians. Being able to meet with the elves as needed will also be … helpful." Thorin did not mention an early morning conversation with his nephew begging him to consider staying for several weeks at Adelaide.

"Three weeks!" Reese exclaimed. "That is an honour indeed!" Fuck, she thought. She hoped she came across as pleased, but she was unnerved by the idea of having to somehow keep herself from boldly declaring her feelings for Kili for three entire weeks. The sexual frustration by itself would probably cause her to explode, not even mentioning her desire to run through the halls shouting to the heavens that she loved him.

At first, she'd been confident she'd be able to maintain a detached distance from him. However, the evidence of her behaviour in the kitchen last night told her that she had very little willpower when it came to him.

"Well, I'm sure Michelle has already said that we are pleased to have you here! It's rare that we have visitors, and I have a feeling you'll have a wonderful time here. You've come at a good time, actually. We'll be having a wedding in a few days, which is a rare event for Futurians, and it'll be wonderful to have you join our celebrations! I'm sure you'll find a Futurian wedding something to behold." She smiled warmly at Thorin.

Thorin smiled back at her, nodding. He didn't think she realized that the internal struggle she was experiencing was written clearly on her face. He'd known her for years and had never seen her so uncomfortable. Emotionally uncomfortable at least, as his mind strayed to their many past physical pursuits, some of which had resulted in temporary physical discomfort. "We look forward to it," he said as he cleared his thoughts.

Thorin felt torn between his nephew's happiness and completing the quest. However, his instincts told him that staying at the Futurian castle was the right choice. He pondered Reese as she chatted with the group. She had always told him that she wasn't ever going to allow herself to fall in love, and he felt a twinge of uneasiness for his nephew at the possibility that her self-denial would lead to Kili's heartbreak. But he'd known Reese for a long time, and he felt she wasn't being honest with herself that she needed love and companionship in her life. Thorin also realized that he had little say in Kili's feelings for Reese. Mahal had set Kili on a path that Thorin couldn't stop him from, and the least Thorin could do is give Kili time to explore the road before him.

Thorin considered Reese. She seemed younger to him here. Maybe because she was among her own people she was able to relax. When he'd seen her in Exetor, she presented as more composed and guarded. He'd only ever seen her in her leather travelling suit, heavily laden with daggers, or naked. Seeing her here in a dress, visiting happily with her friends, he saw that she was a young woman with many years ahead of her.

Thorin's thoughts were interrupted by two women approaching the table. Reese rose to meet them, and they hugged her, exclaiming they hadn't known she'd returned. Reese turned to introduce them to the company. "These are my friends, Janine Stewart and Sarah deMoisac."

Janine, a plump blond, and Sarah, a dark curvy brunette with seductive features, both eyed the princes. Fili winked at them, making the women laugh. Sarah and Janine's flirtatious sexuality well known among the Futurians. Reese was sure their interest had been immediately peaked by the presence of these male dwarves. She didn't mind their sexual freedom and often envied it. However, she felt uncomfortable as she saw Sarah's eyes linger on Kili's form.

Fili offered for them to sit by him, making room for them between him and Kili. Reese ignored a pang of jealousy as Sarah squeezed next to Kili onto the crowded bench, her body pressing against his briefly. She gave him the sappiest look Reese had ever seen anyone have on their face, and Kili grinned down at her. Reese caught herself wishing she were the one sitting next to Kili, her thigh pressed against his as he grinned at her flirtatiously.

Reese's thoughts were drawn away when they were joined by Borgia, Adam, and Adam's wife, Julie. Adam and Julie were trailed by eleven rowdy curly blond children all under the age of sixteen. Julie was also holding twin 18 month boys in her arms while Adam barked over his shoulder at their brood to calm down and try to be respectful of the guests. Thorin looked at her and mouthed, "Thirteen?!" Reese covered her laugh with her mouth and nodded, signaling by pointing to her stomach that Julie was expecting again. Thorin rolled his eyes to the sky.

Upon seeing Reese, several of the younger children squealed and ran to her, jumping on her fighting over who got to hug her first. Reese laughed, making sure they all got their chance, and piled them around her and on her knees, drawing them all in a cuddle. Their breakfast group was quickly becoming a loud informal gathering, not typically what you would expect in the presence of a king. Thorin didn't mind, of course. He was used to the rowdy nature of dwarves, and his beard twitched as he watched Reese cuddle the children to her. He saw a pained look of longing cross her face as she ruffled a toddler's hair.

The merry group ate breakfast amidst boisterous conversation. Reese marveled at how much the dwarves could eat and laughed as they sang little songs and played games with each other and the children, initiating a small food fight. Sarah and Janine squealed as they were hit with a spoonful of eggs. Kili laughed, and he and Fili took the opportunity to protect the two women, using their plates as shields. Adam grumbled as coffee was spilled on his breakfast, and Julie ineffectually scolded any of her children who joined in the fight. Thorin smiled at how relaxed the Futurians were with the dwarves, feeling annoyed that he had to spend three days with pretentious elves.

The conversation ended when Gandalf rose. "It's time for us to depart." Thorin nodded and rose as well, a brooding look settling over his features, and Balin joined them.

Saying his goodbyes, he glowered at Kili and Fili, quirking an eyebrow at Kili who seemed to be flirting with the Futurian woman beside him. Flirting came too naturally to his nephews, and they didn't even seem to know they were doing it.

Thorin indicated to Kili that he wished to talk to him, pulling him aside. "I think you need to watch yourself. There's no point in our staying here for so long if you're going to waste your time with any woman who shows interest in you," he growled.

Kili looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"The woman sitting next to you has already marked you as her own, and you haven't done anything to deter her."

Kili looked around at Sarah. "I thought I was just being nice."

"Don't be so nice that they end up jumping into your bed. Sometimes I think being nice turns to bedding in the blink of an eye for you," Thorin glowered at him warningly.

"I didn't mean anything by it," muttered Kili, flushing at his uncle's words.

Michelle addressed Reese, pulling her attention from Thorin and Kili who were having a hushed conversation that she could not hear. "I understand that the dwarves would find it helpful to have a place to train during their stay with us. Would you be able to help them find a suitable location?"

Reese nodded. "I was thinking the west meadow would be perfect." She looked at the large dwarf with several tattoos on his head, trying to remember his name. He seemed to be their master at arms. "It's an open space, which would allow for sparring, but there are trees as well for target practice." Dwalin grunted, which Reese took to be agreement.

"It's going to be really hot today, so let's get going before the sun rises too high. Let's meet in the courtyard in ten minutes." Everyone quickly tidied up their table, depositing their dishes in the kitchen, and headed to their rooms to gather their weapons. Reese changed into shorts and a sleeveless shirt, tying a cloth around her hair to catch sweat.

Arriving in the courtyard, she saw that there was quite a gathering of people. In addition to the dwarves, Adam and Borgia and several of the Futurian women archers were waiting with their weapons. It appeared that training with dwarves was an opportunity not to be passed up. Bilbo even tagged along with his small sword strapped to his hips. Reese felt a pang as she saw Fili and Kili at the back of the group, chatting with Sarah and Janine who were members of the trained archers. Reese took a breath and followed the group Adam was leading up to the West Meadow.

As Kili walked with his brother and the women, he saw Reese in the middle of the group. He wondered if she was avoiding him. She hadn't spoken to him all morning, although she'd spoken to Fili. She didn't seem angry, just distant. After last night, he was no longer worried she disliked him. They had sat in the kitchen with Fili and Michelle talking long into the night. That morning, he had gone early to Thorin's room, asking for the company to linger at Adelaide so that he had the opportunity to spend more time with Reese. At breakfast, his uncle had pulled him aside to tell him to stop flirting with the Futurian named Sarah. Kili had been furious that his uncle would accuse him of flirting, but he wanted to make sure Reese didn't get the same impression.

Kili began to walk faster, leaving his brother with the two women, and caught up with Reese. As he joined her, Reese seemed to be deep in thought. "Are you still interested in learning to shoot a bow?" he asked.

Reese jumped surprised by his voiice. She looked at him and flushed slightly. "Sure," she said, "But don't worry if you have other things you'd like to work on instead."

Kili smiled at her. "You're not trying to get rid of me, I hope. I'd enjoy it. Maybe you can teach me something about daggers," he ventured.

He was making it very difficult to maintain a distance from him, and she didn't want to be rude to him. It wasn't his fault that every thought she had seem to focus on ripping his clothes off his gorgeous body. "Well, I doubt there is anything I could teach you about daggers. But I wouldn't mind a lesson in archery, if people weren't all standing around watching me, that is."

Kili smiled at her. "I'm sure there's a lot you could offer me about daggers," he murmured, glancing up at her. She looked at him in surprise. Was he flirting with her? She worried she'd given him the wrong impression the night before.

At the meadow, they broke into groups based on what people wanted to work on. Despite wanting to spend time with Reese, Kili found himself drawn into the group of women archers. They had several questions about his bow, which was different from theirs, and they all took turns making shots and discussing technique. Kili found several of the archers took the opportunity to touch him when he was making a shot.

Kili spent some time watching Reese practice with Dwalin and Adam. She had strapped her daggers onto her thighs, tucking several more into her waistband and boots. The leather straps against her bare skin were tantalizing. She had quite a bit of skill at knife fighting, and he stood watching her discretely, admiring her from a distance.

Reese took a break from sparring with Dwalin to let Adam have an opportunity to fight him. She was excited to see them fight together, considering how skilled they both were. She wasn't disappointed. Dwalin wasn't as tall as Adam but had a great deal of strength. Adam was very quick for a big man. They had different styles, and their fighting each other was like watching a dance. They soon had attracted the rest of the group as an audience, and people began exchanging bets about the outcome of the fight.

"Maybe now would be a good time for an archery lesson." Kili's silky voice was low in her ear, making her gasp. She hadn't heard him come up behind her. Looking up at him, her skin prickled at his close proximity. Nodding wordlessly, she followed him into the trees to where he had his bow.

Kili took her hand and drew her towards him as he held the bow between them. She loved the feel of her hand in his large one. She felt like he was cradling her hand, treasuring it as though it was precious.

"Have you ever shot a bow before?" he asked, looking at her.

She shook her head. "Not since I was really young. I don't know if I was even taught properly, and I don't remember anything," she smiled. "I'm a blank canvas for you to paint on."

Kili looked down at the bow. "Are you now?" he murmured. He glanced up her while handing her the bow. Reese actually felt pain at how luscious he was. She heard a cheer behind them and glanced over to see the fight still going.

"I'm going to teach you the dwarven way of shooting a bow. Unlike your archers, we shoot from a lower position by our hip," Kili explained as Reese nodded.

Kili went through explaining to her how to use the bow, showing her how to hold it, cock arrows, and aim. She found him to be a good teacher. He was patient and clear in his instructions. He watched her shoot several arrows, giving her verbal instruction, sometimes moving forward to change her hand position or adjust her posture slightly.

"Good, you're doing well," Kili said. "For a beginner, you're doing very well. Now, there are some small things I'd like to change." She expected him to reach out, pointing again to where she needed to make adjustments. Instead, he moved to stand close behind her to get a better feel for posture and grip. Reese stiffened immediately.

Kili's voice was low in her ear. "No no, don't tighten up. Now, I want you to move your arms like this." He reached a hand out to her arms, adjusting them the way he wanted. "Put your hands like this." His hands caressed hers slightly as he made slight adjustments to both of her hands, bringing his face close to hers to look down over her shoulder at the bow. She breathed in quickly, catching his scent as his beard scratched her cheek. Did she just hear him chuckle lightly? "Now, I want you to move your feet like this." Moving his foot between hers, he pushed her legs apart slightly.

"Twist your hips back a bit." He put his hands on her hips, pulling them back into him. Reese had to bite her lip to keep from moaning as she felt herself press against him. "Turn your body slightly this way." His hands came to her ribs, touching them lightly as he adjusted their angle.

"And your shoulders like this." He brought his hands to her shoulders, rolling them slightly to be angled better. "You're hunching, so you need to stand a bit taller." He ran his hand softly between her shoulder blades, his fingers trailing over bare skin. This time she was sure she heard quiet laughter rumble in his chest as she shivered slightly as his touch. "Now, turn your face this way." His voice was even lower than before as his hand came slowly to her chin, turning it slightly. He caressed her cheek lightly as he drew his hand away. Reese felt her mouth go dry, disappointed that the touch had only lasted a moment.

"Good," he said. "Now I just want to check …" He pressed his body fully against hers this time. She dared not move lest she ruin everything he had just changed in her posture. She held perfectly still as he stood with his chest pressed to her back, leaning his head over her shoulder as he looked at the aim of her arrow. She could feel his breath sweep across her collar bone. She closed her eyes, taking a slow deep breath as the seconds ticked by with her back pressed against him.

"Good," he said again. He stepped back. "Let 'er fly." Swallowing first, Reese released the string, and the arrow made a perfect bull's-eye.

Despite the fact that her head was still swimming from Kili's closeness, Reese shouted, punching the air victoriously. "Yes!" She grinned as Kili laughed at her. "I know it was all you, but still it's so satisfying for me!" Forgetting herself, she move to high five him. He didn't know what she was trying to do, so she showed him how people could playfully clasp their hands together in celebration. His hands lingered in her hand before she pulled away.

Kili gazed at her beautiful face, her eyes alight with triumph, her mouth wide in a grin. They stood gazing at each other a moment before they were interrupted.

A slow clap sounded behind them as they both turned to see Fili leaning against a tree. "Well done!" he said. "I must say you're an improvement on my brother. He might need you to come into battle with him so that he can actually shoot properly."

Reese laughed as Kili punched Fili lightly in the arm. The group watching Adam and Dwalin had broken up. The fight had been a tie without either being able to best the other. The archers returned to the trees, and Reese thanked Kili for the lesson before moving back towards the clearing.

As the morning continued, Reese grew weary of the group. She was tired of watching the archers flirt with Kili, and she felt she could use a nap as the day grew hotter. She also wouldn't mind a bath, feeling sticky with sweat from her exertion with Dwalin. Excusing herself to Dwalin, she moved towards the edge of the forest, taking a separate path from the one they had traveled to get to the meadow. Kili watched her disappear into the trees. He wondered at her safety alone in the woods.

The noise of the group soon fell behind Reese, and she relished the cool silence of the trees. She walked for fifteen minutes and could barely hear the group at all. She was feeling physically exhausted by her constant yearning for Kili. "Three weeks," she muttered grumpily. She'd be dead from exhaustion before the first week was out.

Reese breathed in the mossy scent of the forest around her. She loved the solitude it offered her, and the clean fresh scents helped to clear her head. She held her hand out, stroking trees as she walked by. They were tall thick old trees that grew on the gently sloping valley wall. The looked up at the tops far above her, seeing the leaves trembling in the gentle wind, the clear blue sky above them.

Reese came upon one of the streams that fed the many waterfalls that ran around and over the castle. The water was cool and inviting, and she thought she would love to swim. She removed her clothing and slid into one of the pools along the stream. She immediately felt refreshed and willed her worries to wash away as she floated in the water. She was enjoying the time to herself to gather her thoughts and clear her mind.

She spent quite a long time in the pool, floating on her back, staring up at the clear blue sky. She swirled the water with her hands, pushing cold waves over her breasts and shoulders. Birds crisscrossed through her vision far above her in the tree tops. When she finally grew cold she drew herself up on the flat rock where she'd left her clothes. It had a bit of sun falling on it, and she stretched out to bask in the heat on her cool skin. She closed her eyes, her body warming from the sun and the warm rock. She spread her fingers over the rock surface, playing with the grain of the stone while the wind blew gently over her skin. Sighing contentedly, she enjoyed the clarity of her mind as she connected with the ground and the world around her. She felt herself begin to gently doze.

Reese jolted awake as she heard a twig snap. Her heart froze. The sound of the twig was coming in the completely opposite direction of the fighters, who she could still hear shouting and laughing far in the distance. Would they hear her if she screamed? She doubted they would, their own noise drowning out that of any around them. Looking around her, she saw one of her knives within reach. Drawing the dagger into her hand, she slipped silently behind a tree. She heard a twig snap again, even closer this time. Her heart was racing now. She listened carefully for any sign of whether the intruder was an orc or an animal, but she expected an orc as an animal was less likely to be so noisy as it moved. She wondered if she should run, but knew she wasn't fast enough to outrun an orc. She looked around for a tree to climb, but the ones near her had branches too high for her to reach.

She heard the creature pause on the other side of her tree. It was close enough now that she could hear its breath. Reese's heart stopped. It sounded like there was only one, and she hoped with luck that she'd be able to overpower it. Palming her dagger loosely in her hand, she decided her advantage lay in the offensive. She heard the creature shift again, and she swiftly moved out, reaching to point her dagger at the throat of the intruder, ready to slit it in an instant.

She froze. Kili was standing there, sword lifted, eyeing her dagger warily. Reese's heart stopped. They stood staring at each other, fear and surprise written on both of their faces. "Shit." she exclaimed. "Kili!" She suddenly became aware that she was completely naked as Kili's face turned from surprise to amusement. His eyes darkened as they ran down her body, lingering on her breasts and the fan shaped tattoo between them.

"Shit!" she said again, quickly moving behind the tree she'd come from. She heard Kili begin to laugh. "What are you doing here?! This isn't funny! I'm naked Kili!" She felt anger and embarrassment rise up inside of her.

Kili was still laughing. "I'm well aware that you're naked. Don't get mad at me. I didn't take your clothes off."

"Stop laughing and pass me my things! What were you thinking, sneaking up on me like that?"

"I wasn't sneaking up on you," he said as he moved to pick up her clothes and passed them around the tree.

"What would you call it?" she grumbled.

"I was looking for you. You'd been gone a long time, and this forest isn't safe for anyone to be wandering alone. I thought something might have happened to you."

"Then why were you coming from the south west?" she cried as she came around the tree, fully dressed. Kili looked mournfully at her clothes. "And don't look at me like that. Save those looks for a woman who wants them," she snapped.

She immediately regretted her hard words as Kili looked pained at the last statement before he said, "I crossed over the stream higher up before doubling back to head back to the group. I was going to tell Fili I was going to look for you at the castle to make sure you got back alright. I didn't want him to worry about me. When I came upon the pool and saw your clothes and daggers, I was worried that something might have happened in the pool."

Reese cringed at the implication that people liked to know where the people they cared about where. "I don't need babysitting, Kili. I've been on my own for a while, you know." She ignored the fear she'd felt when she'd realized she was alone in the woods, being stalked by what she thought was an orc.

Kili held his hands up in mock defense, grinning at her again. "Sorry, sorry. I was only trying to help."

"Don't smile at me," Reese growled, pulling on her boots. "I'm mortified as it is."

"I can't see why," Kili said in a low voice. Reese cringed again as the melody of his voice washed seductively over her.

"You can't help but flirt with any woman in front of you, can you?" she snapped, jumping to her feet and striding in the direction of the castle, ignoring the hurt look on his face.

Kili stood for a moment before following her at a distance. She knew he was making sure she made it to the castle safely, despite his desire to let his brother know he was safe. She felt a pang of guilt and stopped. Turning to him she said, "We should let Fili know you're alright. You've been gone a long time." Kili nodded, looking grateful.

They walked back to the group without talking. When they exited the trees, the group was already packing up. Reese moved from the trees to join them in their preparations to return to the castle for lunch. She saw Kili join his brother, who cast him an annoyed look as though to say, "Where the hell were you? I was worried!" She scowled, feeling the clarity and peace she'd achieved slipping away from her.


	10. Chapter 10

Kili spent the afternoon searching for Reese in the castle. He wanted to apologize to her for what happened in the forest. They hadn't spoken at all on their way back to the group, and she had clearly avoided him as they returned to the castle. Kili had looked for her around the castle and had been directed to her room after asking Adam where he might find her.

Kili knocked softly on Reese's door but there was no answer. He opened the door a crack and called her name. Not hearing a response, he widened the door to see an empty room. The door opened into a living room furnished with a large desk, fireplace, divan, and two comfortable chairs, as well as a book case and several pieces of art covering the stone walls. The candles were all cold, and the wall sconces were empty. Two wooden doors exiting from the room on either side of the desk stood open as well, and the quarters were dark and silent.

Kili wondered where she could be. He'd searched everywhere he could think of, and he must have missed her somewhere. Kili shut the door behind himself to take a minute to think. He glanced around the living room and his eyes landed on the desk with paper and quill on it. Thinking he would leave her a note, he crossed the room to her desk, which was beside her open bedroom door. Kili glanced into the bedroom and saw a large four poster bed made of dark wood set against the wall. A long dresser stood against one wall beside another fireplace built on an angle into the wall, with a large wardrobe near the head of the bed, also made of dark wood. A north facing window was set into the stone above the dresser, lighting the room with long shadows from the late afternoon sun.

Kili froze as he saw Reese in the bed, sleeping. She was lying on her back, a sheet draped half over her naked body. He cursed silently as he wished he had knocked more loudly.

Kili stood frozen, unsure what to do next. A better person would have left the room, maybe someone with more restraint. Someone a little less reckless, a little less impish. Someone a little less irresistibly drawn to the woman on the bed.

Instead, Kili quietly entered the room further, unable to remove himself from her presence. He stood inside her doorway for several minutes not moving, his eyes caressing her form. One arm was stretched above her head and her face was turned away from him. His eyes traveled down her face, over the hollow in her neck, and gazed at her large, beautiful breasts. He wondered if she liked having her breasts stroked and suckled gently. He so badly wanted to caress them.

He closes his eyes to block out the image, his head dizzy with arousal. Opening them again, his eyes continued to travel down her body and stopped at the tattoo on her right thigh. He moved closer to get a better look. He hadn't been able to look at her tattoos before now. He'd never seen a woman with tattoos before and found it incredibly arousing. This tattoo was a picture of four brown owls on a branch, two adult owls, and two baby owls, cuddled together and looking lovingly at each other. Dwarves' tattoos always had meaning, and he wondered if this tattoo had significance for Reese. His head filled with questions he yearned to ask her about herself and her life.

Reese began to stir and flutter her eyelids. Kili panicked, immediately regretting moving further into the room. Now he was trapped, too far from the door to be able to escape undetected. He looked around the room and saw he was close to the wardrobe, which stood slightly open. He quickly ducked into the wardrobe, squeezing his broad shoulders into the tight space, and pulled the door behind him. He was unable to pull it all the way shut from the inside, resulting in his still being able to see her. Kili leaned against the wall of the wardrobe, terrified she was going to find him. His heart was hammering in his head as he attempted to quiet his breathing. Pressing his back against the wall of the wardrobe, he closed his eyes and waited, hoping she wouldn't have reason to look inside the wardrobe.

Reese moaned and stretched, arching and pulling the sheet entirely from her body. Her nipples puckered in the cool air in her room. Reese had spent the rest of the day avoiding Kili. Knowing the other Futurians were eager to spend time with the dwarves and make sure they were comfortable, Reese had spent the heat of the afternoon napping. She woke after sleeping deeply for a couple of hours, reluctant to leave the cool dark safety of her room.

She turned sleepily on her side and remembered the events of the morning. In the privacy of her room, she allowed herself to remember the feel of Kili's hands on her body as he adjusted her stance when holding his bow. She moaned softly as she remembered his pushing her legs farther apart and pressing his back against hers to check her position. His body had felt hard and strong. She'd had to resist the urge to lean back and let her head fall against his shoulder. How she longed to touch his shoulders, to run her hands along his collarbone and neck and dip her fingertips into the hollow where they met. She wanted him to pull her to him, cuddling her into the broad expanse of his chest.

She slid her cheek along the cool pillow, remembering his beard against the skin there. Her mind trailed to the moment in the forest pool when she'd been standing before him naked and his eyes had travelled down her body. She'd seen hunger in his eyes and knew he'd found her desirable, despite her holding a knife to his throat. She laughed softly thinking maybe he'd found that even more desirable. She imagined he would not deny her if she approached him. What if instead of ducking behind the tree, she'd moved towards him then, pulling him to her by his belt, waiting unnecessarily long to drop her dagger. She might have pulled his pants loose, freeing his cock but leaving him clothed. Would he have taken her against the tree, the rough bark against her back, their cries unheard by any around them except the birds? She imagined what it would feel like for Kili to thrust into her hungrily.

Reese felt herself growing wet and the ache build between her legs. This ache had become familiar since the dwarves had arrived. She trailed her hands down her abdomen to between her legs, searching for a release. She moaned softly as her fingers slipped between her wet folds, gently massaging her clitoris.

Kili still had his eyes closed. He was tense with fear that she was going to discover him at any moment. However, when he heard her moan softly, he couldn't stop his eyes from flying open.

Kili had only dreamed of what he saw. He had fantasized what it would be like to watch Reese pleasure herself in front of him, responding to his commands. He couldn't help but gaze transfixed at the scene unfolding before him.

Kili watched as she dipped her hand between her legs and began to move her fingers rhythmically, simultaneously grinding her hips. He watched her other hand lazily drag down to her breasts, tweaking each of her nipples in turn. He nearly groaned when she raised the hand she'd been fondling her breast with to her lips, licked her fingers, and brought them back to her nipples. He saw her nipples pucker tightly in response to the cool moisture being applied to him.

Kili wondered what she was thinking about. He wondered what she liked, what sorts of things brought her to orgasm. His vision clouded with images of his doing things to her to make her come, making her have huge screaming orgasms. He watched as she brought herself to climax, and his heart stopped as she cried out. The look on her face as she became undone was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. He leaned against the wall overwhelmed with the beauty of this woman before him, wishing he could touch her, capturing her lips with his as she moaned. He closed his eyes again, trying to calm the beating of his heart and to ignore his straining erection.

Reese wasn't surprised that she'd come quickly. She felt as though she was on the brink every moment of the day that had passed. Grateful for the momentary release, she pulled the covers over herself, curling onto her side and passing back into slumber.

A few hours later, Reese woke. She had slept the afternoon away. She lay still for a while, feeling cold and hungry, pulling the covers tightly around herself as the light outside her window told her the end of the day was approaching, the heat of the sun leaving the earth. She was always grateful that evenings at Adelaide remained cool.

Her stomach rumbled noisily, and she rose from the bed to dress. She pulled one of the doors to her wardrobe open to don brown linen pants, a soft white undershirt, and a long sleeved oversized sweater that wrapped cozily around her. She bent to pull on socks before slipping her feet into a well-worn pair of brown leather shoes. As the air stirred, her nose caught a scent. It smelled deep and masculine of woods and musk. It reminded her of Kili's scent when he'd leaned against her during her archery lesson. She slowly opened the second door of her wardrobe. The scent hit her again, more strongly this time, as she stared into her wardrobe. Seeing the sleeveless shirt she'd been wearing this morning, she pulled it to her nose and inhaled deeply savoring the smell of him. She wondered at the ability of his scent to linger on her clothing after such brief contact.

Arriving at the dining hall, Reese wandered towards the food line. The dwarves were at a table surrounded by Futurians. They'd clearly made friends in the short time they'd been there. The group was rowdy already. Reese saw Kili surrounded by several women, including Sarah. Reese dropped her head, hoping he wouldn't see her. She drew her sweater around her ribs and tousled her hair with her hands, yawning discretely as she was still waking up from her afternoon of slumber.

Entering into the line for food, Reese served herself. Michelle jumped in line behind her. "Hey! Where have you been all day?"

"Hiding," Reese grumbled, yawning again and rubbing her eyes. "In my bed."

"You look it," Michelle said, eyeing her friend's tousled hair. "What are you hiding from?"

Reese looked at her friend grumpily. "Men. Dwarves."

Michelle's eyebrows rose. "Really, any particular one, or just the group in general? I'd understand if you were avoiding all males. Sometimes it's what I want to do."

Reese smiled and shook her head. "Just one. Chocolate eyes. Dark hair. Amazing body. Amazing voice. Too friendly."

"Oh." Michelle eyed her friend in confusion. "You mean the young one? Kili? What happened to Thorin?"

Reese shrugged. "Not that kind of relationship. I think he knows too."

"Hmmmmm. Do you want to sit down to talk about this?" Reese shrugged sleepily, letting her friend lead her over to a secluded table.

Sitting down, Reese told Michelle everything. At first Michelle was excited. She wanted for her friend to be happy. But as Reese told her the rest of the story, she realized how difficult this was for her Reese who had always cut herself off from any possible romantic attachments. At first Michelle had hoped Reese's relationship with Thorin might turn into more, but time had proven that Reese and Thorin's relationship was not based on the possibility of love.

"This is torture for you," Michelle observed, glancing over at Kili. "Are you sure there's no chance …"

"No," Reese grumbled. "Don't even bring it up. This is not what I want. I like the way things are in my life right now, and I don't want things to change."

Michelle nodded. "Okay." She glanced around the room. "So what's your plan for the rest of the time he's here?"

Reese considered this. "Well, I'm on laundry duty tomorrow, so that will keep me out of the way. Then there are the wedding preparations, which are going to keep me busy. There's a few days there. I guess I can just avoid him the rest of the time, maybe pick up a few extra kitchen shifts. I have to stay away because whenever I'm around him I seem to forget what I want and let things happen …" She trailed off thinking. "Then next week I have to go to Rivendell, and I could probably extend my stay there by a few days. But I hate to do that to Adam, keeping him away unnecessarily. Although, maybe just Borgia can come since it's only a day's ride. After that, there'll only be a few days left. And I guess when worst comes to worst I can throw myself in the fountain several times a day to cool myself off. Take lots of naps, too. That might work." She smiled wryly at Michelle, hoping she'd laugh at Reese's attempt at levity.

Michelle shrugged. "Alright, who am I to question. But I do wonder if you're missing an opportunity here." Reese glowered at her.

Michelle looked over Reese's shoulder at the dwarf table. "God he's sexy," Michelle breathed, eyeing Kili. "What do you think he's like in bed? Like do you think he's always playful like this, or do you think he has a dark sultry side that comes out?"

Sarah stared at Michelle in irritation. "Helpful, thank you," she snarked sarcastically.

Michelle rolled her eyes slightly before glancing at the table again. "Well you better be sure that you're not interested because it looks like Sarah is ready to make her move, and he doesn't seem to be shunning her."

Reese couldn't help glancing over her shoulder to see Sarah for some reason hugging Kili tightly while he laughed at Bofur. Reese looked away annoyed. "God, she's throwing herself at him like a …."

Michelle interrupted Reese sharply. "Don't finish that sentence. Sarah's doing nothing wrong, and neither is he if he enjoys it. Don't be a jerk to our friend just because she's going for what she wants when you don't have the guts."

Reese was hurt by Michelle's words and was taken aback by her outburst. She didn't agree with what Michelle had just said about not having the guts, but Reese bit her tongue not wanting to provoke her further. Michelle raised her hands saying, "I'm sorry. This is your thing, but I just don't want to participate in your scapegoating people because there's stuff going on that you can't or won't deal with."

Reese shut her eyes and rested her hand in her head and deciding to steer away from this topic. "I'm sorry. I was going too far."

Michelle nodded, smiling at Reese in spite of her previously harsh words. She cleared her throat. "I have to make an announcement about how long the dwarves are staying and that they'll be joining in the wedding. Do you want to sneak out of here before I do that? Maybe we can meet in the baths later for a more relaxing girl chat, maybe invite the other girls and take our minds off things? It'll be good for you to be with people, and I could use a break too. I don't know if I'm PMSing or something, but running this castle this week is wearing on me."

Reese nodded. "Maybe the upcoming wedding?" Michelle looked thoughtful. "That sounds great though," Reese continued. "I'll see you down there in a couple hours then." She stood up and slipped out the dining hall, hopefully unnoticed. She felt bad for not spending time with Thorin's people, but she could only handle so much temptation in one day.

Reese heard Michelle address the group, officially welcoming the dwarves, which was met with rowdy cheers from the Futurians. She then announced that the dwarves would be staying for three weeks and will be attending the wedding celebrations. The Futurians' cheered more loudly in response to this news. Reese couldn't help feeling proud of her people that they were so happy to have Thorin's company here with them. She knew the Futurians had a reputation of being inhospitable and reclusive, and she was glad that the dwarves were able to see this other side to their community.

Kili saw Reese slide out of the dining hall. He still wanted to apologize to her for intruding on her in the forest, although he felt as though he had so much to apologize for at this point that he wasn't sure where to start. He'd watched her visit with Lady Michelle. They'd seemed engaged in a deep conversation during which Reese shook her head several times. He watched her leave again, noting how sexy she looked in the loose brown pants and sweater with her hair mussed from sleep.

Kili moved to follow Reese just when Lady Michelle began to address the gathering, officially welcoming the dwarves. As one of the Princes of Erebor, Kili was unable to leave until Lady Michelle was done. When Lady Michelle was finished, Kili excused himself from the table and went into the hallway to look for Reese, but he was unable to find her for the rest of the evening.

Reese went to visit with Julie and her kids for a couple of hours before meeting Michelle in the baths. Julie and Adam were good friends of hers, and she loved their children, even if being around so many screaming toddlers at bedtime was a bit overwhelming.

Adam and Julie were one of the Futurian's greatest success stories. Julie had arrived in Middle Earth alone forty years ago. She'd had a family and children before she'd arrived, and she'd been devastated for several years by not being able to get back to them. Adam had arrived ten years later. He'd been out hunting with his brother when the forest around Adam had changed and he'd arrived in the Futurian valley. Futurians seemed to always arrive in this valley, which was why they'd built Adelaide there. Adam and Julie had hit it off instantly. They'd had so many similar values, in particular their intense Christian beliefs, which Reese did not share with them. When Reese had arrived 16 years ago, Julie had taken Reese on as a little sister of sorts and had been helpful to Reese in her grieving. Since that time, Reese had always felt as though they were family and their children her nieces and nephews. Like many Futurians, this new extended family had helped Reese gain a sense of belonging in this strange world.

Reese sometimes found being around them a bit frustrating, but in the way that she'd often found her own sisters annoying when they disagreed or tried to take care of each other too much. She tended to like Adam better, who was a bit more relaxed about some of his and Julie's staunch beliefs. Because she preferred Adam, Reese felt like she had to make sure that Julie didn't ever suspect her relationship with Adam to be anything more than friendship. Reese also felt bad that Adam accompanied her on so many outings. It probably wasn't easy to be left with so many kids while Adam was away, although the Futurian community was very helpful to each other with things like child rearing. Julie usually had several people clamoring to look after her children. When Reese got back to Adelaide, she made a point of visiting Julie as often as possible to lend a hand.

Although she loved Julie, she was frustrated because Julie was always trying to fix her up with a man. Julie and Reese had such similar stories, and Reese was often annoyed that Julie didn't understand Reese's reluctance to remarry and have children again. However, despite these irritations, Julie was a dear friend. She helped Julie get the younger kids ready for bed, dodging Julie's pointed questions about finding a husband and encouragement for Reese to date one of the Futurian men. Recently, Julie had been stuck on a man named Benjamin.

Benjamin was a Futurian who'd been at Adelaide for 70 years and had shown some interest in Reese. She was irritated because there were quite a few other women he could pursue, and she'd made it clear she wasn't interested. Benjamin was close friends with Julie, but Reese didn't like him. She imagined she saw a side to him that Julie didn't see, a lecherous side of a man who wanted a woman because he was insulted by her reluctance and saw himself as superior to her.

Adam, who was always good at reading people, often tried to dissuade Julie's encouragement of Reese's becoming involved with Benjamin, but Julie ignored Adam's remarks, telling Adam to leave the matters of women to her. Reese knew that Julie wanted to see her friend happy and to Julie that meant married and settled down with children.

Reese was also surprised to learn that Julie wasn't as enamored with the dwarves as many of the Futurians were. Reese was particularly surprised because she'd often thought if there were any Futurian man who most resembled a dwarf's temperament, it was Adam. Reese learned Julie didn't like how flirtatious they were. Julie tended to be more conservative than many of the other Futurian women. Adam seemed to have a more realistic view of the world, but Reese was more likely to see this when they were out on the road. Reese doubted Julie was aware of her involvement with Thorin Oakenshield or Julie would have voiced her disapproval.

However, Reese dearly loved Julie and Adam's children and didn't mind some of her irritation with Julie in exchange for the time spent with them. Julie really was like a sister to her that simply didn't always see eye to eye with Reese on things.

After the children were in bed, Julie and Reese had a chance to sit and visit, Reese updating Julie on some of the things she'd seen on her latest excursion. Julie told Reese about her pregnancy, saying she thought this one was a girl. Reese smiled thinking if anyone knew the symptoms of pregnancy associated with gender it was Julie. This would be her and Adam's fourteenth child together.

Julie turned the conversation to Benjamin, and Reese took this as her cue to leave for the evening. She bade Julie good night and headed to the baths, making sure to listen carefully for any dwarves in the hallway that she should avoid. Reese was starting to feel refreshed from her evening with Julie and their family, enjoying having her mind distracted.

Reese was the first to arrive in the baths. She hadn't met anyone on her way and was happy to see the baths unoccupied. Not wasting a moment, she pulled the privacy screen across the pool. If any of the dwarves came, she didn't need to worry about their knowing she was present. After her event with Kili in the pool, Reese realized she needed to be careful about disrobing where she could be found. She didn't want to create anymore tempting situations for herself. Quickly removing her clothes, she slid into the water.

The baths were one of Reese's favourite places in the castle. She'd always loved water, and she could spend hours in the warm water, floating and thinking. She also loved to bring Julie's kids here with her to play. Reese floated on her back gazing at the ceiling above her. The light in the room was warm and golden, cast by just two torches, the windows giving a view of the black night sky. She listened to the water spilling into the pool from the fountain in the far corner and the waves lapping against the pool edges.

Sarah arrived shortly after and had a big smile for her. Reese felt a pang of guilt for what she'd said about Sarah in the dining hall and was grateful to Michelle for stopping her from slandering their friend. Reese and Sarah fell into silence as they both relaxed in the warm water. They were soon joined by Janine and Michelle. Janine was carrying four glasses and the bottle of mulberry liqueur Reese had opened the night before. Remembering the previous night, Reese was stunned thinking that only a day had passed since the dwarves had arrived. They each had a generous serving of the liqueur as they reclined against the edges of the pool.

"Mmmmm, this is divine," Sarah moaned. "I think I could stay here all night."

"Me too," breathed Janine. "Even though it was so hot today, this feels great."

"Yep," agreed Michelle. Nobody wanted to talk very much.

They sat in the water enjoying each other's company, their muscles relaxing in the heat, sipping the liqueur. After a few minutes, Janine said, "I'm going to sleep with Fili."

"Yep." The three other women nodded, fully aware already of Janine's intent, as they stared hazily across the room, half lost in their own thoughts.

"It's going to be awesome." Janine added, unperturbed by her friends' lack of surprise.

"Probably," the three agreed. They had all had their own thoughts about how good the dwarves were likely to be in bed, and Janine was skilled in her own right.

"Kili is so god damn hot," Sarah added.

The women nodded murmuring agreement again. Reese saw Michelle glance at her quickly, checking to see if Reese was going to be rude. Reese didn't betray any emotion on her face.

Sarah looked over at Michelle and Reese. "What about you two? Anyone catch you eye?"

Reese grimaced but saw Michelle blush at the question. She looked at her friend in surprised. "Michelle?" Michelle was normally outwardly chaste and reserved. She never engaged in any flirtation or dalliances with men or women. Reese knew Michelle was a very sexual woman but she'd held herself apart romantically since arriving in Middle Earth 150 years ago. Reese was stunned that Michelle might have found a dwarf to tempt her. "Who?" Reese asked.

Michelle blushed, shrugging. "I think Bofur is cute."

"Bofur? Which one is that?" Reese asked, looking at Janine and Sarah in surprise.

"One with the hat," Janine said.

"Woah," said Sarah.

"Don't make too much of it," said Michelle. "I just think he's cute and sweet."

Janine looked at Michelle. "Hmmmm, nope, this is big." She grinned as Michelle shook her head.

"Who knew Dwarves would be such a hit around here?" Reese laughed.

"Shhhh," Michelle hushed them as they giggled quietly, lapsing back into momentary silence.

"What about you, Reese?" Sarah pushed again. "Anyone catch your eye?"

Reese wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"She's saving herself for _Benjamin_," Janine teased, knowing of Julie's plans for Reese.

Reese snorted. "Benjamin is an ass." The other three nodded in agreement.

"He's kind of a prick, seems to think he's God's gift to women," added Sarah. "Not sure what Julie's about trying to set you up with him."

Reese shook her head. "Maybe she sees something we don't."

"Or maybe she doesn't see something we do," Sarah muttered.

Silence fell on the group again. They remained in silence for several minutes before a group of male Futurians entered the pool on the other side of the screen, disrupting their privacy. Sarah sighed and stretched. "I guess that's my cue. I need to get to bed," she said. "Are you three staying here for a bit?"

"I'm heading out too," said Reese. Michelle and Janine stood up as they all pulled on robes and headed into the hallway leading to their rooms.

"See you all tomorrow?" Janine asked. Sarah and Michelle nodded.

"Not me," Reese said. "I'm on laundry duty, but I might run into you at breakfast."

"Okay, night," Janine said, hugging everyone before going to her room. They all exchanged goodnights. Reese was smiling as she let herself into her room. She'd enjoyed spending her evening with her women, despite having to manage her reaction to the discussion about the dwarves, and she was feeling grounded and refreshed. She mentally added spending time with friends to her list of ways to get through the next three weeks.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favourites. The next chapter is a bit hard for me to write because I have some things I want to happen that I'm finding a bit complicated to map out. Please bear with me if it takes me a bit longer to get it up. I have the chapters after the next one written, but it's just this bridge that is tricky. I'm also starting a new job next week, which is freaking me out, so between my complicated plot and my new job angst, I'm struggling with confidence and motivation. However, I find reviews really encouraging so drop me a line if you want to see this up more quickly. **

**I'd specifically like to know if I'm adding complexity to Reese's character in a way that is plausible. For example she's playful in chapter one but as we get to know her some dysfunction comes out. I'm doing this on purpose, and I'm curious about if it's working. Also, is Kili's character working? I spend less time on him and hope that his decisions are making sense to the reader in terms of his character.**

**Finally, if you don't mind please let me know what typos you find. My eyes started to cross after reading it over so many times, but I was impatient to update rather than let it sit again to read for typos. There's always something I miss either way :D Thx all! RP**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have struggled with the first half of this chapter quite a bit. We all have a few of those, and it's a work in progress :D **

* * *

Kili didn't see Reese the next morning at breakfast. As he was walking down the hall, he saw Lady Michelle and stopped to ask her about Reese. She gave him an odd look before telling him that Reese had risen very early for breakfast. Kili then hoped Reese would join them for training again but she didn't meet them then either. After lunch, Kili saw his brother sneaking off with Janine. He wasn't surprised to see them twined around each other as they found Fili's room. In the past, Kili would likely have done the same, if not sooner.

Kili approached Lady Michelle after lunch, asking again if she'd seen Reese. She shook her head, giving him an even odder look than that morning. He decided to go for a walk through the castle. Along the way he passed an open door. He heard giggling inside, but his heart caught when he also heard Reese's voice. Returning to the doorway, he saw Reese in one of the Futurian's rooms. She was accompanied by Adam and Julie's 18 month old twins.

Reese was holding a bed sheet in her arms, which she was flinging up into the air so that it billowed down over the heads of the twins, who screamed with laughter and clawed the sheet away from their faces only to grin at her in anticipation. Reese repeated the action, gaining more and more laughter from the twins.

Kili laughed at their game, capturing the attention of all three. The twins became shy, clinging to Reese's legs as they eyed him warily. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

Reese cringed before forcing herself to smile at Kili. The sour expression didn't go unnoticed by him, but he chose to ignore it, thinking it likely had to do with the reason she was avoiding him. "I'm on laundry duty, so I'm trying to change the sheets in everyone's room. However, I also told Julie that I'd look after her twins to let her get some rest. Normally they aren't too much trouble, but they've gotten a lot busier since the last time I did this."

Kili nodded, looking confused. "You don't have servants for this?"

Reese shook her head. "No, we don't do that. Instead, we divide up all of the labour, and each person has their responsibilities. I'm usually on laundry and cooking, but everyone has their own skills like gardening, carpentry, you know."

Kili nodded, contemplating her words. "I didn't realize. We should be contributing during our stay here."

"Absolutely not," said Reese. "You're our guests. We are so pleased to have you and just want you to enjoy your stay." Kili watched as Reese bundled up the dirty sheets and tossed them towards the door while the twins still hung on her legs. He had to suppress a laugh as she tried to walk around the room while pulling a child along with each of her legs.

"Can I help you?" Kili asked suddenly. Reese was startled by the question.

"That's not necessary," she frowned. "I'm sure you have other things you'd like to do."

"There's nothing I'd like to do more," Kili said. He'd been searching for Reese for hours and wasn't going to let her get away now.

Kili moved to help Reese put the clean sheets on the bed while the twins started to play. They shortly became curious about Kili, peeking around the edge of the bed at him. "Is it okay if I play with them?" Kili asked Reese.

Reese held up her hands. "By all means, please!" She laughed despite herself. Kili fell to his knees around the corner of the bed. When the twins peeked out at him, he lunged playfully at them and growled, sending them shrieking across the room. The room filled with squeals of joy and excitement as the twins each took turns approaching Kili in hopes that he'd chase them.

Not missing an opportunity, Reese quickly finished making the bed, scooping up the dirty bedding and ushering the three from the room. Reese put the sheets in a cart in the hall. "Thank you," Reese said. Suddenly, each twin ran as fast as they could in opposite directions down the hall. Kili and Reese chased them down and met back at the door, each with a squealing twin under their arm. "How does she do it?" Reese gasped, unable to help keep herself from smiling at him. "She's got thirteen children and another one on the way!"

Kili shook his head. "I'd never been able to imagine having so many children. Dwarves rarely have more than two. I think my mother would have killed someone if she'd had more than us."

"I'd believe it," said Reese smiling. "Even now you two look like you're always searching for trouble." Kili chuckled.

Kili followed Reese to the next room where she continued her work while Kili chased the twins up and down the hall, growling and snarling as they squealed and screamed with laughter. Despite herself, Reese was grateful that he'd come along. She would never have gotten everything done at the rate she'd been going. With his help, Reese quickly got through all of the Futurian rooms, depositing the sheets in the laundry room. She turned to see that Kili was leaning against the wall holding a sleeping twin in each of his arms. "How did you get them to sleep at the same time?" she whispered. He shrugged, looking at her in bewilderment.

"Let's take them back to Julie. They're rooms are just around the corner." she whispered. "Do you want me to take one?"

Kili shook his head and followed her. Reese couldn't help admiring him as he effortlessly carried the twins to Julie's quartres. Kili's broadness in his shoulders made him able to cradle a twin in either arm. He looked completely comfortable carrying the children, and Reese imagined him carrying his own sleeping children snuggled into his broad chest. Her heart lurched slightly, and she groaned inwardly at the cliche of her attraction to him based on his apparent suitability as a father. She felt like she belonged in a cheap romance novel.

Julie let them into her room, eyeing Kili curiously, as Reese and Kili deposited the twins in their bed as they snuggled into each other. "My brother and I used to sleep like that," Kili said, gazing down at them briefly.

Reese smiled at him, leading him out into the hall and ignoring Julie's raised eyebrows as her eyes followed them. "I can't even imagine how cute you two must have been. How far apart are you in age?"

"Seven years," Kili said.

"And that would make you ..." Reese prompted.

"Seventy-seven years old."

"Hmm," Reese nodded, thinking of the difference between humans and dwarves in aging. "So how did you get to be so good with kids?"

Kili laughed, "I don't know. I haven't spent a lot of time with children. It's probably because I'm still a big child." He grinned at her cheekily, and she couldn't help laughing.

Reese knew she should end this conversation, but she was reluctant to move away from him. "Thank you so much for your help. I would never have gotten everything done." Reese hoped Kili would interpret her thanks as a sign that he should leave her alone.

"Are you finished now?" Kili asked, suddenly serious.

"Yes," said Reese, pausing.

"Good," Kili said, surprising Reese as he reached for her arm. "Let's go." Holding her arm firmly, he began to guide her down the corridor.

Reese panicked as she tried to pull her arm away. He didn't release her. She wanted to protest, but his serious demeanor and firm grip on her arm made gave her pause.

Kili lead her towards the entrance of the castle. "Where are we going?" Reese finally asked.

"Into the forest. I need to speak to you in privacy, and there is too much risk of interruption in the castle it seems."

They didn't speak again as he lead her across the bridge, not stopping until they were just inside the edge of the trees, the forest full of red orange light from the setting sun. Turning to Reese, Kili finally spoke. "Why have you been avoiding me?" he demanded, his normally warm chocolate eyes hurt as they held hers.

Reese opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "Don't tell me you haven't been. I'm no fool." She was stunned by his intensity. While she had been avoiding him, she was confused as to why it warranted this type of reaction from him.

Reese stared at him for a moment before breaking their gaze. She swallowed as she looked away, becoming aware of how close he was standing to her. Kili stood looking down at her. He'd seen something momentarily flash in her eyes before she'd looked away, making him decide what to do next. He lifted his hand to her face, tucking a finger under her chin as he turned her face to his again, forcing her to look up at him. He was close enough that he could see the gold flecks in her eyes. "Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked again, only this time his voice was low, almost a whisper. They stood like this for a moment, and he saw the answer in her gaze.

Hesitatingly briefly, Kili drew his arm around Reese's waist, pulling her to him. She didn't stop him. He slowly dipped his head to gently brush her lips with his. Kili paused to see if she was going to move away before brushing her lips again. This time he lingered and pressed more firmly against her lips. Just when he thought she wasn't going to return his kiss, Reese sighed and relaxed into his embrace.

At first their kiss was sweet, careful, and tender. Reese brought her hand to his face, stroking the stubble on his cheek, making Kili's draw his breath in sharply. She had forgotten how sensitive dwarves were to having their beards touched. She brought her other hand up and twined her arms around his neck, pressing her body into his as she tangled her hands in his hair.

Kili groaned and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She gasped at his increase in intensity and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue against hers. Reese felt her resistance break inside of her like a dam, allowing her carefully controlled desire to rush free from its confines. She drank him in hungrily, putting all of her yearning into this kiss. She tightened her hold on his hair and ravaged his mouth, taking what she desired from him. His kiss became hard and demanding, making her body ache with even greater need.

Kili dropped his hands to Reese's hips before stroking them up her abdomen. This innocent movement made something snap in Reese. She pulled back with a gasp as they separated. "No!" she said. She put her hands against his chest, pushing ineffectually against his broad chest. "No," she repeated shaking her head.

Kili didn't drop his arms until she pushed against him again, clearly wishing to be free. "I don't understand," he said, an angry tone creeping into his voice. Reese winced at his sudden harshness. Had she pushed him to this place? She hadn't meant to. "Why?" he asked. Reese shook her head pulling out of his embrace. "I want to know why," he demanded, his tone harsh. "Why do I see longing in your eyes? You kiss me thus, but push me away?"

Reese looked at him angrily now. This was becoming a pattern, her anger with him. "I'm not obligated to give you an explanation," she snapped, immediately regretting her tone.

She saw pain cross his face at her angry words. However, instead of lashing out at her he took a steadying breath and tried again. "I know you don't, but please, I only want to understand," he reached for her. "I only want to show you how much I cherish you."

His words weren't what she expected, expecting instead declarations of lust and desire. "Cherish me?" she echoed.

He nodded as he took her hand in his , and she saw more than desire in his eyes. She allowed him to pull her into his arms again. "Yes, I want to treasure you, to hold you close, to worship you." Reese was stunned. She hadn't considered that Kili may return her affection. She'd realized he desired her, but she hadn't thought that his feelings may run deeper.

She let him draw her back to him, his lips claiming hers again. "No," she gasped again, pulling away. Nothing was changed at all. If anything, matters might be worse than she feared.

Kili growled in frustration. Even the most placid dwarf's temper could be tried. "Why?" he asked again.

Reese backed away from him regret written on her face shaking her head as she slipped away. Without a word she turned and walked back to the castle, not stopping to look back. As the distance grew between them she began to run unable to get away from him quickly enough. She entered the castle gate and stopped.

Looking behind her Kili was not to be seen. She quickly turned to go towards her quarters and walked straight into Borgia. "Oomph," Reese said as she bounced off his small but wiry frame. Borgia looked at her, taking in her expression, and furrowed a brow at her as though to ask what was wrong. Reese shook her head, frustration painted on her face as tears welled in her eyes. He looked behind her for the source of her distress before looking at her again questioningly. Reese shook her head again but Borgia wasn't accepting her denial. Taking her arm he led her into the privacy of the stables where he worked. He looked at her silently, waiting. Reese sighed.

Reese told him everything that had occurred over the past three days. Borgia smirked at her stupidity in the forest when Kili had found her unarmed and unclothed. Borgia would never be caught in such a compromising situation. Reese finished her story after recounting the events that had lead her to run into Borgia in the courtyard. They stood without speaking, the sounds of the ponies and horses around them, and she waited.

Borgia appeared thoughtful. "You're being a fool," he said.

"I know!" Reese cried. "I've been so stupid to let it get this far!"

"Not what I meant," Borgia said.

Reese turned to look at him. "What?" she asked, confused.

Borgia glanced at her and shrugged, moving away to feed the horses. Reese sat staring at his back. "Do you think I'm being a fool for denying this?" she called. Borgia shrugged again as he entered one of the stalls with a bag of meal.

Reese stood in stunned silence. "So what are you saying?" she asked finally. "That I should go to him and tell him that I want to be with him? Let this happen rather than stop fighting it?"

Borgia murmured to one of the horses.

"Why would I do that?" Reese asked. "Why would I put myself in that situation?"

Borgia came out and picked up a pitchfork before going back into the stall.

Reese continued. "So you think I should stop being so defensive and stop shutting people out?" Reese asked. "Because I don't think I shut people out. I just don't want to put myself in a situation where I get hurt, you know?" She sat, biting her lip.

"Besides," Reese called again, "You're one to talk. It's not like I see you putting yourself out there. I know everyone is different and that your situation is different from mine, but I don't think you can argue that I have the right to decide what's best for me."

Borgia banged around in the stall, murmuring to the horse again before coming out and going into the next stall.

Reese crossed her arms, frustrated with his apparent opinion of her situation. "So what exactly are your thoughts here? Is it that you think I'm not living life fully or some hippy dippy crap like that? Is it one of those things where I'm supposed to accept my past knowing it could happen again but realize that I'm denying myself a full and meaningful life because I won't let myself be with the person I love because it scares me?" More banging and murmuring came from the second stall.

"Well, I don't share your point of view. You wouldn't tell me to put myself in the path of an orc pack who would kill me, so how is this different? I know how this is likely to end up, with one of us hurt and dying and in pain. And I know that you're going to say, that I wouldn't tell one of my friends to avoid love because of the possibility of being hurt, but I'm allowed to be a hypocrite if I want to, Borgia."

The conversation finished, Reese chewed her lip thoughtfully. Maybe she was being a fool, but she would rather be a safe fool than a fool in love. She went to help Borgia finish with the horses. They worked side by side in silence as the sky darkened outside before going into the castle together for a late supper.

Kili had stood in the forest watching Reese run from him. He felt angry and hurt. Reese clearly wanted him. He hadn't expected her to respond to his kiss the way she had. He had only wanted to talk to her, to try to understand why she was so determined to stay away from him. Something was stopping her from letting herself give into that desire. Thorin had warned him she might be reluctant, but Kili hadn't expected her to be so resistant to her feelings.

Kili was preoccupied during supper. He was starting to see wisdom in his uncle's warning that Reese was a complicated woman and might not be able to return Kili's feelings for her. He wondered if he should stop his pursuit of Reese. It was true that he loved her, the kind of love that burns for an eternity. But he knew that he couldn't force her to love him back. She had made it clear that despite her desires that she didn't want to have any contact with him. She'd been avoiding him for days, had become angry at him every time they were together, and had run as quickly as she could away from him in the forest today. What more evidence did he need that despite her attraction to him that she had no wish to be with him?

It wasn't uncommon for dwarves not to marry. Because there were so few female dwarves, most male dwarves remained alone for their lives. Kili knew he could do the same if his love for Reese was unrequited. His uncle may require for him to enter into an arranged marriage, which Kili had always known might happen if he did not find a partner on his own. Despite his recklessness, Kili wasn't one to avoid his duty when the time came, which included knowing one day he would be required to marry. Although he wasn't the direct heir to the throne, it was important even for second heir to do what he could to carry on the line of Durin.

Until he had met Reese, he and his brother had gone through life without a care for love. They worked hard and they bedded harder. They were always looking for enjoyment, some would say always looking for trouble, and they didn't care much where they found it. Dwarf, human, female, male. Dwarves were known for their insatiable nature, and Kili was no exception. This had all changed when he'd met Reese, but he knew that he could easily return to his previous ways.

Kili looked across the room at a particularly attractive Futurian woman who was eyeing him and blushed as his gaze caught hers. Maybe he should start right now. There wasn't a lack of willing partners, and maybe he needed to simply move forward and do his best to forget about Reese. His uncle probably wouldn't mind and would likely be glad that they could continue on their quest if their reason for delaying became unnecessary.

Kili sighed as he glanced around the table. His brother was occupied with Janine, and a new Futurian woman he hadn't met yet sat on the other side of Fili, leaning close to him to smile at Janine. The three were deeply engaged in conversation. Fili looked up and grinned at his younger brother, who raised his eyebrows at Fili. His brother was absolutely enjoying his time at the Futurian castle, and perhaps Kili should do the same. Kili glanced around the table and was surprised to see Lady Michelle deep in conversation with Bofur. It appeared even Bofur was enjoying his stay at Adelaide.

"You seem to be deep in thought," a voice said beside him.

Kili looked at Sarah, who appeared to have been watching him. "Long day. The heat with the training can be exhausting," he lied, hoping Sarah was unaware of how well dwarves handled the heat.

"You may need to do something to help you rest," she said suggestively.

Kili examined her features. He hadn't paid very much attention to her before. She was beautiful with dark skin and exotically slanted eyes. Her hair fell becomingly around her face. She was wearing a loose dress that fell to her knees. The cut of the neckline awarded him with glimpses of her breasts, which he thought was likely intentional on her part. Had he been himself the last few days, he would have bedded her the first day they'd met. "I think you may be right, Lady Sarah," Kili agreed, smiling warmly at her.

* * *

Reese woke early the next day. She'd only had a few hours of sleep, but she felt impatient to start the day. She quickly bathed in the bathhouse, the only person awake at this hour, before returning to her room and dressing in a long yellow loose dress. It was going to be another hot day, and the loose material would help to keep her cool. She wrapped a shawl around her shoulders as the morning was still chilly in the castle. She was grateful that although the summer days were hot that the mornings in the valley were cool and fresh.

Reese had been up most of the night thinking about her conversations with Borgia. Although she'd originally resisted his suggestion, she admitted to herself that she was starting to second guess her resolve to never again marry or have a family. She'd seen several Futurians move forward with their lives, and Reese knew their losses were as great as hers. Why was she so special?

Reese scrutinized what Kili had said to her in the forest, turning the word "cherish" over in her mind. The way he'd looked at her was burned into her memory. Reese was starting to think that Kili could love her as well. She told herself it didn't matter that he might love her, but she knew it mattered. She knew that the longing in her soul for him was becoming louder than her fear.

She'd finally drifted off to gain a couple hours sleep, but the idea had still been there when she'd awoken. She decided she need to talk to Kili, unsure what she was going to say but hoping the words would come to her at the time. She knew she should apologize for running away from him as she had the day before. Glancing in the mirror, she took in her appearance. The yellow dress made her look soft and feminine, flowing around her body and clinging to her breasts and hips delicately.

Leaving her quartres, Reese turned towards Kili's door just down the hall from hers and smiled as she raised her hand to knock. Reese froze when she heard voices coming from Kili's room, one male and one female. She looked around to make sure she was at the right room, sure she was at Kili's door. Listening more closely, she heard the voices again. Kili's beautiful voice was unmistakable, and the other voice was definitely female. It was definitely a female voice, and it was definitely moving towards Kili's door!

Reese panicked, looking for a place to hide. Hearing a door open behind her, she turned to see Bilbo exiting the room across from Kili's. Not wasting a moment, Reese pushed the hobbit back into his room, quietly shushing his surprised protests as she quietly shut the door behind them, leaving it open barely a crack.

"Lady Reese," Biblo began, but Reese shushed him again. He made a disgruntled noise as he crossed the room and sat down on his bed. Reese waited by the door, her eye pressed to the tiny crack giving her a clear view of the hallway.

Kili's door opened, and the woman's voice became louder. Reese's heart dropped as she saw Sarah leaving Kili's room. Their talk was friendly, and they were laughing. Reese felt even worse when she saw that Kili wore only his trousers. He held his tunic in his hand and was slowly pulling it on as he stood talking to Sarah. She heard Sarah say, "See you later," before walking down the hall as Kili closed the door after her.

Reese turned, shutting the door completely, and rested her head against the door, breathing deeply with her eyes closed. After a moment, she heard a throat clear across the room. She'd forgotten about the hobbit.

"Are you quite alright, Lady Reese?" he asked politely.

Reese looked at him. He face flushed with shame at her behaviour. Straightening her posture, she attempted to convey whatever composure she could muster. "Mr. Baggins, thank you for your politeness. I'm aware of how kind the people of the shire can be, but there is no need for you to pretend that you are not well aware that everything is not alright, considering that I forced you into your room, barged in after you without a word, and held you hostage while I spied on your neighbour across the hall."

Bilbo nodded. "I didn't want to intrude," he said.

"But it is I who has intruded, Mr. Baggins. I'm terribly sorry for invading on your privacy this way. I'll take my leave." Reese left the room quickly and shut the door behind her.

Reese didn't realize what excellent hearing hobbits had. Bilbo was completely aware of what Reese had seen in the hallway. He hadn't wanted to interfere or be impolite by prying. However it was plain, even to a hobbit, that she had been pained by what she'd witnessed.


	12. Chapter 12

Reese's anger built as she returned to her room. Shutting the door behind her she reached for a pillow on one of her chairs and threw it. She looked despondently at where it landed, finding it hardly satisfying to throw a soft object slowly through the air when in a rage. She sighed. It wasn't in her nature to be violent as it was.

Moving to her bedroom, Reese stood staring at herself in the mirror. She felt like a fool, and she looked like one. What had she expected exactly? It was obvious that Kili and Fili were popular with women. They probably had a different woman in their bed every night. He really was irresistible. Gorgeous and kind, she could see how no woman stood a chance if he turned his attention to her.

She thought about their kiss and the things he'd said. She was angry at herself for thinking that he was speaking from his heart. She should have known better, should have known that it was his dick doing the talking. Hell, if she weren't so infatuated with him, she'd probably have been first in line to jump into his bed.

Reese tried to convince herself she wasn't angry with Kili, only with herself, but she knew it was a lie. Some of the blame lay with him as well. She felt he'd gone too far with the things he'd said in the forest, speaking of cherishing and treasuring her. Had it all been an act just to get her into bed? She was angry with him because he was playing on her emotions and treating her like a naive fool of a woman who needed to be tricked into bed.

Reese felt like she'd lost herself over the past few days. She'd been acting like a young, love sick girl. She missed the person she'd been five days ago, confident, playful, strong. Instead she was angry, jealous, and hurt. Seeing Sarah leave Kili's room had felt like being slapped. She was mortified but also was grateful. She had been saved an embarrassing encounter. She didn't have time for these sorts of games, and this was exactly what she'd needed, the emotional equivalent of a good firm kick in the ass.

Reese strode to her closet, throwing the shawl to the floor and pulling off the silly feminine yellow dress. Wrenching the doors open, she looked at her clothes. She pulled on her leather boots, green linen shorts, and a brown sleeveless linen blouse.

Looking in the mirror she saw a woman who looked strong and independent. Reese squared her shoulders, approving of what she saw. At the last minute, she tucked a dagger into her waistband. She needed something to armour herself, even if just metaphorically. She glared at her reflection, chastising herself for her stupidity.

Reese rested her hand on her dresser, drumming her fingers thoughtfully. She felt as though she needed to do something outrageous to shake off the last few days. She felt like she needed a to get laid. The tension with Kili left her in a painful state of arousal. She still didn't want to bed any of the Futurian men, which only left dwarves. Suddenly a thought floated up in her mind. Thorin. He was returning to Adelaide the next day. She glared at herself in the mirror. Yes, Thorin was the perfect solution to this problem.

* * *

Reese groaned in protest as her bed jostled, waking her but making her stomach churn precariously. "Stop moving," she moaned.

"So this is the state I find you in after leaving you in the care of my idiot nephew?" The velvety low voice felt like screeching nails on a chalkboard. Reese was surprised by the presence the voice's owner but couldn't help wincing as he spoke.

"Quieter please," she mumbled, trying unsuccessfully to pull a pillow over her head. She was unsuccessful because any movement made the room spin and tilt, and she wasn't sure about being able to keep herself from vomiting. Instead she just shut her eyes and prayed for the noise and movement to stop, holding up a hand indicating Thorin should stop talking and be still. Even the deep rumble of his laugh hurt her ears.

"Stop, please," Reese begged, her voice barely a whisper.

Thorin remained silent as Reese drew a slow breath. After a moment she whispered, "What time is it?"

"It's 8 o'clock in the evening," Thorin responded. Reese groaned again. "I thought it wise to rouse you as I understand you've been sleeping all day."

Reese wasn't sure how rousing someone in her condition could be considered wise, but Thorin always did as he pleased and this seemed to be no exception. "I've ordered you a bath, so it's time for you to get up. It'll make you feel better, and you need water and food if you can stomach it."

When Reese retched as he mentioned eating, Thorin chuckled, "Apparently not."

Reese rolled to face him, careful to move slowly so that the room didn't spin too horribly, and opened her eyes a slit. Although the light in her room was dim, she gasped, feeling as though her head had been stabbed. She closed her eyes and took a breath before trying again. She finally settled for squinting one eye at him, which she shielded from the light with her hand. "When did you get back?" she croaked, her voice hoarse. Thorin was stretched across her bed, leaning lazily against the headboard.

"A few hours ago," Thorin said.

"Mmm," Reese mumbled, draping her arm over her eyes. She felt something on her head. Grasping it, she pulled off a fur lined leather hat. She stared at it for a moment, trying to understand what it was. "Is this Bofur's hat?" she asked.

"I believe so. It completes the ensemble nicely," Thorin smiled down at her.

"Ensemble?" Reese whispered confusedly. Looking down she saw she was wearing a leather vest layered over a bulky brown coat, belted at the waist over leather pants that were much to large for her. Wiggling her toes, she felt her feet swimming in what she assumed was a huge pair of dwarven boots. "What?" she squeaked. "Why am I wearing Bofur's clothes?" Looking at Thorin she whispered in terror, "Did I sleep with Bofur?"

"I think if you'd slept with Bofur you'd find yourself in a different state than waking up fully dressed, even if they aren't your clothes." Thorin smiled. "My understanding is that Bofur lost a game of what you Futurians call 'strip poker' to you and that you thought Lady Michelle would find it helpful if Bofur didn't get his clothes back."

Reese gasped, instantly regretting the sharp sound. "Michelle! Did I tell everyone about her crush on Bofur?"

Thorin just looked at her. Reese groaned and closed her eyes, trying to bury her head in the bed. "Nooo, she's going to kill me."

"Possibly, but she and Bofur seemed very cozy at supper this evening, so despite your unusual methods it appears that your plan may have worked."

Reese looked at him sharply. "They got together?" she asked eagerly.

Thorin nodded, "So it seems. Although it's by far not the most interesting event that seems to have taken place since I left four days ago."

Reese grimaced. "You've been updated then?"

"I have," Thorin nodded, looking at her grimly. "I've spent the last two hours with my nephews and company, who've told me everything that has transpired since my departure for Rivendell." Thorin looked irritated thinking about his conversation with his nephews.

"I'm sure they have," Reese grumbled, trying to sit up but finding herself encumbered by the overly large and heavy leather garments. She shut her eyes as her stomach lurched again at the movement.

"Let me help you," said Thorin. Moving to his feet, he began by pulling off the boots. "I'm sure Bofur will be glad to have these back. He was barefoot when I last saw him."

Reese quirked a smile at this as Thorin pulled the pants off her legs. He smirked at her suddenly. "I'm not used to undressing you in these circumstances."

Reese laughed carefully and shook her head. "Just don't jostle me too much or I might be sick," she said, lying back on the bed and letting Thorin remove Bofur's clothing. She found she was wearing her shorts and blouse underneath.

"What was I thinking?" she muttered. "I must have been roasting all day in all of these layers."

"I don't think anyone who drinks that much ale can be accused of thinking," said Thorin. "Off with these too," he said, moving to unbutton her blouse.

Reese hunched away from him, gripping the front of her blouse and looking at him reproachfully. Thorin glared at her in irritation. "Not for that. Your bath is ready, and you might enjoy it more if you aren't wearing clothing." Reese didn't move and he rolled his eyes. "Reese, it's not as though I haven't seen you naked hundreds of times. Hurry up, the bath is getting cold."

Reese grumbled and fumbled with the buttons of her blouse. Her hands felt like they were ten times their normal size. Sighing in exasperation, Thorin pushed her hands aside and quickly unbuttoned her blouse, pulling shorts and underwear from her body. "Here," he said, tucking her robe around her shoulders and pulling it closed for her. Now that she was sitting, Thorin handed her a glass of water, which Reese took gratefully. She sipped it, careful not to drink it too quickly so as not to disturb her stomach, and relished the feeling of the cool liquid washing out the insides of her mouth.

"Now come on." Holding her hands, Thorin slowly pulled Reese to her feet. She swayed on the spot when she stood, closing her eyes as she felt bile rise up in her throat. Thorin waited, holding her steady as she breathed deeply, until she opened her eyes and nodded. He led her out of her bedroom, through her main room, to the adjoining bathroom. The large tub was filled with hot water giving off steam as cool air from the large open window blew across the hot water.

Pulling her robe from her, Thorin helped Reese lower into the tub. The water felt good on her skin, and she sank gratefully into the tub as the water reached up to her neck. "Stay here," Thorin said, growling the unnecessary command. He left the bathroom as she sank back against the edge, allowing her hungover body to relax into the healing water.

Closing her eyes, Reese tried to remember the events of the previous evening. She'd managed to avoid Kili for the rest of the day, becoming more angry as the day wore on. After supper, there had been an impromptu bachelor and bachelorette party for the couple getting married. Reese remembered playing a drinking game with Bombur, after which most of the evening was a blur. Snippets of memories came back to her as she soaked in the water, including having her dagger confiscated by Adam when she initiated a knife throwing contest and telling Fili that his brother was a dirty man-whore. She hadn't had that much to drink in decades, and now she remembered why.

Thorin returned to the bathroom carrying Reese's slippers and a white nightgown. "Thank you, Thorin," said Reese, looking up at him.

He smiled at her and handed her the glass of water again. "It's the least I could do after what those fools I call my heirs have done to you."

Reese took a sip of water before she closed her eyes and rested her head against the side of the tub. "I believe that I did most of this to myself."

She opened her eyes and saw Thorin holding a washcloth and pulling a chair behind her. "Lean forward," he said.

Reese hesitated. "Please," he said.

She slowly leaned forward and heard his hand dip in the water before sponging hot water onto her back. Drawing her knees up, she rested her head against them while Thorin carefully washed her back. "Tell me everything," he said. Reese noted the commanding tone in his voice.

"I thought you were already informed," she said.

"I have, but I want to hear your version of the events," Thorin stated.

Reese sighed wondering why she felt like she was in a principal's office. "I'd really rather not," she said. Thorin didn't respond, waiting in silence. After a moment, Reese began to tell her story. She felt she'd been doing this a lot lately, having to start from the beginning every time a new event happened and someone else found her in a state of chaos, which was happening a lot more often than she liked.

Reese told Thorin about her feelings for Kili from the moment she saw him. "And don't pretend you didn't know," she growled at him. She went on to tell him about the night in the kitchen, practicing archery the next day, the forest pool, and the kiss. She paused before telling Thorin about standing at Kili's door and hiding in Bilbo's room when she heard Sarah leaving the room.

"Yes, I've heard of the _hobbit's_ involvement," Thorin said in irritation as though Bilbo had personally caused the events that had transpired.

"Thorin," Reese said in a warning tone, not wanting to slander Bilbo unjustly. They fell into silence as he pulled her back against the tub, helping her lie low in the water so that he could tilt her head back to scoop warm water over her hair.

Reese stretched her legs and examined her toes resting at the other end of the tub. "Where did you go?" she asked. "Since I last saw you in Exetor, where did you go?"

Thorin sat in thoughtful silence. "Traveling. Looking for my father. And then gathering support for this quest."

Reese nodded. "Something's different about you."

"What do you mean?"

"You've changed. You seem older, more ... royal. You're acting more like a king."

Thorin didn't respond.

"It probably doesn't help with all the majestic posing you do." Reese held her arms out in a mock kingly pose and said in a low voice. "I am Thorin Oakenshield and I will stand here and I have deemed you worthy of observing me in my majesticness."

Thorin snorted and dunked her head under the water. Reese came up sputtering. "Hey, hungover person here. I thought you were taking care of me." Even though she was joking, her stomach heaved at the sudden movement. She groaned and held her hand to her head.

"Whatever possessed you to have a drinking contest with a dwarf?" Thorin asked. "You didn't learn your lesson the last time?"

They both laughed, thinking of a night in Exetor when Reese and Adam had challenged Thorin to a drinking contest and had lost miserably.

"Alright, time to get out," Thorin said. He helped Reese stand up and wrapped her in a towel as she stepped from the tub.

When she was dry, Thorin brought her nightgown and pulled it over her head. It was a white long sleeved one that was soft against her skin. He helped her with her slippers and housecoat before putting the glass of water back in her hand and leading her back to her bedroom. Reese obediently sipped her water as they crossed the living room. When they reached the bedroom door, she saw that Thorin had made the bed for her and opened the window so that her room was fresh and clean with no evidence of the chaos of the night before. "Oh, thank you Thorin. This is so much better." She leaned into him, and he pulled her into a half hug.

Leading her to the bed, Thorin helped her remove her robe and pulled back the covers of the bed, ushering her between the sheets and tucking them snuggly around her. He propped her up against the headboard with pillows. "I don't deserve you," Reese said, smiling at him. He just laughed.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything to eat? Maybe some bread?" Reese shook her head, the thought of food repulsive to her.

Thorin nodded and pulled a chair up to the side of the bed to sit down. "Alright, it's my turn to talk." Reese furrowed her brow, wondering what he was to say, but he didn't keep her waiting. "Kili didn't bed Sarah," Thorin said, looking at her seriously.

Reese opened her mouth to argue, but he held up his hands to stop her. "Please, just listen for now." Reese closed her mouth and waited.

"I know how it looks," he continued. "And before I left I warned the fool to be careful of leading her on if he was serious about his feelings for you." Reese eyebrows raised but she didn't interrupt.

"I realize I haven't been here to witness a lot of the things that have happened, but based on what I learned tonight from my nephews, the _hobbit_," he snarled again, "and my company, I believe there has been a horrible misunderstanding." He saw incomprehension on her face and sighed. "I think I need to back up to start at the beginning."

"I knew of Kili's feelings for you almost the moment he met you. I'll never forget how stupid he was, standing before you babbling about smelling like troll. He'd always been charming, and to see him at such a loss for words was truly something to behold. Shortly after, I realized that you shared his feelings. We speak of it often, among dwarves, when we meet the one Mahal has meant for us, and everything changes.

"That night, I warned Kili that you had had a difficult past that might prevent you from returning his ... affection." Thorin intentionally avoided using the word love, scared it would frighten her away from the conversation. "The next day, he came to me begging to stay on at Adelaide for as long as possible so that he would have a chance to spend time with you and possibly win you, and I agreed that we could stay here for three weeks."

Reese glared at him, remembering how annoyed she was that she had to tolerate Kili's presence for three weeks. "That morning, Lady Sarah began to show her interest in Kili, and I told Kili he needed to make sure there weren't any misunderstandings. Kili is too charming and good looking for his own good. He and his brother are so used to the sport of bedding women that they don't know how to be around women without suggesting their intentions are more than what they are."

Reese arched a brow at Thorin. "Is this supposed to be helpful?"

Thorin cleared his throat, "Well, I can see how that would be unhelpful, but I believe he's learned his lesson, which is what I want you to understand." He continued, "The rest of the story I've only heard through others, but I believe what I've learnt to be the truth. Kili claims he showed no interest in Sarah until after you ran away from him in the forest when he kissed you. I believe this to be true and that until that point he thought he was only being friendly. He tells me that he had given up hope of your ever returning his affection. As I'm sure you're aware, Lady Sarah was there, and Kili being the ... "

"Man-whore?" Reese supplied.

Thorin grimaced at the word but nodded. "Dwarf-whore is of course more accurate. Being the way he is, with his impulsive nature, made advances towards her."

He looked at her and she raised her hands slightly. "Where are you going with this, Thorin? I think you may have lost your point."

Thorin nodded and continued. "Well, my understanding was that Kili and Lady Sarah were about to leave for his chambers, after apparently making quite a display, and it was at this point that Fili intervened, which he should have done long before. He says he pulled Kili aside to find out what Kili's intentions were. Learning of what had transpired between you and Kili earlier that day, Fili insisted Kili abandon his plan to bed Lady Sarah. I believe there was a bit of a scuffle, but in the end Fili succeeded in making excuses to Lady Sarah, something about Kili's being too drunk and needing to go to bed, and escorted Kili to his quarters, alone.

"However, Kili woke the next day to find Lady Sarah in his bed, both naked. She told him she'd let herself into his room, hoping he was feeling better after being able to sleep off the drink from the night before. Kili realized he had made a grave error and explained to Lady Sarah the situation that had lead to his inappropriate behavior towards her. I believe she was very understanding and graceful, far more than he deserved, and that she was also pleased to hear of what has transpired between you and Kili. She said something about your becoming a 'bitter old maid' I believe."

Reese rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"It was at this point that the hobbit's story becomes relevant, for I understand that you witnessed Lady Sarah leaving Kili's room. Kili tells me that to make matters worse he was not wearing a tunic as he bade Lady Sarah good bye. I can only imagine how this would have looked to you."

Reese nodded at him as he continued.

"It would have been my wish that the _hobbit _would have been more forthcoming with his information," Thorin snarled.

"His name is Bilbo, Thorin," Reese corrected flatly.

"_Master Baggin_s," Thorin growled, as though he doubted that was Bilbo's real name, "could have chosen to inform Kili of what you witnessed, but it seems he chose not to do so until a few hours ago when I was seated with my company and heard of your behavior the night before."

Reese shook her head. "I imagine that Bilbo thought it was not anyone's business, for which I am grateful," she said simply.

Thorin glowered at her briefly. "Nonetheless, upon my return I supped with my company, who were all in rather sober moods, and learned of the events of the past few days. It was as the company related the events of the previous morning that _Master Baggins _provided his version of events. The company appeared to think this piece of information explained some of your behaviour, particularly your apparent determination to drink excessively, and the time you told Fili that his brother was a 'dirty mother fucking slut.'"

Reese gasped, "Oh I didn't! Oh poor Fili."

Thorin smiled at her. "Dwalin found it quite entertaining, telling Kili he'd always said his dick would get him in trouble sooner or later."

They both laughed at this. Reese sighed as their laughter died. She had curled up on her side in a nest she'd made of the pillows, her cheek resting on her arm, her empty water glass in her other hand. "Well that explains a lot," she said.

Thorin rose to get her more water, pushing it towards her to drink. "Knowing what you do now, won't you give him another chance?" Thorin asked as he returned to his chair.

"No," Reese didn't even have to consider her answer. "No, Thorin. It's not about chances. I'm not punishing him. It's a good thing that this all happened. Things were fine the way they were before. Yes, maybe I'm missing something important in life, but I was happy with how things were before. I have my work, which I love. My friends. You." She looked at him as she said this. "What you and I has was perfect. It was just what I needed , nothing more or less. My instincts told me it was unwise to enter into a relationship with Kili, and I should have listened to them. Now that I know the real reason for your staying for three weeks, I can give you leave to go, which will remove my temptation. I'm sure your quest is urging you to go quickly. And while I'll be sad to see you go it's for the best. Surely you see that too."

"I don't see how a young woman can remove herself from the world in this way."

"Why not? You do it!" Reese was feeling irritated.

"It's not the same," Thorin growled.

"Isn't it? That's how you and I work, Thorin. We get each other, accept each other, and know each other's limitations. How would you react if I asked the same of you?" Reese demanded.

Thorin crossed his arms over his broad chest and glared at her. Reese sighed, willing herself to sound calm and reasonable.

"There's too much risk, Thorin. There is too much to lose. You must see that!"

Reese paused, taking a breath before continuing. "Not a day goes by when I don't see them, Scott and my babies, and yearn for them." Reese swallowed, feeling a ball forming in her throat, but she continued. She was determined to make him understand. "I think about them everyday, Thorin. The sound of my children's laughter was like nothing else in the world, more beautiful than chimes in the wind, more joyful. Gazing upon their faces as they slept in my arms, noticing how peaceful and divine they looked, marvelling at how I was lucky enough to be sent angels to love."

Her voice caught and she looked at Thorin with tears in her eyes. "Nursing them at my breast, gazing at their faces for hours, memorizing each feature. Even though it's been sixteen years, when I close my eyes I see them as though they are here with me now. Then, I see their poor fragile, broken bodies, Thorin. I see myself holding them as the last breath of life left them, unable to do anything to help them, to protect them, to stop them from dying. All I could do was hold them and watch them die. Then, to look at their father, my husband, my partner, friend, and lover, and see the same agony on his face, as the life left his eyes as well."

Reese stopped for a minute, brushing tears away from her cheeks and breathing deeply to compose herself. After a moment she looked at him levelly. "Why on earth would I put myself in a situation where that could happen to me again? In this god forsaken place where orcs and wargs and god knows what else roam the countryside, killing and raping and burning and pillaging? Do you know how irresponsible it would be for me to have a husband and children here? Where dragons destroy entire communities in the blink of an eye? Can you even guarantee that Kili and Fili are going to survive this quest?"

Reese knew she'd hit home finally, seeing something dark pass over his face. She hadn't told him anything he didn't already know about her, but she needed him to remember what it was like to lose everything and the need to make sure that never happened again.

After a few minutes, Thorin said, "You have lost so much. But should you lose more by denying yourself the chance to love again? To be loved?" She shook her head and rested her face in her hands, breathing deeply.

"Kili is pure, Thorin. You and I both know that. You've protected him from pain his entire life. He's never known anything like we have. I would never want to bring that much sadness and pain to him. He is a prince and needs children. I would never be able to …."

"I wish you would only try," he said. "I want to see you happy as much as I want to see him happy. You seem to think that you are being smart and making the best decision for everyone by remaining cool and detached, but that's not the purpose of life, Reese. That's not why Mahal put us here."

"You know I don't believe in that," she said. "And you need to think of your nephew. I am not the right woman for him."

"I think Kili and I both disagree with you."

For a minute she allowed herself again to imagine the possibility of another future with a man she loved, the man she loved. She realized it was useless to argue any further.

"Please think about it," Thorin said. She sighed and rested her head on her pillow. "You're tired, and I should let you get more rest." He stood to take his leave.

Reese reached out for his hand. "Could you stay, please?" she asked. They'd never spent the night together, always returning to their own rooms for sleep, but she felt sad and didn't wish to be alone. Thorin paused before nodding. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he removed his boots and belt, leaving his trousers and tunic on, before moving around the room to extinguish the candles. He left the window open, allowing the cool valley air to fill the room as the moonlight filtered in.

Reese felt him settle behind her and tucked the covers up around them. She scooted backwards, snuggling into his broad chest, and he draped his arm around her. Settling her head on his shoulder, she said, "Thank you, Thorin, for everything. For taking care of me, and for explaining." She felt him nod. She lay staring out the window waiting for sleep slowly overtake her.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your follows, favourites, and especially reviews! I never expected to receive this amount of support for my story. I remember thinking if I received one follow I'd be happy. I really worked hard on getting a few chapters ready because I'm starting a new job on Monday. I fully intend to continue with this story, but after Monday I don't know how busy I'll be or be able to update. I therefore wanted to get the story to a place that is a little bit more satisfying than the angst ridden hell that it's been at for the last few updates. **


	13. Chapter 13

Reese woke the next day feeling warm and safe, the morning sun streaming in through her open window. She could smell the crisp morning air and heard a bird singing in the distance. As she slowly woke, she wondered at the warm hard body pressed against her back and then remembered Thorin had stayed the night after spending the evening nursing her hangover.

She stretched, arching her shoulders into Thorin's chest as her hips bumped against his, sighing deeply at how delicious she felt. Her hangover gone, she felt rested and peaceful. She sighed as she relaxed back into Thorin's sleeping body, only to smile as she felt something hard against her buttocks, realizing friction from her stretching had stimulated Thorin's erection. She wiggled her hips against his again and smiled as he grunted softly in his sleep, his cock hardening even more against her.

Feeling arousal of the morning building within her, Reese rolled to look at Thorin's sleeping frame. She wondered at how he hadn't woken from her movement considering he was supposed to be a hardened warrior accustomed to sleeping in the open where danger could pounce at a moment's notice. Maybe he knew while sleeping that he was safe and secure in Adelaide.

It had been a long time since she'd been able to gaze upon his features unhindered. Her eyes traveled down his face, taking in the high brow that his dark hair fell back from, streaked with silver. Beneath dark eyebrows, his eyes remained closed. She could trace the lines around his eyes that were put there by time. Glancing at his lips, she thought of the things those lips had done to her in the past and shivered. His jaw gave way to his strong neck, and she longed to lick it and see if his skin tasted as she remembered it. She indulged herself, dropping her lips to the hollow at the base of his neck and running her tongue in slow circles. He tasted better than she remembered, the salt of his skin delicious on her tongue.

Bringing her hand to his hip, she slowly stroked inward, grazing his cock through his trousers. She felt him stiffen with a sharp intake of breath and looked up into his amused blue eyes.

"Good morning," Reese said, grazing his cock again.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better," he groaned, his lashes fluttering at her touch.

"I'm feeling much better," Reese agreed, bringing her hand up to slip beneath the hem of his tunic and graze the skin of his stomach. "Although I could feel even better," she murmured as she raised his tunic even higher, allowing her access to his chest. She dropped her mouth to his exposed nipple, tonguing it lightly. Thorin's hips bucked as he moaned at the contact.

Reese smiled as she let her hand travel down, stroking him lightly through his trousers. "It's been too long," she said. She continued to pull his tunic up. He helped her pull it over his head before tossing it to the ground, smiling lazily at her as her hands returned to his chest. He watched her as she stroked her fingers through his hair, down over his stomach, almost touching the bulge straining from his pants, before moving back up to circle his nipples, making him moan with need at being teased.

Reese pushed Thorin onto his back and rose up to straddle his hips. She was completely naked under her nightgown, which she pulled over her head and threw to the floor. Leaning forward to rest her breasts against his chest, she moved her mouth to his ear. "I want you to fuck me," she whispered, grinding down on his hard cock through his pants.

Thorin moaned, bucking his hips up towards her. She ground down again, and suddenly he rolled them both so that he was above her between her legs. He dropped his head to capture her ear, biting it gently as he continued to rub his bulge between her legs. Reese groaned, dropping her hands to pull his hips tighter to hers. "On one condition," Thorin growled as his tongue moved down her neck.

"What's that?" Reese almost cried out as he caught her nipple between his teeth. If he kept going she was going to come before she even got his cock out of his pants.

Thorin brought his mouth up to her ear to whisper, "Kili joins us."

Reese ceased all movement, pushing her arms straight out against Thorin's shoulders to lift him off her, which was no small feat. "What?" she asked sharply, not believing what she had just heard.

"You heard me," he grinned down at her.

"I did but I was hoping I was having a temporary mental lapse brought on by stress and excessive drinking." She stared at him in disbelief.

Thorin laughed, pushing back to his knees and catching one of her feet in his hands. Bringing her toes to his mouth, he proceeded to suck them, one at a time, running his tongue on the back of her foot. The effect was erotic and also tickled, making Reese squirm. Stroking his hand up the inside of her thigh, Thorin lightly brushed between her legs, his touch teasing her lightly. She tried to grind down on his hand but he drew it away quickly, laughing. "That is my only condition," he murmured, returning his mouth to her toes.

Reese pushed him away and stood up in annoyance, striding from the bed, none of the modesty of the night before present as she stopped at her dresser to take a sip of water. She saw the herbs she took to prevent pregnancy and reached for the bottle, thinking it was a waste of time considering her current situation but knew that she didn't want to miss a dose. She looked in the mirror and saw Thorin eyeing her hungrily. He had a view of her naked backside and could also see her breasts reflected in the mirror. She put one hand on her hip as she leaned against the dresser, arching her back so that her bottom and breasts pushed out slightly. "Two can play at this game, Thorin. You clearly want me, and I'd wager I could convince you to forget your silly little proposition."

He laughed as he rose from the bed to move behind her, his blue eyes catching hers in the mirror. "I'd certainly enjoy your trying," he teased as he brought his mouth to her neck to nibble gently, raising his hand to her collar bone and lightly stroked it down over her breast and stomach, stopping a fraction of an inch before he would have touched the folds between her legs. Reese whimpered in protest as his movement stopped, feeling a slow ache building low in her belly. A laugh rumbled in his chest as he moved away and picked up his clothes. Reese had to take a moment to clear her thoughts before turning to watch him pull his boots on.

"What kind of a fucked up family dynamic would that be, anyway?" she asked in irritation. Thorin looked up at her uncomprehending, and she clarified, "Don't you think it's a bit odd for you and your _nephew_ to screw the same woman?"

Thorin shook his head and said, "Not in the least. It is often the way of dwarves, as you already know. Kili and I have shared several women."

"Not one that you're trying to get to court him though."

Thorin only crinkled his eyes at her and shrugged. "You know my terms," he said, pulling his tunic on, which was long enough to hide the pronounced bulge in his pants, and strapped his belt around his hips.

She shook her head in frustration. "Fine, go then. But don't think for a second that I'm going to give into your demands, Thorin Oakenshield. I'm not interested in complicating things further. And even more, I'm not impressed with the state you're leaving me in." Her last words were particularly angry. She walked back to her empty bed, flopping down and glaring at him.

He grinned at her, his eyes running down her body hungrily. "You're even more delicious when you're angry," he said as he moved towards the door, taking Bofur's boots and clothes with him. "I'll see you tonight then," he called as he narrowly dodged a pillow she threw at his head.

"You will not!" she snapped, rolling over and groaning in frustration as she heard the door close behind him. She was perfectly capable of bringing her own release but it was nothing compared to the pleasure she had been anticipating from the dwarf king who just exited her chambers. In fact, she got almost no relief at all as she was flooded with images of Thorin and Kili fucking her into oblivion, making her need intolerable.

* * *

Reese looked herself over in the mirror. It was late afternoon, and she was just finishing dressing for the wedding that evening. She was still furious with Thorin for how he'd left her that morning. She'd been unable to manage her arousal all day, and she was sure anyone would be able to smell her need on her.

Reese glanced over her reflection appraisingly and realized her painful lust was even impacting her choice of clothing for the evening. She looked like a wanton slut, although hopefully a classy wanton slut. She was wearing a simple black dress. The dress was completely open in the back, sweeping down below the top of her hips so that the crack of her bottom was nearly visible. The neckline was high and fastened with a simple tie behind her neck. All one would need to do to remove the dress would be to pull the tie, and it would fall away from her body. The dress wasn't too short, falling to her knees, but the material was cut into strips of black fabric that fluttered and flowed around her body, displaying her thighs as well. If she turned or swirled, the fabric flared out but was cut perfectly so that she remained fully covered, barely. Janine, who was an accomplished seamstress, had helped her make the dress, although Reese had never had occasion to wear it. Whenever there was a wedding, she always ended up changing at the last minute into something else.

Reese sighed, wondering again if she should put on a different dress. She had tried on several more conservative outfits but always ended up tearing them off in frustration and returning to the black dress. She took small comfort in knowing that she would still be more conservatively dressed than many of the other women at the party. Futurians took particular enjoyment in the hedonism of weddings, although Reese had never participated in the sexual displays, preferring instead dancing and drinking games. Although children attended the early portion of the evening, they were always sent home to bed quickly, following which the party became truly out of control.

Thinking of children, Reese reached into her closet and pulled out a black shawl, wrapping it around her body to provide a modicum of modesty. "Goddamn you Thorin Oakenshield, what have you done to me?" she muttered, glaring at herself in the mirror again. She fully intended to beat Thorin at his game, and she was sure this dress would help her.

Reese heard banging on her door and realized she was out of time. "Coming," she called and she glanced at herself once more, tousling her hair. As she moved towards the door, she cursed. Her underwear was wet again. She pulled them off and decided it might be better to go without. She'd had to change out of three pair while getting ready because of her painful state of arousal, and she hoped the air circulation would help keep things under control. She laughed at the thought. Who was she kidding? She was hoping it would be an additional way she could tantalize that oaf of a dwarf.

Reese pulled the door open to see Bofur and Michelle standing there, holding hands. The sweetness of the two of them cuddled together warmed Reese's heart. Michelle, who stood at least two heads taller than Bofur, was wearing a long sleeveless grey dress. Bofur looked happy and handsome beside her, his kind eyes smiling at Reese. "Is that what you're wearing?" Michelle asked as Reese moved to pull the door shut behind her.

Doubt entered Reese's eyes. "I should change, shouldn't I? Just wait, I'll be right back." She moved to go back into her room but Michelle stopped her.

"No, we're late. It's great. I was just surprised because it's just not how you usually dress." Reese nodded, making sure the wrap was pulled around her back.

They began to walk towards the courtyard where the ceremony was being held before moving to the dining hall. Reese glanced at Bofur, saying, "I see your clothing was returned to you, Bofur."

He laughed at her. "Aye, I never expected a lass who had drunk as much as yourself to beat me at a game of cards." Reese laughed back at him. "I'm happy to have my boots back so that I can dance, though."

"Well I hope that you find our music something you enjoy dancing to," Reese smiled.

"I'm sure I will," said Bofur as he squeezed Michelle's hand. Michelle briefly explained to Bofur what he should expect.

A particular enjoyment at weddings was the music. Every now and then, Futurians arrived in Middle Earth in a car or vehicle. These were quickly disassembled, the parts having varying uses, and often had supplies in them that Futurians missed from their previous lives. Metal, plastic, wheels, rubber, fuel. All were put to good use. Something that was a source of debate in the early days, long before Reese arrived, was what to do with the vehicle batteries. Many different purposes were proposed for them, but in the end it was decided they would be used for weddings and other special events to play music.

One of the things all Futurians missed most from their world was music. Reese never knew how much she'd taken for granted being able to have any kind of music, loud and powerful or mournful and sad, at the touch of a finger. Sometimes the silence in Middle Earth was deafening compared to the constant musical and electronic chaos of the world she'd come from. Therefore, having their own music at these events was a special treat the Futurians gave themselves in order to preserve their culture and give themselves a taste of their home, allowing themselves to come undone to the beats and rhythms of their past. The speakers were taken from the cars and wired to the batteries, along with the iPhones that every Futurian seemed to be armed with when they arrived. All Futurians looked forward to songs they hadn't heard in years, decades, and even centuries in some cases.

They arrived at the courtyard just as the ceremony was beginning. Bofur led them to stand with the other dwarves, and Reese found herself beside Thorin, who glanced down at her. His eyes raked over her body and she heard a low rumble in his chest. She smiled, glad she was having an effect on him. "Nice dress," he muttered, low enough that only she could hear.

She arched a brow at him, "Shhhh, there's a wedding going on if you hadn't noticed." He laughed quietly again.

Reese's skin prickled as she felt someone watching her. She turned slowly to see who it was and caught Kili's eyes on her. So much had changed since she'd seen him last she was unsure how to behave towards him. Settling on friendly detachment, she smiled politely. He didn't smile. Instead, his smoldering dark eyes slowly moved from her face, down her body and up again, taking in her dress and arching his brown in apparent amusement. His eyes caught hers and he winked, finally smiling slightly as he slowly bowed his head in greeting. There was nothing that mirrored her politeness in the look in his eyes.

Reese snapped her head forward again, feeling weak at the smoldering look Kili had just given her. He had never looked at her like that before. His gaze had always been polite, sweet, and caring, never plastered with the raw hunger she saw on his face now. She immediately regretted her decision not to wear underwear as she felt wetness build between her legs. Suddenly, Reese realized that Kili knew about Thorin's proposition. Turning slightly to Thorin she hissed, "You told him!"

Thorin laughed quietly again. "You smell delicious," was all he said, inhaling deeply as he stood close to her.

Reese suddenly felt as though she might faint as a wave of desire washed over her, leaving her knees weak. Thorin was much better at this game than she was, although it seemed to have taken her six years to realize it. She must have swayed on the spot because Thorin moved his arm to support her, his deep laugh rumbling quietly in his chest again.

The sun was setting as the wedding ceremony ended, and the Futurians erupted into cheers, joined even by the loud voices of the dwarves. They all turned to move back to the dining hall. Reese managed to move away from the dwarves, sighing in relief at no longer being in close proximity to Kili and finding Janine and Sarah in the crowd. They welcomed her happily, hugging her and saying they were glad she was feeling better, teasing her for her performance two nights before. Reese was relieved to see they were dressed even more scantily than she was. She could always count on them to draw attention away from her.

Reese walked proudly with her friends in high spirits as they entered the dining hall. Not wasting anytime, the Futurians hurried to put out the feast. Everyone helped themselves to ale, and the room quickly filled with laughter and merriment. The crowd called for the couple to kiss and cheered loudly every time they did.

Reese saw the dwarves were sitting at a table drinking and eating with several merry Futurians. Feeling safe to observe Kili now that she was no longer near him, she saw that he was sitting between two Fili and Dwalin and that there were no women surrounding him. Instead, he was laughing as he and Dwalin sat drinking their ale while Bilbo appeared to be telling them a story.

Reese caught Thorin watching her from across the room and raised her eyebrows at him as he smiled wryly. She turned back to her friends. They were sitting with several other Futurian women who were relaxed and laughing with each other. Sarah turned to Reese and said in a low voice, "So?" Reese stared at her in confusion before realizing what she was asking.

"You know?" Reese hissed, her face burning red. "Does everyone know?"

"No," chimed in Janine, "Only us. Fili told me and asked me to try to convince you."

Reese's face was burning. "This is mortifying. Well, to answer your question then, no, absolutely not."

"Why the hell not?" Janine said. "Do you know what I would give for an opportunity like this?"

Sarah nodded in agreement. "And surely you didn't get all dressed up like that for nothing," she grinned, glancing down at Reese's dress. "You look amazing, by the way," she added in an approving tone.

"We just want to see you happy Reese," Janine said. "And get a good lay."

Reesed laughed, reminded of a similar conversation she'd had with Adam and Borgia six years ago. "Everyone is so concerned about my happiness," she mused. "But I'm only trying to catch one fish, not two."

"Who?" Sarah asked, looking around. "Thorin?"

Reese shrugged, grinning. "He and I go back, but we're at a bit of a stalemate with this additional condition of his."

"Reese you shady lady," Janine breathed. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

Reese shook her head. "It didn't seem important, I guess. It was out there, beyond these walls, and I never expected it to show up on my doorstep. I just liked to keep things separate."

Janine stared at Reese, "There's so much you haven't been telling us! Is Thorin the only one?"

Reese laughed, shaking her head, and the girls squealed with laughter.

"I never knew there was this side of you," Sarah exclaimed, drawing attention from those around them before lowering her voice again. "You need to tell us everything."

Reese laughed, glancing over at Thorin before turning back to them grinning. "Well, what do you want to know?"

Once the meal was finished, the dishes were cleared away and the tables pushed to the side for dancing. The hall filled with music as the bride and groom moved to the center of the room for their first dance together as husband and wife, accompanied by cheers and applause from the Futurians. Reese smiled as other couples joined them, including Bofur leading Michelle. She marveled at how this romance had blossomed right in front of her without her realizing. She had admittedly been preoccupied.

The night continued in general merriment. Reese joined Sarah and Janine for several dances and felt herself relax as the music took her. She was feeling slightly lightheaded from the ale she'd consumed and noted she didn't want to get too drunk. The party grew louder and rowdier as the night wore on. Reese had lost her wrap hours ago but didn't mind. She'd never felt sexier in her black dress and reveled in the feel of the fabric against her thighs as she danced and spun.

The room burst into cheers as a rousing song played. It signaled the beginning of a ritual where the men all danced with the bride, and the women all danced with the groom, before sending them away to enjoy their wedding night. Reese laughed as the men pulled the bride into the middle of the room, spinning her around the floor as she was swung from partner to partner. Even all of the dwarves joined in. Reese watched as first Kili and then Thorin each spun her expertly around the floor, not surprised that the dwarves could dance.

The song ended, replaced by a sexy sultry one as the women led the groom onto the floor. While the men's dance with the bride remained chaste, no such fate lay before the groom. He was also swung around the room, passed from partner to partner to dance, but the dance was much sexier as each woman removed an article of his clothing. Reese was among the first to dance with him, and they both laughed as he willingly followed her lead. He was a tall man with light brown hair and laughing blue eyes. She'd often trained with him in the past years and had admired his good looks. He looked into her eyes tauntingly, daring Reese to make her move. Rather than being embarrassed, every Futurian man seemed enjoy to this ritual, and this man was no different, evidenced by the growing bulge in his pants as the women pulled at his clothes and stroked him sensually.

Laughing, Reese reached for the buttons to his shirt, undoing them quickly and pushing the shirt back from his shoulders. "I always like being able to do the shirt," she whispered in his ear as she leaned into him to pull the shirt from his body, her hands stroked down his bare arms. They both laughed as he was then pulled away by other women who took off his remaining clothing to cheers and catcalls. Before long the groom was stripped entirely naked, holding his bunched pants in front of his hips in a half-hearted attempt to cover himself. The laughing couple was ushered from the room to thunderous cheers and applause.

The evening was far from over, and the Futurians continued to dance. "That was an interesting ritual," Thorin's deep voice said behind her. Reese froze and turned slowly to look up at him. Smiling down at her, he bowed slightly as though greeting her. Then, he reached for her, leading her to the floor. Reese thought about what she wanted to do to convince Thorin to change his mind about Kili. They were pushed together by the crush of bodies. A feeling of anonymity settled her as they moved through the crowd, no one noticing they were dancing together as everyone was preoccupied with their own partner.

Thorin pulled Reese even closer to him and bent to whisper in her ear. "I quite like Futurian dancing. It's simpler than how dwarves dance, and much more sensual." At the last word, his hand ran down Reese's spine to where the dress rested just above her bottom, dipping his fingers just under the material. He ran them slowly over the cleft at the base of her spine.

Reese whimpered, already aching and wet from the single touch. Her hands rose to pull his hips to her as they swayed together. She relished the feeling of their bodies against each other, her breasts pressing into his chest.

Thorin dropped his hands to her thigh, moving it slowly up through the fluttering strips of fabric. "This is a very clever little dress," he murmured. "It conceals just enough." Reese moaned quietly as he pushed the hem of her dress up slightly, grazing her hip before allowing his thumb to travel down between her legs. Like that morning, he stopped just short of pushing his fingers between her folds. "But it makes everything available," he finished.

Reese was grateful that no one could see what he was doing to her because they were pushed so tightly together from the crush of the bodies around them. Thorin was being very careful to go undetected as his hands teased Reese.

"Have you reconsidered my offer?" He murmured as he held her body against his, seductively swaying to the music while his hands dropped to the hem at the back of her dress, slightly grazing her bare ass cheeks just under her skirt with his fingertips.

"No," Reese gasped, hiding her face in his shoulder as they continued to sway to the heavy sensual beats, even though the others around them were dancing much more vigorously.

"Hmmm, too bad," he murmured as his fingers brushed her bare cheeks again, dipping his finger slightly farther between them. Reese had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. "Although I think I have something that might convince you." He grinned down at her as her eyes widened while strong arms moved in from behind her, pulling her away from Thorin, up against a wide hard chest. Thorin held her panicked gaze for a moment longer, smiling, before turning to weave through the dancers and exit the hall.

Kili pulled Reese back to him. He splayed his large hand across her stomach, his thumb caressing just below her breasts and his little finger grazing the top of her pubic bone. He murmured in her ear, "You look stunning, Reese." Reese caught her lip at the effect his voice had on her. The feel of the stubble against her neck made her skin prickle with goosebumps.

Dropping his hands to her waist, Kili held her hips tightly against his. She felt his erection through his trousers, pushing against her ass. He had pulled her dress up slightly so that the fabric of his trousers chaffed against her naked bottom, which was barely concealed by the wide strips of cloth falling down around her thighs. He angled his hips so that the bulge nestled between her ass cheeks. Then he moved in rhythm with music, slowly grinding their hips in a circular motion as many of the other dancers were doing. The dwarves had clearly been paying attention to how Futurians danced.

"In fact," he continued to say, "You look so good that I could eat you." Reese gasped at the meaning behind his words as one hand traveled her hip to the hem of her dress before pulling up the side slighting and grazing her naked hip.

He paused when he realized she was naked under her dress and chuckled quietly. "Oh Reese, you came ready for us." She whimpered in protest as his hand snaked up under her dress, stroking the top of her pubic bone.

"Reese, we all know how this evening is going to end." She whimpered again as pulled his hand away. He pulled her arm up over her head, dropping it over his neck so that she was arched back against him while they continued to move to the music. He stroked his hand down her arm. He followed the line of the dress from her neck, past her shoulders, and along her ribs, passing lightly over the side of her breast.

Reese moaned as his hand spread again under her breast across her rib, his other stroking the side of her thigh, moving higher and higher. "It's going to end with my buried deep inside of you as you cry out in ecstasy," he whispered. "You are going to come so many times, Reese."

It took all of Reese's restraint not to cry out at his words. Kili continued to grind his hips into hers as he whispered again, "I want so badly to make you come, Reese. I want to be deep inside of you as you come so that I can feel you clenching around me. I want to capture your screams with my mouth while your nails scratch my skin from the ecstasy."

Kili moved to her other ear, biting the lobe lightly. "Don't you want that, Reese? Don't you want me to make you come?" Unable to restrain herself any longer, she nodded her head against his shoulder.

"Say it," Kili commanded. "Tell me what you want."

Reese bit her lip again before whispering. "I want you to make me come, Kili. I want it so badly."

She heard him laugh deeply. "And I shall," he said as he moved away from her, turning to follow his uncle through the doors of the hall, leaving her alone on the dance floor staring after him.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is written so you won't be stuck with a cliffhanger for too long :D I just wanted to change a few things since I wrote it a long time ago.**


	14. Chapter 14 (Post Wedding Option 1)

**A/N: Sorry for the super long wait! A few things happened that stretched this out. First of all, as you all know I started my new job Monday, which really bit into my FF writing time. Second, I felt like I needed to go back to read the whole story again to reconnect with it, which took some time. Then, I was all ready to upload updates on Thursday night, and the site was down! So here we are.**

**Daybreak96 had the most amazing idea, which took some time because I decided to write two options for chapter 14. One is a Kili/Reese/Thorin chapter, which was my original idea for chapter 14. The other is just Kili/Reese, which is the idea I got from Daybreak96's review. I had to write the Kili/Reese one from scratch, and I wanted to upload them at the same time so that people could pick whichever they wanted.**

**On that note, this is yet another rule rule that I'm breaking. If something happens to this story, I'll continue it on Archive of Our Own under the same username. It's not there right now, but it would be within days if something happened here. Further, you can find me on tumblr under SnookerBummer, where I will post progress updates. **

**They way this update works is that the two options are completely interchangeable, so you can read either depending on how you want the scene following Kili's and Thorin's leaving the wedding to go. For those of you who read both options, I would LOVE LOVE LOVE for you to tell me which you prefer and why please, either through review or PM. I'm dying to hear what your thoughts are about this.**

**Love you all so much! RP**

* * *

Reese stood outside of Kili's chamber leaning against the wall. The cold stone served to cool her fevered skin as she worried at her lip with her teeth, trying to decide what to do. She looked down the hall where she could see the door to her quartres. She could just continue walking.

Reese knew that wasn't what she was going to do. Reese closed her eyes, breathing deeply to steady her nerves. She was flooded with images of what had just taken place in the dance. She remembered the feel of Thorin's fingers on her bare skin underneath her dress. Or the hardness of Kili as he ground into her in rhythm to the music. She heard Kili's words again.

_I want so badly to make you come, Reese. I want to be deep inside of you so that I can feel you clenching around me. I want to capture your screams with my mouth while your nails scratch my skin from the ecstasy._

Reese furrowed her brow as her body tightened with desire. Why was she wasting time? Turning, she opened Kili's door and stepped inside.

Shutting the door behind her she saw Thorin standing beside the bed talking in a low voice to Kili. Both dwarves were still fully dressed. Neither male acknowledged her as she stood by the door waiting, feeling her nerves building and started to wonder if she could slip out again unnoticed.

"That dress is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen," Thorin said before she had a chance. "I could almost see the folds between your legs, begging for my mouth."

Reese swayed at the thought, knowing that was exactly why she'd been wearing the dress. Kili grinned at her from the bed. Both of them looked at her, still considering her from across the room.

Thorin then walked towards Reese, moving between her and the door, his front pressed against her back. He leaned forward to speak softly into her ear. "I think _this_ is the point of that dress." Thorin reached up to the tie behind Reese's neck and pulled it loose. The dress fell with a whisper, pooling around her feet, leaving her naked before them.

Reese squared her shoulders before raising her eyes to Kili's, who was gazing at her body lustily. Reese felt her nipples harden and heat pool low in her stomach as she watched Kili's eyes devour her, lingering on her breasts and the folds between her legs.

Thorin continued to murmur in her ear. "Kili has told me that the day he caught you naked in the forest he later came to your room to apologize, but instead watched your pleasure yourself."

Reese's eyes sought Kili's in shock. "You watched me?" she gasped as her face blazed scarlett. Kili only grinned and shrugged, not looking at all sorry.

"I've never seen you do that Reese, and I think Kili wouldn't mind seeing again." Thorin said, as he ran his hand lightly over Reese's collar bone.

Reese's breath caught as she realized what Thorin was asking. "You want me to touch myself while you both watch?" Thorin murmured agreement as he nuzzled her neck. Reese moaned at the contact. "I don't think I can do that," she whimpered.

"Of course you can." His low voice brought goosebumps to her skin. "Let me help you." Thorin took her hand in his and brought it to her abdomen. Reese held her breath as Thorin dragged her hand down to the folds between her legs. She whimpered as she felt him push their fingers between them. She was slick from her constant state of arousal the entire evening and moaned as her fingers grazed her clitoris.

Thorin continued, "Do you see what this is doing to Kili, how much he wants you?"

She looked at Kili and saw him staring at her hungrily from the bed, a prominent bulge in his trousers. "Yes," she whispered, licking her lips while she continued to move her fingers against her clit as Thorin's hands moved up to cups her breasts.

He pinched her nipples lightly before drawing lazy circles around them with his fingers. Reese dropped her head back against Thorin's shoulder, moaning as she thrust her breasts into his hands. "Keep your eyes on Kili," Thorin said in a commanding tone.

"I can't," Reese gasped.

"If you do it you will see how much he enjoys watching you." Reese's face burned as she slowly returned her eyes to Kili's. He was staring at her, his face tense with desire as he watched her hand.

"Don't you see how much he wants you," Thorin asked, "and how much pleasure you're bringing him by allowing him to watch you do this?" Reese nodded breathlessly not breaking her gaze from Kili's.

"Don't stop. We want you to come this way."

"I don't know if I can," Reese protested. "I'm too nervous."

Kili's eyes flickered up to Thorin's, who she felt nod his head. Kili rose from the bed and moved towards her, never breaking his gaze with her eyes. He spoke to her for the first time since she'd entered the room. "Reese, you don't know how beautiful you look right now and how much you're making me want you."

Reese nodded, biting her lip while Thorin continue to nuzzle her neck and collarbone as he massaged her breasts and gently pinched her nipples.

Stopping in front of her, Kili leaned forward and cupped her face with his hands. She closed her eyes as he kissed her softly. The kiss was everything she remembered, his lips like velvet, teasing hers gently. His tongue trailed her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to him, moaning as he deepened the kiss, using his tongue to thrust against hers.

Reese felt Kili's hands leave her face, bringing his hand down to cover hers to run their fingers between her slick folds. Her heart lurched as Kili moaned when he touched her, the thrusts of his tongue matched the rhythm he set between her legs.

Reese's head swam. She couldn't believe Kili was touching her in this way, the way she'd wished for since first laying eyes on him. She breathed in deeply, intoxicated by the scent of him mingled with the scent of her need, and their kisses became frantic as she began to buck her hips against their hands, increasing the friction.

The sensation was too much for her. She felt the pressure building quickly in her belly until it exploded and she cried out into Kili's mouth, the wetness between her legs drenching both of their hands. The two dwarves supported her as her knees buckled.

Reese's head collapsed backwards onto Thorin's shoulder, who brought his mouth to her neck, running his tongue lightly up to her ear. After a moment when her orgasm had passed, Kili withdrew both of their hands from the folds between her legs. He brought her fingers to his mouth and licked them, groaning at the taste, before he then brought them to her own mouth. She moaned shamelessly as she tasted herself on his hands, hungrily pulling his thick fingers between her lips.

Thorin's hands left her breasts and began to stroke her ribs lightly. "Now, I want you to undress Kili."

Reese nodded and brought her shaking hands to the belt slung low around Kili's hips. It was a complicated Dwarven style that she struggled to unclasp. "I've never understood how you guys get as much action as you claim considering you have this to impede you," she muttered. They laughed as Kili helped her undo the belt, tossing it aside.

Reaching for the hem of his tunic, she slowly began to draw it up over his body, watching him from under her lashes. She let her hands stroke his abdomen and chest, feeling the ridges of muscle and humming as she tangled her fingers in his course black hair. He gasped as she grazed her nails over his nipples, pushing the tunic up so that he raised his arms and helped her pull it over his head, his black locks tumbling down around his shoulders.

Reese took a minute to gaze at his body. His shoulders were strong and well-formed and powerful with ropes of muscle spreading down his arms. She longed to put her mouth to his chest, nipping his collarbone with her teeth. Her eyes followed a fine line of black hair down his abdomen, disappearing under his trousers between narrow hips. Bringing her hand to his chest, she allowed her hand to trail down this line of hair, watching his muscles ripple as they tensed under her light touch.

Peaking up at him, she brought her fingers to his waistband, playfully sweeping them over the sensitive skin by his hips. She smiled as she heard a rumble in Kili's chest and moved to unbutton his trousers, seeing that he wasn't wearing any underclothes. She wondered if he was always dressed this way, always ready for sex at a moment's notice. She bit her lip, imagining the sexual prowess of this prince before her. As she pushed his trousers down, his cock sprang forward free from its confines and painfully erect.

"Oh," Reese whispered, her tongue wetting her lips again as she gazed at Kili. He was not quite as thick as Thorin but was longer. Longing to touch him, she reached out her hand but stopped, waiting until Thorin instructed her. She looked over her shoulder at Thorin, who was massaging her breasts and nuzzling her neck, his eyes on her hands.

"You can touch him," he said. Reese reached hungrily Kili's cock. Watching his face, she slowly stroked it from tip to base before wrapping her fingers around the root. Kili groaned as Reese lightly ran her hand up his cock before sliding it back down while with her other hand she reached under and cupped his balls, tugging gently.

"Mahal," Kili groaned as he bucked his hips forward, his eyes never stopping watching her hands.

She felt Thorin pushing her down. "Take him in your mouth," he instructed, as she fell to her knees before Kili, gazing at him above her. Releasing Kili's cock, she used her hands to push his trousers down, helping him step out of them. Looking up at Kili again, she caught his eyes. His pupils were dilated with lust, making his eyes appear almost black. She smiled as she brought her tongue to his base, lightly running the tip of her tongue up his shaft before circling lightly around the head and running down again. She tasted the salty fluid that had pooled there, moaning as she relished the delicious flavour.

Kili groaned deeply, tangling his hands in her short hair as she continued to lick Kili's cock from base to tip. She heard Thorin move away from them across the room and begin to remove his clothing. Reese cupped Kili's balls again, gently using her other hand to press against the smooth skin right behind his sac. She playful swirled her tongue around the tip of Kili's penis before taking the head in her mouth.

Kili tightened his hold on her hair as he pushed his hips towards her impatiently. She smiled as she bent forward, taking his length fully in her mouth, pushing him as deeply as she could so that he curved down her throat, making her gag slightly. Kili let out a strangled cry as he leaned over her, bracing his hands against the door and thrusting his hips forward wantonly. She continued to pull his cock into her throat, alternating with sliding up his shaft again with her lips and tongue. She began to hum slightly every time she pulled him into her throat.

Suddenly he withdrew from her mouth with a roar, using his hands to stop her from taking him back in her mouth. She looked up at him smiling.

She heard Thorin chuckle from across the room. "She gives good head, doesn't she?" Reese saw Thorin had removed all of his clothing and was lying on the bed watching them.

Kili nodded breathlessly, closing his eyes and taking a long steadying breath. Reese gazed up at him, intoxicated by her effect on him. Kili opened his eyes and reached for her, drawing her to him as his mouth crushed hers, bruising her lips in his intensity. She brought her hands to his neck, tangling them in his hair and pulling him to her tightly.

"Bring her here," Thorin said from the bed. Without breaking their kiss, Kili gripped Reese's bottom and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. They both cried out as his tip grazed her center, siding lightly between her folds.

Kili laid Reese gently on the bed before lying down beside her. Thorin rose from the bed and stood over her, bringing his mouth to hers and kissing her deeply. As he broke their kiss, she looked up into his blue eyes and saw tenderness there as they smiled at each other. He arranged her so that her hips were at the edge of the bed and dropped his mouth to her navel, dipping his tongue in, before trailing down over her pubic bone.

Reese gasped, grabbing Thorin's long hair, as he slipped his tongue over her clitoris.

"All I wanted to do this evening was lay you on a table and suck you to orgasm before fucking you mercilessly in front of all of those people."

Reese moaned at his words while Kili grunted in agreement with Thorin as he settled on the bed behind Reese.

Thorin continued to run his tongue between the folds of her legs, dipping into her center, before rising up to circle her clitoris again. Sliding his tongue over her center again, he dropped down further down to circle his tongue around her puckered hole.

Reese's hips bucked, her head snapping up in surprised. Thorin had never paid attention to this part of her before, although other men had.

She heard Kili chuckle behind her. He arose above her, gently guiding her back down to the bed as Thorin continued to run his tongue over her tight entrance.

Kili leaned into Reese to kiss her greedily, breaking the kiss to move down her jaw to her ear. "I've wanted this for so long, Reese. You don't know how much I need you. I've never wanted anyone this much."

Kili kissed her again as she moaned into his mouth. He moved his mouth down her body to her breasts taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Reese arched, groaning as Thorin started to thrust his tongue into her, his fingers massaging the puckered hole. The sensation was overwhelming and she thought it likely she would come again soon. Reese reached for Kili's cock, gripping it firmly, and Kili growled deeply as she stroked him.

She whimpered as Thorin suddenly withdrew her mouth from her. She heard him cross the room as Kili brought his mouth to hers again, kissing her hungrily as his hand replaced Thorin's mouth between her legs. Reese's arms tangled around his neck, pulling him to her, unable to kiss him deeply enough.

Thorin return to the bed and she glanced at him seeing that he had a small bottle of oil. He opened it, pouring a small amount in his hand, coating one of his thick fingers with it. Reese knew what was coming and willed herself to relax her body. Thorin brought his mouth to her clitoris again briefly while thrusting a finger into her center. Reese arched and cried out into Kili's mouth as Thorin curled the finger upwards against the tender spot inside her. He continued to plunge his finger into her while sucking her clitoris. Thorin then began to rub her puckered hole with the oiled finger.

"Oh god!" Reese cried, the stimulation feeling divine. "I need one of you to take me. Now, please!"

Kili held her to his chest. "Soon," he promised. "Soon."

"I don't want to wait," she sobbed. "I need you now, please," Reese begged, groaning into Kili's shoulder as Thorin continued to tongue her clitoris, while kneading her puckered hole and thrusting his other finger into her center.

Thorin lifted his head and withdrew his finger from her as he slowly pushed his oiled finger into her tight entrance. He paused as her tight muscle clenched his finger. Reese gasped and breathed deeply, knowing she would relax soon. It had been a long time since she'd taken anyone this way, but she knew it worth the brief pain.

When Thorin felt her relax, he pushed his finger in further as he applied his mouth to her clitoris. An animalistic groan was ripped from Reese's body as Kili continued to tongue her breasts.

His oiled finger buried deeply inside her, Thorin returned his other hand to her center, sliding his finger in and curving it upwards, his tongue still swirling around her clitoris. Reese sobbed at the feeling of the double penetration, her hand clenching Kili's cock tightly. Kili moaned, returning to kiss her as he stroked her breasts and belly. "Careful now," Kili said. "You don't want me to finish too early. Trust me."

Reese nodded breathlessly as Thorin continued to fuck both of her holes with his fingers while sucking on her clitoris. She felt herself tensing and knew she was close to orgasm again, her hips bucking insistently against Thorin's hands and mouth.

As she climaxed, her head shot forward, accidentally knocking into Kili's forehead. Reese heard Kili grunt but barely registered the pain as she rode out her climax, bearing down on Thorin's hand and sobbing shamelessly through the waves of her orgasm.

Collapsing back onto the bed, she looked at Kili who was rubbing his forehead. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry," laughed Kili. "I should have known to move out of the way." He smirked as Thorin glowered at him in annoyance, straightening up from between Reese's legs.

Shaking his head in irritation at Kili, Thorin bent over Reese, kissing her tenderly. Kili moved to the head of the bed, lying back and pulling Reese towards him. He helped her to straddle him as she laid forward on his chest, exhausted and spent. "I don't know how much more I can handle," she said wearily, resting her head on his shoulder.

Kili pulled her face to his, placing soft kisses around her eyes. "I know," he whispered, "but trust me. We'll take care of you."

Reese nodded, losing herself in Kili's beautiful caresses. His warm voice seemed to radiate over her, filling her with warmth. He began to kiss her again as he ran his hand between her legs. She whimpered as her clitoris was touched, overly sensitive from her orgasms.

She felt Thorin settle behind her, bringing his hand to her buttocks. She cried out as he returned his oiled finger to her tight entrance. Reese gasped and tensed as he quickly added a second finger.

Kili whispered in her ear, "Relax. Just focus on me," as he stroked her back soothingly.

Reese nuzzled into Kili's shoulder, breathing his male scent in deeply, resting her cheek against his chest while she took deep breaths. Thorin began to pump both fingers into her, scissoring them to help her loosen. Kili bent down to her breast again, drawing her nipple into his mouth, sucking gently.

Reese gasped as Thorin slid a third thick finger into her, pausing again and waiting for her tension to pass before driving into her with his fingers. Reese buried her face in Kili's chest, moaning, and he rested his chin on her head. The sensation was indescribable as she began to relax and stretch around Thorin's thick fingers.

She sighed as Thorin withdrew his hand from her, leaving her feeling empty, before she felt his oiled member line up with her. Although she had been stretched by his fingers, she gasped as she she felt him push into her slightly.

Thorin bent over her to murmur in her ear. "Don't worry, Reese. I'll take my time." Reese nodded, taking a slow breath, before nudging her hips back to him, indicating she was ready. She heard him chuckle deep in his chest, saying, "That's my girl," as he eased forward slowly.

Thorin slowly slid inch by inch into her, stopping periodically to allow her to adjust to his size. Kili kissed her temple and rubbed between her should blades, murmuring reassurances to her. Thorin growled as he slid himself into her completely.

"Oh god," Reese moaned, "So good."

Kili's eye caught Thorin's over her shoulder and he nodded. "Alright Reese, it's my turn now."

Apprehension spread across Reese's features. "Kili, I've never …"

"Shhh," Kili soothed, stroking her face lovingly. "You'll love this. Trust me." He kissed her softly before pulling away and looking into her eyes. "You'll always be able to trust me," he said.

"Okay," Reese whispered, relaxing into his chest.

Thorin lifted Reese's hips so that Kili could position himself, and Reese held her breath, feeling Kili ready to enter her. He looked at her saying, "Don't forget to breath, Reese, it makes it easier." He smiled, leaning forward to kiss her as he slowly pushed his cock all the way into her with one fluid movement. "Mahal, Reese, you're so tight! You have no idea how tight you are!" She felt herself stretching to accommodate both of them.

"I think right now I have a pretty good idea," Reese gasped, and Thorin and Kili both laughed softly.

When Kili was buried in her, they all stopped moving and enjoyed the feeling of being connected together in this way. Reese had never felt so full in her life. Kili had been right. She loved how both of their cocks inside of her felt. Reese leaned her forehead against Kili's chest while both dwarves stroked and kissed her skin soothingly.

After a moment, Reese felt Thorin shift and say, "Kili." Thorin and Kili pulled slowly out of her in unison. She whimpered at the feeling of emptiness, before they slowly slid back into her. Reese cried out as she was stretched and filled again, the sensation overwhelming as she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her body.

Reese heard Thorin's breath quicken as they both withdrew from her. All three groaned as they slid back into her. Gradually, Thorin and Kili set a slow, loving rhythm thrusting into her in unison, Reese's cries growing louder with each thrust as they increased their pace. She lost all thought as she became aware only of the sensation of being filled and emptied again. She rested her hand on Kili's hip, pulling him as deeply into her as possible, while pushing her hips back against Thorin, who growled, thrusting into her deeply.

Reese felt her body building to climax again. She pushed her face into Kili's shoulder, biting him hard to muffle her screams against his skin, tightly grasping his body to hers as Thorin's strong arms pulled both of them to him. Kili hissed.

"Sorry!" she gasped, barely able to articulate the word.

"No," he groaned. "Do it again!"

Not needing to be asked twice, Reese sank her teeth into his skin. He moaned deeply. "Harder!" he growled, his head thrown back in rapture.

"No," Thorin commanded.

Reese ignored Thorin, bringing her hand to Kili's nipple as she twisted it sharply while biting his shoulder so hard that his skin broke. A strangled cry broke from Kili as he threw his head back in ecstasy, spilling his seed deep inside her. Reese felt another orgasm building as she watched his climax play across his face.

Thorin growled in annoyance. He quickly pulled Reese up, Kili's cock slipping out of her. Standing on his knees while holding Reese hard against his chest, he continued to pound angrily into her. Reese's voice was hoarse from crying out with each thrust. One hand splayed across her abdomen to hold her in place, Thorin's other hand dropped between her legs, expertly stimulating her, Kili's seed spilling down her legs. Reese turned her head to Thorin's, and he caught her mouth in a punishing kiss. It only took a few seconds before Reese felt another orgasm explode within her. Thorin roared as he came inside of her, the spasm of her muscles milking him.

Thorin released Reese as she tumbled forward onto Kili's chest, Thorin lowering himself to the bed beside them as Reese gasped for breath.

She rolled to the side, snuggling between Thorin and Kili, as she felt herself being to doze. Kili turned to her, pulling her to his chest, and Thorin stroked her back lightly, hastening sleep. As her breath deepened, Thorin rose from the bed. He stood beside the bed gazing on the two bodies intertwined together. He smiled softly as he reached for the blankets and tucked them snugly around them. Pulling on his clothes, he extinguished the candles. Looking again at the bed, Reese was snuggled beneath Kili's cheek, his tangled locks tumbling across both their faces. Thorin reach over to softly caress his nephew's cheek, listening to their deep peaceful breaths. Moving across the room, he left, pulling the door shut behind him.

* * *

Kili and Reese slept soundly for several hours. Reese woke during the night and momentarily didn't know where she was. As her mind unclouded, she remembered the events of the evening and smiled, nuzzling against Kili's chest with her nose. She rolled over and drew his arm over her, snuggling back against his chest. He moaned as her movements woke him. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Mmm," Kili said, his voice deep and contented. She smiled as she felt his hard erection against her back, and his hand drew her hips tight to his. Sliding into her again, they made drowsy love before drifting back to sleep.

The next morning Reese woke and felt Kili sleeping soundly beside her. Thinking she should probably return to her room before he woke, she began to wiggle toward the edge of the bed. She squeaked as she felt strong arms surround her and pull her sharply back to his chest. "Where are you going?" Kili asked drowsily. Reese saw concern in his eyes.

"I thought I would let you have your room back," Reese said.

"I don't want my room unless you're in it, just like this," he mumbled sleepily. Reese's heart leapt as he continued, "I want to make love to you over and over all day. I've wanted this for so long, and now that I have you, I'm not letting you go."

Reese knew felt her misgivings washing away. She felt completely relaxed and safe and snuggled into the alcove of Kili's body, basking in his heat as he tugged the comforter up to their chins. She breathed deeply, drinking in the scent of their bodies mixed together.

She turned into his chest so that she was facing him and brought her lips to his chest. Kili made a low happy noise as his arms tightened around her back. She kissed his broad strong chest gently, slowly moving to take one of his nipples in her mouth as her hand trailed down to gently stroke his already half hard cock.

Kili gasped as his eyes flew up, now fully awake. She smiled up at him mischievously as she continued to suckle his nipple, his cock quickly hardening in her hand as she stroked the tip with her finger.

"Oh you're a little tease!" Kili growled as he rolled himself over her, settling between her legs.

Dropping his head to kiss her, Reese turned away. "Mmm, I have morning breath," she protested.

"So do I," groaned Kili, capturing her mouth in his as he quickly slid his cock into her. Reese cried out, bringing her legs up to wrap around his waist as he rested on his elbows, tangling his hands in her hair. He moaned shamelessly as he thrust into her, setting a lazy pace. Reese smiled as she snuggled her head between his elbows, lazily rocking her hips up to meet his. Before long they gasped as they orgasmed together, Kili fully collapsing onto her.

"I don't think I've ever had this many orgasms in one day," Reese groaned in pleasure, relishing the feeling of Kili's weight on her body. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, hugging him to her body. He moved down to rest his cheek between her breasts, his hair spread across her chest.

Her lust sated, she felt her stomach rumble. "Kili, we need to go get food, but I don't want to."

"I have something you can eat," Kili murmured, as he rolled onto his side and pulled her to him again.

Reese laughed. "I don't think that's enough for me. Surely you must be starving too? And we need a bath. We reek of sex."

"Then I'm never going to bath again," Kili grinned.

"In that case, I'm probably never going to sleep with you again," Reese grinned back.

Reese gasped as someone pounded on Kili's door. "Oi, Kili!" they heard Fili shout. "Get up! Breakfast!"

Reese stiffened as Kili swore. "Oh shit," Reese whispered. "Can we pretend we're not here?"

"I doubt it," said Kili, laughing at her over his shoulder as he got up from the bed, carrying a pillow.

"Kili!" Reese hissed, "I'm not wearing anything!"

He shot a grin at her over his shoulder as he reached for the door, holding the pillow in front of his hips. Reese quickly pulled the covers up over her head hoping the messy blankets would disguise that a body was tangled in them.

She heard Fili's low voice but couldn't make out what he was saying. Reese thought longingly of breakfast but didn't move. Reese heard scuffling and cursing and then suddenly someone ripped the blankets off of her. She shrieked, only just being able to hold onto the corner a sheet to cover her body with.

"Well hello, Reese," Fili grinned down at her. "I thought I heard your voice through my wall. How have you been enjoying yourself?"

"Fili!" Reese exclaimed, feeling her face turn crimson. "Give me the blankets back!"

"Maybe," Fili mused, holding tightly onto his end of the blankets as Reese tried to cover herself as much as possible with the end she was holding. "You know, I'd been wondering how long it would take for you to succumb to my brother's charms." He winked broadly at her before tossing his end of the blankets onto the bed. "You certainly made him work for it," he said, smiling over at Kili who grinned back at his brother happily.

Reese was mortified. "Jesus Christ, Fili." Fili only grinned at her more broadly.

He looked around the room before moving to the door. "I have to get out of here. It reeks of sex."

"Why do you think I didn't want to let you in?" Kili grumbled.

Fili laughed. "Are you sure you don't want to come down with me?" Kili threw his pillow at Fili, who only laughed more as he pulled the door shut behind him. Suddenly Reese had an idea, springing up from the bed and wrapping a sheet around her. She hurried to the door and pulled it open a crack to see if anyone else was around. Only seeing Fili's retreating back, she whispered loudly, "Fili!"

Fili turned, his eyebrows raised. "Can you please get us some food," she asked, a pleading look on her face. "I'm starving."

Fili laughed. "Been working up an appetite?"

"Please, Fili, I'll do anything if you please just bring us some food," Reese begged. "Or can you ask Michelle to?"

"Anything?" A mischievous glint entered Fili's eyes.

Reese shook her head. "You're just as bad as your brother!"

Reese felt Kili walk up behind the door and begin to playfully tug on her sheet. She slapped his hand away before turning to Fili again. "Please, Fili?"

"Mmm, I want you to beg like that for me," Kili said, loudly enough for Fili to hear him, who snorted. Kili took Reese's hand and pulled it to his already hard cock.

"Jesus Christ, Kili. Just give me a second!" Reese hissed, lightly slapping him away again.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Kili said in a wounded voice.

Fili laughed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Anything particular?"

"Just lots of everything, please," Reese called as Kili pushed the door shut with a growl.

* * *

**A/N: Just a reminder that the next chapter is Option #2 for Chapter 14, not a whole new chapter. The last part of the chapter (the next day) is the same as it is in this chapter, so Chapter 15 will up perfectly no matter which option you choose. **


	15. Chapter 15 (Post Wedding Option 2)

**A/N: Here is the Kili/Reese option. Just a reminder that the last portion is the same as the last portion of Option #1. For those of you who read Option #1 first, you'll noticed several similarities between the two chapters, but it's interesting how some things were so different because of change in characters!**

* * *

Reese walked down the hallway towards Kili's chamber. She had left the hall only moments after he had. She was still unsure if she would stop at his door or continue past to her own quartres, only a few doors down from his.

Reese rounded the corner and stopped. She saw Kili standing outside his door, leaning against the wall with his head lowered and arms crossed over his chest as though in thought. Reese paused for a moment, taking in his strong frame, tall for a dwarf, and shining dark locks that covered his face.

He didn't appear to have seen or heard her yet. Taking a breath, she continued to walk down the hall, and he raised his head at the sound of her footsteps. Seeing her, Kili slowly straightened. She saw an uneasy smile break across his features and realized he looked apprehensive, as though he wasn't entirely confident in her intent for being there.

Reese noticed that Thorin was not to be seen, wondering where he was and why Kili was standing in the hallway. As she walked towards Kili, she became aware that this had always been Thorin's plan and that he would not be joining them. Reese paused as this realization hit her, and then she understood. She understood that this was what she really wanted and that Thorin had known.

She saw a flash of anxiety cross Kili's perfect features when she paused, and she wondered if he thought she was going to turn around. The moment passed though as she continued to move towards him. His eyes searched her face as she stopped in front of him, and he reached for one of her hands, holding it a little too tightly in his large one.

His eyes dropped to their hands, and she saw him swallow. Gone was the confidence he has shown just moments ago when they'd been dancing. Her own nervousness was mirrored in face as he raised his eyes to hers. She realized without the commanding presence of Thorin that they were both unsure of what to do next.

"Thorin's not here," Kili finally said, looking nervous. "I wanted to tell you here so that ..." He trailed off.

Reese realized he was worried she'd change her mind.

"I know," she said.

"It's just me," he said, as though he thought maybe she hadn't understood that Thorin was not coming at all, fearing he wasn't enough by himself.

"Kili," she swallowed before saying the words she feared, "you're all that I want."

The words came out as a whisper. He stared down at her, relief painted on his features.

They stood looking at each other, and before long they both began to grin. "Are we lost without him?" Kili asked.

Reese shook her head. "I think we just need to remember what to do."

Their first kiss was awkward, as first kisses often can be. The second was better as they reached for each other at the same time, Kili's hands snaking around her waist, his fingers grazing the bare skin of her back, while hers came to tangle in his hair.

They gained more confidence as their kisses became deeper, Kili's hands running down her bottom to the hem of her dress. KIli groaned as his hands again grazed the bare skin. Breaking the kiss, Kili glared at Reese. Gone was the insecurity of the previous moment, replaced by a raging need that hardened his eyes.

All hesitation replaced by raw hunger, Kili opened the door to his chambers and backed Reese through, slamming the door shut behind them. Kili reached up and ripped Reese's dress from neck to hem.

"My dress!" Reese gasped as the torn fabric fell to the floor.

Kili only grunted dismissively as his mouth found her neck, pulling her to his body. She brought her hands to the belt over his tunic, frantically trying to unclasp the complicated dwarven buckle. Cursing in frustration at her shaking hands, she muttered, "I've never understood how you guys get as much action as you claim considering you have this to impede you," she muttered. They both laughed as he helped her undo the belt, tossing it aside.

Kili's hands roamed her body hungrily as she drew his tunic over his head, quickly throwing it aside so that she could attack his trousers. She nearly popped a button in her haste to remove them. Pulling them down, she gasped as his cock sprang free from the fabric confines. He was beautiful, long and thick, skin delicate and begging for her touch.

Dropping to her knees, Reese reached hungrily for him. She stroked him once from tip to base before wrapping her fingers around the root. Kili groaned as Reese lightly ran her hand up his cock before sliding it back down. With her other hand she reached under and cupped his balls, tugging gently.

"Mahal," Kili groaned as he bucked his hips forward, his eyes never stopping watching her hands.

Grinning as she looked up at Kili again, she caught his eyes. His pupils were dilated with lust, making his eyes appear almost black. Without breaking eye contact she brought her tongue to his base, lightly running the tip of her tongue up his shaft before circling lightly around the head and running down again. She tasted the salty fluid that had pooled there, moaning as she relished the delicious flavour.

Kili groaned deeply, tangling his hands in her short hair as Reese continued to lick Kili's cock from base to tip. She cupped Kili's balls again, gently using her other hand to press against the smooth skin right behind his sac. She playfully swirled her tongue around Kili's tip before taking the head in her mouth.

Kili growled, tightening his hold on her hair as he thrust his hips towards her impatiently. She smiled as she bent forward, taking his length fully in her mouth, pushing him as deeply as she could so that he curved down her throat, making her gag slightly. Kili let out a strangled cry as he leaned over her, bracing his hands against the door and thrusting his hips forward shamelessly. She continued to pull his cock into her throat, alternating with sliding up his shaft again with her lips and tongue.

Suddenly he withdrew from her mouth with a roar, using his hands to stop her from taking him back in her mouth. She looked up at him grinning. "Too soon," he gasped, closing his eyes as he took a long steadying breath.

Kili soon opened his eyes and reached for her, drawing her to him as his mouth crushed hers, bruising her lips in his intensity. She brought her hands to his neck, tangling them in his hair and pulling him to her tightly. His tongue trailed her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to him. She moaned as he deepened the kiss, using his tongue to thrust against hers.

Kili dropped his hands to her breasts and she hissed, arching into his hands at the touch. He massaged them lightly, grazing his thumb over her tight nipples. Breaking their kiss he brought his mouth to her ear. "I have to tell you something," he murmured, his tongue flicking out to lightly brush over the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"What?" Reese moaned, urgently thrusting her breasts into his hands.

Kili brought his mouth to hers, kissing her lightly before moving to her other ear. He bit her ear lobe gently before continuing. "The day in the forest when I came upon you by the pool, I went to your quarters later to apologize." Reese was surprised but nodded impatiently waiting for him to continue. "I watched your pleasure yourself when you woke from sleep."

Reese gasped, pulling slightly away from Kili to look at him. Her faced flushed red. "You watched me?" she whispered.

Kili grinned. "I'm sorry," he said, not looking at all sorry. Reese stared at him, surprised by the heat that pooled between her legs at the thought of his watching her. Reese drew Kili back to her, kissing him with renewed hunger.

"I loved seeing your hands on yourself," he murmured against her lips.

Reese felt Kili's hands leave her face. He caught her hand in his and slowly lowered them together, bringing their entwined fingers between her legs to probe at the slick folds between her legs. She moaned as his hand covered hers, guiding her to slide against her clitoris. Reese gasped at the sensation.

Reese's head swam. She couldn't believe Kili was touching her in this way, the way she'd wished for since first laying eyes on him. She breathed in deeply, intoxicated by the scent of him mingled with the scent of her need, the thrusts of his tongue matching the rhythm he set between her legs. Their kisses became frantic as she began to buck her hips against their hands, increasing the friction.

The pleasure was too much for her. She felt the pressure building quickly in her belly until it exploded and she cried out into Kili's mouth, the wetness between her legs drenching both of their hands. Kili supported her as her knees buckled, her head collapsing forward onto his shoulder.

Kili brought his mouth to her neck, running his tongue lightly up to her ear. After a moment when her orgasm had passed, Kili withdrew both of their hands from the folds between her legs. He brought her fingers to his mouth and licked them, groaning at the taste, before he then brought them to her own mouth. She moaned as she tasted herself on his hands, hungrily pulling his thick fingers between her lips.

Moving her mouth to Kili's, she grasped his neck to pull him to her. Without breaking their kiss, Kili gripped Reese's bottom and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. They both cried out as his tip grazed her center, sliding lightly between her folds.

Kili laid Reese gently on the bed, leaning over her and kissing her deeply. As he broke their kiss, she looked up into his brown eyes and saw tenderness there as they smiled at each other. He arranged her so that her hips were at the edge of the bed, dropping his mouth to her navel to dip his tongue in before trailing down over her pubic bone.

Reese gasped, grabbing Kili's long hair, as he slipped his tongue over her clitoris.

"All I wanted to do this evening was lay you on a table and suck you to orgasm before fucking you mercilessly in front of all of those people," he murmured, his lips brushing softly against her.

Reese moaned at his words as Kili continued to run his tongue between the folds of her legs, dipping into her center, before rising up to circle her clitoris again. Sliding his tongue over her center again, he dropped down further to circle his tongue around her puckered hole.

Reese's hips bucked, her head snapping up in surprise. She heard Kili chuckle as he continued to run his tongue over her tight entrance. "Don't worry," he said. "That's not what I have planned, for tonight."

Reese moaned at his words, her hips bucking greedily as he returned his tongue to her tight nub, occasionally dropping to lightly tongue the tight hole. The sensation was thrilling as his tongue lightly probed the band of muscle. Bringing his mouth to her clitoris again, Kili brought his hand to her center and slid a thick finger inside of her.

"Mahal, Reese, you're so tight," he groaned, never removing his mouth from her. Reese arched, groaning as Kili started to thrust his finger into her, his other massaging the tight entrance. The sensation was exhilarating as she felt her orgasm building again. Reese arched and cried out as Kili then curled the finger upwards against the tender spot inside her, continuing to plunge his finger into her while sucking her.

"Oh god!" Reese cried. "Kili! I need you now, please!"

She heard him laugh. "Soon," he murmured.

"I don't want to wait," she sobbed. "Now, please," Reese begged, groaning as he continued to tongue her clitoris, while kneading her puckered hole and thrusting his other finger into her center. When her orgasm came, it was harsh, her hips bucking hard against Kili's hands and mouth as she bore down on them.

Kili suddenly withdrew his hand from her and stood, aligning his hips with hers and quickly plunging into her. Reese wailed, deliciously sensitive from the orgasm she was still riding. She tensed her muscles around Kili, and he groaned, setting a feverish pace as he thrust into her. Without missing a beat, Kili kneeled on the bed and pulled Reese up to him as she wrapped her legs around him, clinging to his back as he thrust into her.

Reese felt her body quickly building to orgasm again. She pushed her face into Kili's shoulder, muffling her screams against his skin, biting down on him and making him hiss as her orgasm broke.

"Sorry!" she gasped, barely able to articulate the word.

"No," he groaned. "Do it again!"

Not wasting a moment, Reese moaned as sank her teeth into his skin, making him groan deeply. "Harder!" he growled, his head thrown back in rapture.

Fascinated by the effect she had on him, Reese watched his face transfixed. Bringing her hand to Kili's nipple, she pinched it sharply while biting his shoulder so hard that his skin broke. A strangled cry broke from his mouth as he dropping his head forward, spilling his seed deep inside her.

Kili collapsed over her, the only sound their gasps for breath. Reese closed her eyes to relish the feel and smell of him. Feeling himself grow soft inside of her, Kili withdrew from her and rose to his knees. They couldn't help grinning as they gazed at each other. He brought his mouth to hers, kissing her gently and lovingly. She wrapped her arms around him, stroking his back and waist, running her fingertips up his ribs.

Reese began to feel sleep overcome her and shivered in the cool air of the room. Kili rose from the bed, returning with a cloth. He knelt between her legs, seeing to her himself, before pulling the covers up around her.

"Thank you," Reese murmured as she watched him move around the room extinguishing candles.

Reese watched Kili return to the bed, the only light from the moon softly falling through the window. She drew back the covers for him to slide in beside her, enveloping her in his arms. Reese flattened herself to him, her stomach pressed against his as she tucked her head under his chin.

She couldn't help but ask. "So, you like pain?"

He paused before saying, "Sometimes. Is that alright?"

"Mmmmhmm," Reese said, nuzzling against his neck. "You are beautiful."

His arm tightened around her as he pulled the covers up to tuck them snugly around their shoulders before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kili and Reese slept soundly for several hours. Reese woke during the night and momentarily didn't know where she was. As her mind unclouded, she remembered the events of the evening and smiled, nuzzling against Kili's chest with her nose. She rolled over and drew his arm over her, snuggling back against his chest. He moaned as her movements woke him. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Mmm," Kili said, his voice deep and contented. She smiled as she felt his hard erection against her back, and his hand drew her hips tight to his. Sliding into her again, they made drowsy love before drifting back to sleep.

The next morning Reese woke and felt Kili sleeping soundly beside her. Thinking she should probably return to her room before he woke, she began to wiggle toward the edge of the bed. She squeaked as she felt strong arms surround her and pull her sharply back to his chest. "Where are you going?" Kili asked drowsily. Reese saw concern in his eyes.

"I thought I would let you have your room back," Reese said.

"I don't want my room unless you're in it, just like this," he mumbled sleepily. Reese's heart leapt as he continued, "I want to make love to you over and over all day. I've wanted this for so long, and now that I have you, I'm not letting you go."

Reese knew felt her misgivings washing away. She felt completely relaxed and safe and snuggled into the alcove of Kili's body, basking in his heat as he tugged the comforter up to their chins. She breathed deeply, drinking in the scent of their bodies mixed together.

She turned into his chest so that she was facing him and brought her lips to his chest. Kili made a low happy noise as his arms tightened around her back. She kissed his broad strong chest gently, slowly moving to take one of his nipples in her mouth as her hand trailed down to gently stroke his already half hard cock.

Kili gasped as his eyes flew up, now fully awake. She smiled up at him mischievously as she continued to suckle his nipple, his cock quickly hardening in her hand as she stroked the tip with her finger.

"Oh you're a little tease!" Kili growled as he rolled himself over her, settling between her legs.

Dropping his head to kiss her, Reese turned away. "Mmm, I have morning breath," she protested.

"So do I," groaned Kili, capturing her mouth in his as he quickly slid his cock into her. Reese cried out, bringing her legs up to wrap around his waist as he rested on his elbows, tangling his hands in her hair. He moaned shamelessly as he thrust into her, setting a lazy pace. Reese smiled as she snuggled her head between his elbows, lazily rocking her hips up to meet his. Before long they gasped as they orgasmed together, Kili fully collapsing onto her.

"I don't think I've ever had this many orgasms in one day," Reese groaned in pleasure, relishing the feeling of Kili's weight on her body. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, hugging him to her body. He moved down to rest his cheek between her breasts, his hair spread across her chest.

Her lust sated, she felt her stomach rumble. "Kili, we need to go get food, but I don't want to."

"I have something you can eat," Kili murmured, as he rolled onto his side and pulled her to him again.

Reese laughed. "I don't think that's enough for me. Surely you must be starving too? And we need a bath. We reek of sex."

"Then I'm never going to bath again," Kili grinned.

"In that case, I'm probably never going to sleep with you again," Reese grinned back.

Reese gasped as someone pounded on Kili's door. "Oi, Kili!" they heard Fili shout. "Get up! Breakfast!"

Reese stiffened as Kili swore. "Oh shit," Reese whispered. "Can we pretend we're not here?"

"I doubt it," said Kili, laughing at her over his shoulder as he got up from the bed, carrying a pillow.

"Kili!" Reese hissed, "I'm not wearing anything!"

He shot a grin at her over his shoulder as he reached for the door, holding the pillow in front of his hips. Reese quickly pulled the covers up over her head hoping the messy blankets would disguise that a body was tangled in them.

She heard Fili's low voice but couldn't make out what he was saying. Reese thought longingly of breakfast but didn't move. Reese heard scuffling and cursing and then suddenly someone ripped the blankets off of her. She shrieked, only just being able to hold onto the corner a sheet to cover her body with.

"Well hello, Reese," Fili grinned down at her. "I thought I heard your voice through my wall. How have you been enjoying yourself?"

"Fili!" Reese exclaimed, feeling her face turn crimson. "Give me the blankets back!"

"Maybe," Fili mused, holding tightly onto his end of the blankets as Reese tried to cover herself as much as possible with the end she was holding. "You know, I'd been wondering how long it would take for you to succumb to my brother's charms." He winked broadly at her before tossing his end of the blankets onto the bed. "You certainly made him work for it," he said, smiling over at Kili who grinned back at his brother happily.

Reese was mortified. "Jesus Christ, Fili." Fili only grinned at her more broadly.

He looked around the room before moving to the door. "I have to get out of here. It reeks of sex."

"Why do you think I didn't want to let you in?" Kili grumbled.

Fili laughed. "Are you sure you don't want to come down with me?" Kili threw his pillow at Fili, who only laughed more as he pulled the door shut behind him. Suddenly Reese had an idea, springing up from the bed and wrapping a sheet around her. She hurried to the door and pulled it open a crack to see if anyone else was around. Only seeing Fili's retreating back, she whispered loudly, "Fili!"

Fili turned, his eyebrows raised. "Can you please get us some food," she asked, a pleading look on her face. "I'm starving."

Fili laughed. "Been working up an appetite?"

"Please, Fili, I'll do anything if you please just bring us some food," Reese begged. "Or can you ask Michelle to?"

"Anything?" A mischievous glint entered Fili's eyes.

Reese shook her head. "You're just as bad as your brother!"

Reese felt Kili walk up behind the door and begin to playfully tug on her sheet. She slapped his hand away before turning to Fili again. "Please, Fili?"

"Mmm, I want you to beg like that for me," Kili said, loudly enough for Fili to hear him, who snorted. Kili took Reese's hand and pulled it to his already hard cock.

"Jesus Christ, Kili. Just give me a second!" Reese hissed, lightly slapping him away again.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Kili said in a wounded voice.

Fili laughed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Anything particular?"

"Just lots of everything, please," Reese called as Kili pushed the door shut with a growl.

* * *

**A/N: This was fascinating to write. It was hard to judge how well I was doing because there were so many parallels and contradictions with the other chapter. Removing Thorin changed everything because they were no longer responding to his presence in the room. I wanted to keep the structure the same, but even then there were little things that I would change when I pulled things over from the other chapters, like little adjectives, or sometimes even the order of the words, all because there was no Thorin.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Kili, I have to go," Reese gasped, her voice hoarse as she made a half-hearted attempt to wriggle out of his arms while his mouth clamped onto her nipple. She groaned, her skin overly sensitive from days of love making. She was deliciously raw everywhere, her lips noticeably swollen and skin red from his stubble.

"Mmmm," Kili said, moving up to her collarbone. "Stay here with me," he murmured. "You can go tomorrow."

Reese moaned as he began to kiss her throat, gasping as his ran his tongue along her jaw up to her ear. "That's what you said yesterday," she groaned as he caught her ear in his teeth. Her hands strayed down his ribs, resting on his waist and delicately stroking the sensitive skin there while he continue to lightly suck on her earlobe.

"Don't stop," she whispered.

He chuckled, "I thought you had to go."

"I do," she groaned, trying to pull away from him unsuccessfully. "But just once more and you have to promise to be quick."

He growled his agreement as he moved over her, thrusting into her in one fluid movement. Reese hissed in painful pleasure. "Oh god, how am I going to ride a pony for a whole day?" she moaned as his hips rocked into hers, capturing her mouth with his. She wrapped her legs around his as they clung to each other, grasping each others' skin as they moved together.

"Mahal," Kili groaned, "How am I going to get through three days without you?"

"It's only two nights," she gasped, raising her hips to meet his with each thrust. "Surely we can get through two nights."

She never heard his response as she cried out, her climax hastened by her over sensitive skin. He groaned as he spilled his seed deep inside of her. They lay tangled together before Reese moved to go.

"No," Kili moaned.

"Seriously, Kili, I can't keep putting it off. I'll be back before we know it." She knew her words were a lie and that the separation would be painful but she had to say something to make him feel better.

There was a sudden pounding at her door before Adam hollered, "Reese, get your ass out here. If we're going at all then we're not delaying again."

Kili moaned in protest but released her. She got up from the bed and quickly pulled on her travelling clothes before she could change her mind.

As she reached for her knife holsters, Kili said, "If leaving is what you want, do not strap those onto your thighs."

She grinned at his seductive voice, heavy with desire. "I'll save that for when I get back," she winked. She realized her error in in taunting him as his arms quickly reached for her. She danced away just in time before he was able to pull her back into the bed.

Kili collapsed back onto the pillows, sighing as he sulked slightly. "I wish we could come," he said.

"Me too," said Reese. Another lie. She had been relieved that Thorin had forbidden Kili and Fili from accompanying Reese to Rivendell, telling them that under no circumstances were they to have any contact with elves. Although Reese had been outwardly supportive of Kili in his desire to accompany her, she had secretly been glad to have the time to herself to think.

Since the wedding, she and Kili hadn't been apart for longer than two minutes at a time. At first, she had wanted nothing less than to spend every second with him. However, a gnawing feeling had begun to eat at her, making her feel uneasy about their future. She hoped that the trip to Rivendell would allow them to gain some distance from each other. They hadn't discussed what was going to happen when Thorin's company resumed its quest as Reese had staunchly avoided the topic whenever Kili broached it. Although she willingly entered into her relationship with Kili, the old voice was back in her heart, telling her to run, to maintain distance. Her insistence on going to Rivendell, when she could have cancelled the trip, was the doing of this voice.

Kili accompanied Reese to the courtyard where Adam and Borgia had saddled her pony and hitched their horses to the wagon they had loaded the day before. Fili met them there.

"Reese!" he said cheerfully. "It's been days since I last saw you!"

She grimaced at him, remembering how she and Kili had spent the days they'd cloistered themselves in her chambers, only emerging at night when no one was likely to be around. Even Fili had made himself scarce over the three days, only visiting with Kili briefly in Reese's main room.

Reese was surprised as Fili went to bring Reese her pony, holding it still while Kili helped her into the saddle. She winced as she settled onto the hard leather, feeling like she was sitting on a bed of nails. Fili smirked as he turned away, shaking his head. Kili looked concerned. "Maybe you shouldn't go," he said quietly.

"I'm going," Reese said, a little too harshly as she had been holding her breath waiting for the pain to pass.

Kili looked disappointed and murmured, "I just don't see why you can't wait until …" he trailed off, knowing how she'd respond if he broached the topic of his leaving for the quest in less than two weeks.

"Kili," she sighed, "we've been over this."

He dropped his head and nodded, and she felt a momentary pang of guilt for what she was putting him through. She shook it off, telling herself it was better to maintain at least some distance. She hoped she'd be able to gain some clarity in her thoughts during these two nights away.

She reached down and stroked his cheek. "Hey," she said. "It's only two nights. Just take things one day at a time, okay?" He nodded again, forcing a smile although his eyes betrayed his sadness and abandonment.

Fili came to stand beside Kili, lending his comforting presence to his brother but seeming otherwise detached from the scene. Reese held Kili's gaze for a moment longer before she smiled and stroked his cheek. "See you," she said, winking hoping she would lighten his mood.

He forced a sad smile. After an awkward moment, she decided it was senseless to prolong the inevitable and urged her pony forward, trotting out of the courtyard without looking back, the great door swinging shut behind them as Adam and Borgia fell in behind her. She ignored the pains shooting from her raw bottom. It seemed that even if she wanted a momentary reprieve from whatever she and Kili had that she was accompanied by a constant reminder of the divinity of their time spent together.

Adam called out to her after they'd gained some distance from the castle. "What you're doing to that dwarf is sinful." She didn't respond. "And are you sure you don't need a cushion to sit on? You look like someone shoved a poker up your ass." Although he was joking, his words held a sting to them that she recognized as a sign of his irritation with her. She maintained her silence as they crested the valley wall, watching the horizon warily. Even though it was only a day's ride to Rivendell, danger could befall them at every turn.

Each jolt from the pony caused her renewed pain, making her thoughts trail over the past few days. She smiled remembering the days and nights of glorious, wanton, divine, almost unending sex. They'd moved to Reese's quarters so that she could have her things, but had hardly emerged from there except at night when they made their way to the bath house or the kitchen. They couldn't keep their hands off each other and found their forays into the castle slowed by their frequent stops for sex. Michelle, who despite spending evenings with Bofur could still be found out and about at night, became tired of finding them in compromising positions around the castle. The first time she'd caught them had been in the kitchen where she found Reese laid out on a counter moaning wildly with Kili pounding between her spread legs. She was less gracious the second time when she and Bofur found them up against a wall in the corridor. "Seriously you two, you have two rooms, both of which I can actually see from here. Would it kill you to use one of them?" Bofur's laughter had followed them to Kili's door.

She'd been even less patient the third time when she found Reese straddling Kili in the baths, their cries mingling with the sound of the water splashing from the fountain. At the last memory, Reese rubbed her knees where she had badly bruised them on the submerged bench while riding him. Her body was a shameless sexual war zone.

Her mind strayed to how glorious the sex was. If shagging were an Olympic sport, they'd certainly win gold. Kili was everything a woman could hope for. In addition to being devastatingly handsome with his hard body, liquid eyes, and ready smile, he was endlessly energetic. His strong body was delicious and powerful, able to hold her off the floor or hovering over him for seeming endless periods of time. She was sure he never tired, always ready for more. Infinitely creative, he knew what he was doing and did it well, tirelessly eager to please. He could be demanding, harsh, and cold one moment and soft, sweet, and tender the next. She had to face it, Kili of the line of Durin was a sex god. She felt like she'd been his plaything for the last three days, and he hers as well. She fondly remembered some of her own creative explorations of his body.

It helped that she worshipped his very soul, a small voice said. Reese cringed to think of the time she'd spent hovering over him, watching him sleep, gazing at his dark features, delicately stroking his hair lovingly, trailing her finger over his proud nose, full lips, strong chin. He looked completely vulnerable in his sleep. She loved to cling to him, tucking her head beneath his chin and turning so that she slept curled up and ensconced in his warmth. They always slept tangled together, like puppies, not knowing where one of them started and the other ended. She loved sleeping this way, feeling safe and warm and cherished. She felt herself begin to miss him painfully and had to force herself to continue on towards Rivendell instead of turning about to return to Adelaide where she could rip off his clothing and pull him to her, her legs and arms tightly wrapped around him as he moved inside of her, never able to be close enough.

She was completely obsessed with him too. She wanted to know everything about him from his earliest memories, what he liked, disliked, flaws. She learned a great deal about his brother realizing she had underestimated the strength of their bond and their dependence on each other. She'd never seen a bond like theirs. The way Kili spoke about Fili was beautiful. They were so dedicated to each other and they seemed to know what was going on with the other without even speaking. She loved to hear Kili's stories about growing up, the trouble they'd get into, having Thorin as a pseudo father, his mother (who Reese felt more intimidated by the more she heard about this fierce princess), and weapons training. She couldn't get enough of his stories, hanging on every word as she soaked up every detail of his life.

She'd started to see the deep rooted insecurity behind his outward bravado, something she imagined few people were allowed to truly see. He never spoke of it directly, but it appeared in stories about his family, particularly Fili. Kili seemed to think everything about Fili was better than Kili. His skill as a fighter, calm demeanor, intelligence. Kili made it clear that he had no wish to ever be King Under the Mountain but that he did wish his uncle saw more ability in him. He felt he was seen as a trouble maker, the one who always got Fili into scrapes, even now as they approached full adulthood. She could see in him a desire to be taken more seriously, and her heart ached for him in his feelings of inadequacy. It came out in a desire to always prove himself, to perfect his skills. Despite his laughing exterior, the way he described his practice of archery and weapons sounded nearly obsessive. She imagined that had something to do with his skill in bed too. He was often not happy until she had reached a screaming orgasm several times before allowing himself his own. His need for love was always bubbling right near the surface, and it made her uneasy as she feared she'd hurt him in the time to come, knowing he'd feel it deeply. She ignored a pang of guilt in her stomach at the thought.

They arrived at Rivendell near supper, late because of her delay that morning. An elf approached them in greeting, leading them to stables where they could see to their horses. Adam and Borgia worked silently beside her. They hasn't spoken to each other all day since leaving the valley, and Reese was starting to feel as though she was being punished. In a flash of annoyance she turned to them. "What's with the silent treatment?" she asked with forced calm. At first she thought they weren't going to respond but Adam finally turned to her. "You're playing a selfish game," he growled. "You're sending him mixed messages, and it's hurting him."

She sighed. "I just needed to clear my head a bit, figure some things out."

"You're being an asshole," said Adam. "He's not going to be around forever, and then you'll be separated for god knows how long."

Reese's stomach lurched at his words, her worst fears playing across her mental screen in a series of terrifying images. Kili murdered by orcs. Killi beaten to death by goblins. Kili burnt to death by a fire breathing dragon. All horrifying images of terror and excruciating pain and loss.

Reese was distracted the entire evening. In the dining hall, she glanced around as she ate supper, looking at the elves. She always felt particularly inadequate around eleven women. Next to the tall slim elves, she looked short and round. They looked ethereal with their bright eyes and long hair while her short hair was tousled and messy from the ride. She pondered how unattractive she felt here compared to when she was wrapped in Kili's arms.

She was surprised by how restless she was. She normally enjoyed being out of the castle and had been looking forward to a few days away from Kili, but now all she could think of was how much she missed the feel of him against her skin, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She caught Lord Elrond gazing at her curiously several times. She smiled politely back before turning away.

Although she retired to bed early, Reese was unable to sleep, tossing and turning in her bed while her sheets tangled uncomfortably around her body. She felt lonely and cold, and her bed felt empty and hostile. She finally rose and drew on her robe, leaving her room to walk in the moist night air of Rivendell. She walked higher and higher until she reached one of the highest balconies, unsure exactly where she was. She rounded a corner and saw a figure surrounded by a softly glowing light and stopped with a gasp.

"Lady Galadriel," Reese said in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude." She had only met the Lady of Lórien once before and had felt greatly intimidated by her.

She turned to go back the way she came, but Galadriel's low voice stopped her. "Please, Lady Reese of the Futurians, come closer."

Reese paused before turning back to the elf, approaching her warily and stopping a few feet away from her. They stood looking into the night, watching the water gently fall from a stream that ran past where they stood.

Galadriel turned to consider Reese, who felt exposed under the intensity of her gaze. "A change has come to the Futurian people," Galadriel mused. "A change that has drawn your people out into the world and will change the fate of Middle Earth." She paused before continuing, "You have fallen in love ... with a dwarf." The emphasis on her last syllable conveyed a feeling of surprise and curiosity from the elf.

Reese stood silent, knowing she need not respond. It irritated her that she was unable to guard her thoughts against Galadriel, which was likely one of the reasons why Reese had only met her once before.

"And yet you hold yourself apart, believing in the wisdom of distance and isolation." Reese stared down at her clasped hands. "So befitting a Futurian," the elf added, making Reese look at her sharply, ready to defend her people but seeing the truth in the words. As a race Futurians appeared to be determined to isolate themselves from the world they lived in. Reese may not be physically isolated, but she was emotionally isolated.

"Sometimes we make the mistake of thinking that we are being wise if we avoid pain, if we stand outside of the fire of life, looking on, skirting the potential pitfalls. It's no coincidence that you've fallen in love with a dwarf, with a person who comes from a race that embraces the fire of life without hesitation. You need him in order to live fully." Galadriel's voice echoed in her ears.

"I hate it when you talk in my head," Reese said, annoyed. Galadriel smiled at her placidly.

"They will come to you, those who you need," Galadriel's voice continued.

"Who?"

"The ones you need. They will come to you to show you the way."

Galadriel said no more, and Reese understood that the conversation was over. The elf's voice echoed in her ears as she made her way back to her bed. She lay there for the rest of the night, still unable to sleep. At one point she began to doze as her arms stretched across her bed searching, only to jolt awake to find it cold and empty. She felt tears prickle her eyes wishing there were a way to quell the longing she felt.

At the crack of dawn, Reese pounded on Borgia's door until he opened it, a thunderous expression spread over his sleepy features. "Time to go," she said cheerfully. Seeing two male elves staring at her in annoyance from his bed, she called to them, "Sorry to interrupt!" before turning to Borgia. "We leave for Adelaide in one hour." She spun on her heel and strode off to Adam's door. She heard Borgia groan as the door shut behind her, not even bothering to ask her why they were leaving a day early after being in Rivendell for less than 12 hours.

Reese hissed as she swung up into the saddle, even more sore after the previous day's ride, but the stinging pain only served to spur her on, reminding her of her purpose. Reese set an impatient pace for them as they departed for Adelaide.

They arrived back at the castle at mid afternoon, the sun high in the sky. Reese wasn't sure where to start looking for Kili. She rode up the path to the meadow first but found it empty. She left her pony to Adam and Borgia and jogged into the castle, starting with her room, which she found empty. Kili's room. Fili's room. The bath house. All empty. She burst into the dining hall only to find it also empty and paused in the doorway, tapping her foot impatiently wondering where he, or any of the dwarves for that matter, could be, when she heard laughter coming from the kitchen. She nearly sprinted across the hall, skidding to a stop before the kitchen door. She heard singing and knew she had found them. She stopped, suddenly shy, and took a deep breath before swinging the door open slowly to take in the scene before her.

The dwarves were cleaning, if that was a good word for it. More like a choreographed dance accompanied by singing where they flung dishes and utensils around the kitchen in perfect rhythm. They must have taken over for the Futurians responsible for cleaning up after lunch, even though Reese had told them it was unnecessary to contribute.

Kili had his back to Reese and didn't see her at first. Fili stood facing her and paused when he saw her standing in the doorway. His eye lit up and his face broke into a slow grin. Fili's break in the rhythm of the dance made the entire company grind to a halt as the dwarves looked around in confusion. "Oi," called out Óin. "What's the hold up?"

Reese felt herself blush at the scene she was causing but only had eyes for Kili. She saw Fili make eye contact with Kili and nod towards the door. He turned in confusion, to see Reese standing there, eyes wide, cheeks flushed. Kili stood for a moment staring at her before he moved across the space between them in two long strides, kissing her so hard that she was lifted off her feet as he twirled her. They laughed as the dwarves all cheered, and Kili spun her around again. "You came back," he murmured into her hair. She nodded and held him to her, drinking him into her parched skin. They quickly exited the kitchen, letting the door swing shut behind them to muffle the dwarves' teasing laughter.

They didn't speak as they half ran to her door, stumbling as they tried to keep their lips locked together in their frenzied embrace. As they stopped, Kili hardened his kiss, pushing her against her the door to her quarters. Her body pressed against his, and her hands tangled in his hair, needing to be as close to him as possible. She couldn't get close enough. They'd been separated for less than 36 hours but it felt like it had been an eternity. They continued to devour each other's lips, their hands hungrily pulling at each other's clothing. She slid her hands under his tunic, trailing her fingertips over his abdomen and cursing as she met his belt. She withdrew her hands and fumbled with the belt, frustrated to be again thwarted by its complicated design. "You are getting a new belt," she gasped.

He laughed impatiently as he dropped his hands to help her. She drew his tunic over his head in one movement before dropping her mouth to his chest, sucking and biting the skin. He growled as he brought his hands to her bodice, quickly removing it from her body. She pushed herself into him as her fingers hooked the waist of his breeches, pulling his hips closer to hers, feeling the bulge of his cock press against her abdomen. She closes his eyes and moaned, his hands tugging her tunic up to expose her breasts. His thumb grazed her nipple before he dropped his head to capture it in his mouth. "Oh my god," she breathed. Her hands fumbling at the waist of his pants as she began to unbutton them.

Suddenly she realized where they were. "Kili!" she gasped. "Kili! We can't do this here."

"Why not?" he growled, pulling her to him roughly, lapping at her neck.

"Because we are in the middle of a busy passage in the middle of the day!" she hissed, trying to push him away. "I can't believe someone hasn't walked by already!"

Kili looked around them as though realizing for the first time where they were. She fumbled with the handle to her door. It seemed to take an eternity for her to get it open, and they began pulling the remainder of each other's clothing off as they fell through the door that Kili kicked shut behind them. Kili lifted her, pushing her against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. "I can't wait any longer," he growled as he thrust into her sopping center.

She cried out and buried her face in his shoulder as he pounded into her, setting a feverish pace.

"Oh god yes!" she cried, fisting her hands in his hair.

Kili dropped one hand to her clitoris and she gasped as a wave of pleasure shot through her body. He continued to kiss her as he thrust into her, her crying into his mouth with each movement. Reese clasped her hand over her own mouth as she screamed out her orgasm, her body rejoicing at being given what it had desperately needed and missed over the past day. Kili denied himself his own release, slowing his pace as she clung to him.

Reese's body sagged against his, and he carried to her bedroom, making her whimper as he withdrew from her to set her down in front of her dresser. He turned her back to him and pulled her roughly against his chest, considering their reflection in the mirror. "I want to see you come as I take you from behind," he growled into her ear. She melted at his words while his hand came up to knead her breast, harshly tweaking the nipple. He pushed her forward so that she bent at the hips, supporting herself by bracing her arms on her dresser as Kili thrust fully into her. He slowly withdrew before ramming into her again, setting a rhythm of slow withdrawal followed by a swift reentry. Reese hissed, feeling a mixture of pleasure and pain from the new angle, feeling him fill her completely as he rammed into her.

He increased his pace, wrenching strangled cries from her body each time he plunged into her. Her dresser was shaking as she shamelessly pushed back against him to meet each thrust, sending bottles and books sliding to the floor. She didn't even waver when she heard glass smashing, hungrily rolling her hips to meet his. Before she could reach her climax, Kili stopped all movement and pulled her up to his chest, arching her almost painfully against his chest while she was still impaled by him.

He brought his mouth to his ear, and she whimpered anticipating the feeling of his mouth on her skin. He stopped just before touching her, and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. "You came back early after needing so desperately to get away from me," he said, his voice barely audible.

Her eyes flew open to find his in the mirror. "No, Kili ..."

He interrupted her before she could deny his words, his black gaze piercing hers in their reflection. "Don't," he said. "Don't think that I don't see you, see the battle you're fighting inside of yourself." He pulled her even more tightly against him, and she whimpered as her back arched even further, unable to suppress the jolt of pleasure that shot through her when the movement made her shift slightly around his cock as it held her prisoner. "I don't pretend to know what exactly it is that you're fighting, but don't treat me as though I'm a fool who can't see it." He glared furiously at her in the mirror.

Her gaze held his, pleading silently for his forgiveness, for his understanding. She saw so many things in his eyes, hurt, anger, and sadness, as well as raw passion. They stood locked in the painful embrace for a moment before his face softened, regret flitting across his features briefly as he brought his mouth to her neck and rolled his hips into hers. She moaned at the sensation, clenching her muscles on his cock as the arch in her back pushed her bottom into his hips. He continued to hold her tightly against his chest as he thrust into her punishingly, his hand dropping between her legs while the other kneaded her breast. Reese's cries were strangled as she held his eyes in the mirror, silently pleading with him to give her release. Her climax crashed over her painfully as she cried out, his eyes watching her as he continued to pound into her while she bore down on his cock and hand. Only then did he allow himself his own release, cursing as his movements became more erratic before he brought his mouth to her skin, biting the base of her neck as his orgasm took him.

They collapsed onto her bed, gasping for breath as he drew her to him, tucking her head under his chin while she clung to him, her eyes shut as she heard the pounding of his heart. "I'm sorry," she whispered, his hand coming up to stroke her hair.

He nodded, and he cleared his throat before saying, "You came back to me."

She nodded, and they remained in silence, wrapped in each others' arms and lost in their thoughts. Reese considered the past day, again hearing Galadriel's words echoing in her mind. She wondered at their meaning, thinking she may never know what the elf was telling her.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Happy International Women's Day everyone. ****Thank you again for your reviews and follows! I own nothing but the Futurians.**

**A note about Reese: I know Reese isn't coming across as the most likeable person right now. Hopefully she gets an opportunity for redemption soon. She can be impulsive and selfish, and when she's triggered those traits come out. I tried really hard to build these flaws in her because I wanted to avoid creating a Mary Sue (ironic considering I love Mary Sues, not joking). But Reese is who she is and isn't always the lovely person I know she can be. I'm at an impasse right now where I'm trying to decide how I want to spend the company's remaining time at Adelaide, which is nice because it has my imagination wandering.**

* * *

Reese woke suddenly not knowing where she was. Looking around, she saw herself in a white hall, filled with a fine mist. She was barefoot, wearing jeans and a white blouse. She could feel the cool marble beneath her feet, and there wasn't a sound except that of her own breath. Because of the silence, she heard them before she saw them, tiny noises that indicated they were standing behind her.

Reese turned and her heart stopped as she saw Scott standing before her, holding two raven haired children in his arms. She froze, not wanting to move in case the vision before her disappeared. Scott was strong and healthy, no evidence of the broken body he'd had when she'd last seen him. She knew the children were alive too because she could see their ribs expanding with breath. Their faces were resting agains their father's shoulders, black eyelashes grazing porcelain skin, red lips open as they took breath. The oldest has his arms around his father's neck. Reese stood gazing at them in stunned awe, not moving or speaking.

"You can touch them," Scott said. Reese's eyes locked with his, and she paused briefly before rushing to gather the boys into her arms. She fell to her knees, clutching them tightly to her chest. They felt so real and warm. She felt silent tears begin to run down her cheeks as she rubbed her face in their hair, holding them so tightly that she was almost crushing them.

"Mommy," the oldest said sleepily. "Not so hard. You always hug so hard."

She laughed, burying her face in his hair and inhaling deeply. The youngest snuggled into her, reluctant to wake. The oldest looked up at her. "Why are you crying, Mommy?" Reese laughed through her tears, unable to form words.

"Happy tears," their dad said. He came to crouch by the three, stroking the oldest's hair soothingly.

Reese looked up at her husband and, balancing her youngest on her knee, reached to touch his face. He turned his cheek into her hand, closing his green eyes momentarily. She brought her hand up to his black hair, barely streaked with silver, that he always wore just a little too long so that it fell playfully across his forehead, and ran her fingers through.

"Is this a dream?" she asked.

Scott shrugged. "Sort of," he said.

"How long do we have?"

He shook his head, reaching to take her hand in his. "Not forever, but long enough."

She didn't agree, thinking she could never have enough time with them. She just sat, holding her children and gripping Scott's hand tightly, tears continuing to pour down her face, until her oldest began to squirm.

"Mommy, put me down please," he whined.

She reluctantly let him go and watched him run off to play. "Stay where I can see you!" she called before looking around her in confusion. The scenery had changed completely and she was surrounded by green grass and lilac bushes on the edge of a small manmade lake. She recognized the place although they were alone whereas it was usually busy with people jogging and having picnics at the tables scattered on the grass.

"Is this ...?" she asked.

"The park by our house," Scott finished.

Reese gazed around in wonder, cuddling her youngest close. Looking to her right, she could see in the distance the trees that shielded the view of their house. She realized they were sitting in the exact spot they'd been in when she'd told Scott she was pregnant the first time.

It had been a cool day in late September, and they'd had their dog out for a walk. They'd stopped to play with the dog for a bit, and she realized she couldn't wait another moment to tell him. She'd wanted it to be special, but it had come tumbling of her in her eagerness to share her joy with him. He'd been so happy and had immediately started wondering which crib they needed to buy, what education plan to get, and then started listing baby names. She'd vetoed Emmett, Everette, and Jacob immediately because they were too popular. She didn't want her kid to be one of the eight Aiden's in the class, either. When she was little, it had seemed like every other kid was named Jennifer or Sean.

They hadn't lived in their house yet but had been in a small one bedroom apartment in an old building around the corner from the hospital near the park. They'd stayed in that apartment for two years after their oldest was born before being able to afford a house.

They loved the neighbourhood they were in and hadn't wanted to leave if possible and they'd been delighted to find the old pink two story house. It was a little bit run down but had been the only house in their budget in that neighbourhood, perfect for a family just starting out. They'd been living there for two years before the accident.

Reese sat, her cheek pressed against her sleeping son's forehead, while she watched her older son playing. She glanced at Scott and reached out again to touch him, trying to understand how this could feel so real. Scott sat watching her take in everything that was happening. Reese started to realize that this was much more than a dream. She remembered Galadriel's words, and whispered them to herself, "They will come."

"What was that?" Scott asked.

Reese raised her eyes to his. "This woman, she told me you were coming. I didn't know what she meant at the time, but she told me that the people I needed were coming. She knew that I would have this … dream." Reese gazed at Scott. He raised his eyebrows at her, and she was surprised to see he was being playful about it.

"You knew?" Reese asked him, her meaning implied.

He shrugged and smiled at her lovingly as he reached to brush a piece of hair from her forehead.

Reese stared around her, feeling that the more she understood the more confused she became. This was no dream, but she was sure it wasn't real. She was painfully sure there was no way that Scott and her children were talking to her in the park by the house where they'd lived. Of this she was positive. And yet Scott also was aware of what Galadriel had told her. Reese felt as though she only had two possibilities to explain what was happening. Either Scott and her children and their surrounding were a projection of her mind, or something deeply magical was happening that Reese had no control over. She had no control either way, really, but she wondered why this was happening.

"Does it matter?" asked Scott, following her unspoken thoughts. "Does it matter how we are here? You know that this is just for a short time, and you know that our being here has a purpose."

She sighed. "No, I guess it doesn't matter, although …." Another thought had occurred to her. Maybe Scott and her children were somewhere else, just like she was, suspended in time, unchanging. She looked at him sharply. "How are you here? I mean, are you in heaven, or something?"

He looked down and shrugged. "Or something," he said, smiling at her, almost infuriatingly, the way he did when he was teasing her. Then he was sad, "But no, we aren't somewhere where you can get to us, my darling." He moved forward to kiss her temple, and she breathed in the smell of him, the Old Spice aftershave he'd insisted on using even though she'd told him over and over how out of fashion Old Spice was, that only old men wore it. He'd always brushed her off, telling her that he liked what he liked. She'd stopped buying him new, hipper scents when she'd found them stockpiled, still in boxes, in the bottom drawer of their bathroom vanity. He liked what he liked.

"Okay," Reese breathed, glancing around. "Okay, we are here for a purpose, and it's not for me to find out how to get back to you." Her eyes prickled with tears again at the thought. She told herself to stop crying, that she wasn't going to waist anymore of this time crying.

She looked down at her youngest, taking in his features as he slept. She couldn't resist as she reached out to brush his cupid's bow lips, the touch making him poke them out to make a slight sucking motion. She'd only weaned him the month before the accident, and he'd still made sucking motions with his lips while sleeping. She brought her face down to his, nuzzling the skin where his nose met his cheek. This gesture woke him, and he gazed up at her with brilliant blue eyes. Neither of them had been able to figure out where his blue eyes came from, and many jokes were made by friends that this child was the milkman's son, despite his otherwise shocking resemblance to his father.

Her youngest grinned at her sleepily and raised his arms above his head to stretch. She loved how his head was still so much larger than his body and that his arms looked short and tiny next to the large toddler head. He snuggled into her, and she hugged him. While her oldest was boisterous and outgoing, her youngest seemed to think it was his job to provide hugs and cuddles and physical affection.

"Mom! Look!" the oldest called. She glanced over at him. He was hanging from the monkey bars by his knees.

"Hey! Get down!" she barked. He smirked before grabbing the bars and dropping to the ground like an agile cat. He'd always been so adventurous.

She wondered how he'd gone from being a helpless baby to a rambunctious little boy in such a small amount of time, before remembering even more time had passed since. If he were still alive, he'd be over 20 years old now.

Reese had often thought about how old her sons would be if they were still living. Her youngest would be 18, just finishing school, getting ready to go to university hopefully. The oldest would be there already. Maybe they'd go to the local university while still living at home. She'd wondered what their lives would have been like. Would they have been into sports? Art? Would they have been bullied? Would they have girlfriends? Boyfriends? She could spend hours upon hours riding on her pony across Middle Earth, lost in her dreams about what life would have been if that fateful day hadn't come.

Her youngest slid to the ground to play with the grass at her knees. He put several pieces in his mouth, and she didn't even have the heart to stop him, laughing as he made faces and pushed the green spears out with his tongue again. He rose up to explore, making happy noises as he chattered to himself while toddling through the grass, bringing his parents blades of grass and rocks he'd found, saying "look" to her with each item. Reese took delight in exclaiming excitedly over every single thing he showed her. She grinned at how persistent he was, as though he had a job and was determined to do it well. She soon had a small pile of rocks and grass beside her.

She leaned to the side, resting her chin on Scott's shoulder and looked up at him. He looked down at her and smiled, nuzzling his nose against her forehead. "How did we make such beautiful children?" she asked.

He smiled. "They're beautiful, just like their mom."

"Awww, that's sweet" she said, "except that they both look exactly like their dad, little mini Scotts."

Mini-Scott #1 was doing summersaults around the grass. "Well, in looks at least, but I think that one got your energy," Scott said, laughing. "I've never been that busy."

Reese laughed nodding. Scott had been as mellow as they came, and their youngest took after him in personality, while the oldest had inherited Reese's adventurous and impulsive nature.

They sat contentedly watching their children play. Every now and then a boy would come in for a hug or to whisper in her ear before running off to play again. Reese savoured each touch, each moment to brush her lips against their skin and to feel their thing arms around her. She didn't want to miss a single moment, feeling this was her only chance. Not once in the 16 years since their death had Reese dreamt of her family. Not once. At first she'd been desperate to dream about them, and over time she had come to terms with the fact that she'd never see them again, even as projections of her subconscious.

"So that's quite the adventure you're having," Scott said, glancing over at her as he changed the topic.

She looked around for what he was referring to. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"You know, your life now," he said.

"Oh," she drifted off momentarily. "I guess you could call it an adventure, a reluctant one of course."

"You seem less reluctant as time goes by," he said, glancing at her.

She raised her eyebrows. "Yes," she said slowly, "I guess that's true." She felt a pang of guilt. "Is it terrible that I'm moving forward?" she looked at him guiltily.

"Not at all," he said, kissing her head again. "I wish you'd have done so sooner."

"It doesn't seem right for a mother to move on after, you know," she watched her boys chasing each other, the younger toddling after the older, screaming with glee. "I'm not convinced that I shouldn't be shrouded in black, covering my face with a veil, standing beside a grave from dawn to dusk, mourning."

Scott laughed, and she looked at him in surprise. She hadn't been trying to be funny. "I can't imagine your spending your days like that. You'd last five minutes."

"Well now that's an unfair thing to say, don't you think?" she said, hurt.

"I don't mean that your grief isn't real, it's just not how someone like you lives their life," he smiled at her and she was annoyed by his slightly patronizing tone.

"Someone like me?" she said, huffily.

"Oh, don't get your knickers all in a knot," he laughed, pulling her to him and messing her hair with his hand. "You haven't changed, have you? Still defensive and huffy."

She pulled away slightly but still leaned into him with a smile. "And you're still superior and insensitive," she countered.

"We were quite the pair, weren't we?" he laughed, settling his arm around her shoulders.

"Indeed," she said. "So what do you mean about a person like me living my life?"

"Well," he continued, "It's just not the Reese I know. You were full of life, laughing, smart, and excited, always looking for the next joke or game. I just can't see you wasting away, not being busy doing something."

"Well then it sounds like I haven't changed," she agreed.

"I never thought I'd see you knife fighting, though," Scott laughed.

Reese snorted, "Right?! How weird is that?" she laughed with him, shaking her head. "It's a different world, so different from here. The biggest conflict I'd gotten into here was that time at Costco on Christmas Eve when that woman stole my cart and threw all of my stuff into a pile right in the aisle."

"I remember that," he laughed. "Today, you'd have her gutted for a lesser offense."

"Oh, don't say that," she chided. "I don't 'gut' people for no reason. Frankly, I don't gut people at all"

"No, just poke at them a bit with a sharp blade hoping that they'll leave you alone."

"Well, ya, essentially," she agreed with a laugh and a shrug.

"I like this hard core you," he murmured.

She looked at him smiling fondly. "Really? You don't miss the wife who had your slippers waiting when you got home?"

"I don't ever remember your having slippers waiting for me," he said.

She glanced towards their house again. "Who do you think lives there now?" she asked. Scott followed her gaze and shook his head.

"I'd expected us to live there forever," he said sadly. "We'd retire there, and our grandchildren would come visit us, and we'd have big Christmas dinners and birthday parties."

They laughed, lapsing into silence. Their youngest came and settled into her lap, leaning against her chest to show her a stick he'd found. She played with his feet, making him giggle and squirm in protest before he got up and toddled away from them.

"So, I like him," Scott said, gazing at their son who was carefully examining a large leaf, the oldest running wide circles around them while swinging a stick and singing.

"Who?" Reese asked following his gaze. "Him?" she nodding at their youngest as he tasted the leaf and pushed his tongue out with a scowl. "Well it's a good thing we kept him then," she laughed.

"No, Kili," Scott said as he laughed along with her.

"Oh!" Reese said, surprised at the turn in conversation. She paused. "So, you like him, then," Reese repeated.

"Most of the time," Scott grumbled, and Reese bit her lip to keep from laughing. Few people, dead or alive, want to know the details of their spouse's sex with another person.

"So what do you like about him," Reese asked casually, gazing at her children as they ran by again, this time the oldest chasing the youngest.

"He's a good guy. He treats my girl well," Scott said.

"That's it? He's a good guy and treats me well?" Reese repeated, a mocking tone to her voice.

Scott shrugged. "Hey, I may be dead, but this isn't the easiest for me." He smirked. "I liked the old guy, too, but he wasn't the one. You needed someone with a little more energy and optimism."

"The old guy?" Reese asked, looking confused. "You mean Thorin? You're calling him old? Talk about the pot calling the kettle black." Scott was 12 years older than Reese, which has been a bit scandalous when they'd met when she was 22.

"Whatever, anyway, this guy is younger. It's nice to see you with someone younger for a change."

"Why?" Reese asked.

"So you don't dry up and become all crotchety and bitter."

"Seriously?" Reese wasn't sure if he was joking or being serious. Sometimes he made jokes like this, but there was usually a message behind it.

"Seriously," he said. "This young guy, Kili, he pushes you out of your comfort zone, which is good. You've cut yourself off, and that makes me sad. He's not letting you do that. The old guy …"

"Stop calling him that."

"… didn't mind leaving you alone to wallow," Scott continued.

"Jesus, Scott, wallow in what?" Reese was a bit annoyed, despite soaking up every second of her time with all three of her boys. She didn't always have patience to wait for Scott to get to the point, and he'd always been one to take his time spitting his thoughts out.

"I just think he's good for you, is all. He's not broken or sad or depressed. He'll remind you how to enjoy life, how to live again." He looked around as though searching for words. "I know you, you're pushing him away, probably because being with him makes you do things that freak you out. But it's good. I think you need to stop being so defensive and let him in. And you need to stop punishing yourself!" He almost shouted the last words in glee as he finally managed to make his point.

Reese took a few minutes before responding, avoiding his comment about her punishing herself. "Frankly, I think he's too good, Scott, and it makes me nervous," Reese said, looking at him directly for the first time since he'd broached the topic.

"Of course you do," Scott laughed sarcastically.

"What's with the tone?" she asked.

"Well, sometimes you can be a bit pessimistic, waiting for the penny to drop, so to speak."

She rolled her eyes. "Not this again."

"You know it's true. You were always going on about how things were going to be terrible. Christmas with my family in Mexico, terrible. Being a bridesmaid in your sister's wedding, terrible. Our getting married in May means it's going to rain through the whole ceremony. It was always something. You were worrying away, nervous about the potentially disastrous outcome, and most of the time it worked out great!"

"That trip to Mexico didn't work out great. I still haven't forgiven your mother for that comment she made about my stretch marks in my bikini," Reese grumbled.

"Okay, bad example, but you get the point." Scott grinned, side stepping the in-laws trap, before adding, "You looked hot in the bikini, stretch marks and all." He grinned down at her, his green eyes glinting. Reese looked away smiling, surprised that he could still make her blush after all these years.

"Reese, it's okay to move on and to fall in love again," Scott said, drawing him into her.

She sighed, feeling tears in her eyes agin. "I know," she said. "I guess I know that. It's just, what if something happens? To him? What if I lose him again?" Then in a whisper she added the words she hadn't ever said to anyone, "What if I do something to hurt him?"

Scott looked down at her. "It wasn't your fault, Reese."

"Actually, it was," Reese said. She'd never told anyone the circumstances of the car accident that night, not even Michelle. She spoke, her voice barely a whisper. "I was going too fast."

She dropped her head, silent tears dropping from her cheeks and nose onto her knees, which she'd drawn up to her chest. She was grateful that her boys were busy laughing and playing with each other.

"I'm so sorry, Scott," she said, desperately trying to control the pitch of her voice.

Scott took her hand and squeezed it, leaning over to kiss her hair. "I know you were going fast, but it wasn't just that. How were you to know?"

Reese just shook her head. They sat leaning into each other, Scott rubbing her back reassuringly as he waited.

"You need to forgive yourself, my love, just a little. You don't have to pretend that none of this ever happened and that you are the same person you were before you lost us. We'll always be with you. But I need you to forgive yourself and to stop being so scared. You need to stop pushing this guy away. You'll regret it so much if you do, and I'm worried that you're not seeing that. You keep doing it, and you need to let that go, that defensiveness and that fear. You're doing it because you don't want to hurt him or yourself, but it's hurting both of you."

"It's selfish to forgive myself," she said quietly

"What you're doing now is selfish," he said sharply, uncharacteristically to the point.

Reese suddenly growled with frustration. "It's not that easy! Everyone is telling me to make room for this, to live life fully, not to shut out love. They make it sound so easy!"

"So work hard then!" he said. "Why does it need to be easy, and why do you need everyone to understand? You know it's hard work, so do it. It wasn't easy with us! You're wasting your life otherwise. And what have you go to lose, Reese? It's just life after all. What do you need? For me to release you, to give you permission to move forward and allow yourself to be happy and to take risks?"

"It's not just that and you know it," she said, keeping her voice low. "What if something happens to him? What if he dies too? Then I'll have to go through all of that again."

"Everyone dies, Reese."

She rolled her eyes at the cliché statement.

He paused before continuing. "I just want to see you live a life with meaning. Your boys want to see you fulfilled and not wasting your life. This is your chance, and you need to take it."

He drew her into his arms. "Do it for me, please?" Despite herself she smiled. She'd never been able to resist him when he asked her in that tone.

She rested her head against his chest and sighed. "Okay, I'll think about it."

"Okay," he smiled, knowing he'd won.

They sat for what seemed like hours watching the boys play, leaning into each other. After awhile the boys came and cuddled with them, drifting off to sleep. Reese soaked up every second, stroking hair, listening to breath, smelling skin, brushing her lips over cherished noses and cheeks and fingers, nuzzling into soft sticky palms of hands.

She knew the time had come as the sun began to set. The boys were still sleeping, resting on Scott in much the same position they'd been when Reese had first seen them. Reese stood before Scott, and her tears began to flow.

"I don't want to go," she said, wrapping her arms around the three of them and holding them tightly.

"I know," he said, his voice thick. She looked at him, taking him in, and leaned in, kissing his lips for the last time. He smiled into the kiss, and her tears were on his face when she pulled away. She turned to each of her sons, brushing her lips over their cheeks and nuzzling her nose into their hair one last time. She felt a sob building in her chest.

"I want to come with you," she wept. "I want to be where you are to hold you and be their mother again."

"You'll always be their mother, Reese, but you can't come. There's nothing there for you now. Your future lies on a different path."

She nodded, tears blurring her vision and she hastily brushed them away so that she didn't miss seeing them. Slowly, the scene around them began to fade, replaced again by the white marble hall and mist. Scott and the boys remained a moment longer before they too began to fade. "Reese, I love you," Scott said, before disappearing into the mist.

"I love you too!" Reese cried and fell to her knees, holding her face in her hands, sobbing. She didn't want to wake up but instead wanted to stay in this between world forever where she didn't need to face another day without them.

Reese woke in her bed with a start, Kili's silent sleeping form beside her, his breath steady and even. Hearing rain falling outside her window, she felt tears on her cheeks and rubbed them away with her hand.

Reese lay in her bed for a moment, the events of the night playing over in her mind. Suddenly she rose from the bed and threw on a nightgown and her robe. Grabbing paper and quill, she wrote a hasty note and left it on her pillow for Kili to find when he woke. Turning, she exited the room into the hallway, shutting the door silently behind her.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to give Scott glasses but realized then he was only missing his lightening shaped scar and didn't want to have to list this story as a crossover. I think updates will most likely come every 7 - 10 days from now on. That schedule seems to work with my new job, etc. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I've felt like my chapters are too long, and I notice when I read FF that I like chapters to be around 1500 words because I can usually read them quickly between other tasks and don't have to go back to find my place. Kurem, who writes amazing and moving whump that you should check out, encouraged me to try shortening my chapters as well. This change will allow me to update more frequently too. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and messaged to tell me how much the previous chapter moved them emotionally. What a wonderful compliment. Also, thank you to kkolmakov for her comments about my woman focused writing. It's completely intentional, and I am so pleased that it came out. Thanks also to SilverPenguin87 for her reassurance when I was having character development anxiety!**

**I have to apologize for the infrequency of updates lately. My new job is stressful for me, although also amazing. It's the ultimate **

* * *

Kili woke the next morning and felt the bed cold next to him. He was unaccustomed to Reese's being gone when he woke and rose up looking for her. Glancing around he saw her note on the pillow, his heart sinking as he reached for it, fearing she was gone again.

The note was brief. "Kili, I couldn't sleep. Come find me at the top of the West Tower when you're up. Don't worry, nothing is wrong. Take your time." The words "don't worry" had been underlined twice.

Kili glanced out the window to see the rain falling heavily outside. The previous day had been hot and humid, and the rain wasn't unexpected. She'd said not to worry but he felt a twinge of apprehension in his stomach. Rising from the bed, he threw on his trousers and tunic. He barely missed stepping in the glass from the shattered jar that fell to the floor the previous day and paused to pick it up. Not bothering with boots he strode from the room and jogged to the stairs leading to the tower.

Coming to the top of the stairs, Kili strode through the doorway leading to the roof of the tower and glanced around for Reese. She stood at the edge of the tower, leaning with her hands braced on the wall as though deep in thought while she gazed out over the valley. She was wearing nothing except a sleeveless dove grey gown that fell to her bare feet and clung to her body, entirely soaked from the rain. She wasn't even wearing her robe, which he saw tossed over the wall at her side.

"Reese!" he shouted, alarmed to see her standing in the rain with nothing but the thin material to protect her. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled as he quickly moved towards her, pulling her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" he said in dismay."You'll catch your death."

She drew her arms around his waist, leaning her cheek into his neck. "I'm okay, really. It's actually not too cold."

He looked down at her, unease playing across his features. She reached up to kiss him lightly. "Really, I'm okay," she smiled. "I like the rain, but this is nice," she snuggled against him. "I hope you weren't worried." She looked up at him, clearly concerned that she'd made him anxious with her disappearance.

"I was a little worried," he said, stroking her cheek. "Let's get you inside."

She shook her head. "I'd prefer to stay out here, if you don't mind. It's not coming down too heavily now, and I see a break in the clouds forming. I bet it'll stop in a minute. Do you mind?"

Kili looked at her, unease in his eyes as he said, "I don't mind, but I'm worried about you."

Reese smiled at him, placing a reassuring hand on his wrist. "Really, I'm fine."

Pausing for another moment, he nodded his head and drew her back to him, his cheek resting against her wet hair. "I don't like waking up when you're not there?" he murmured.

"I know," she said, resting her cheek against him. "Neither do I." She held him tightly, grateful for his warmth and relishing the feel of his strong body wrapped around hers.

"What are you doing up here, in the rain?" he asked.

"I had a bad dream," she said, nudging him so he'd move to a bench by the wall. They could see blue sky peaking through a break in the clouds on the horizon.

He looked down at her sharply. "You should have woken me," he said, pulling her to him again. She smiled at his desperate need to care for her, liking how it felt to be fussed over like this.

"I would have, but I needed some time to think," she said. "I find it peaceful to come up here."

He looked down at her, his eyes searched her face anxiously. "Are you sure you're not upset from your dream? Is there something I can do?"

"I'm _fine_," she said, laughing as she emphasized the last word. "But are you sure you're okay?" she asked. "You seem a little stressed." She smiled up at him, hoping to ease his nerves with her teasing.

He sighed. "I just am worried about you. You're soaked through, standing in the rain without anything to protect you. And I'm just worried ..." he trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"You're worried that my odd behaviour means that I'm going to make up another reason to push you away," she finished for him. She smiled as his eyes caught her, revealing the truth of her words. She'd never spoken to him this directly before, and she raised her hand to his cheek as her brown eyes held his. "That was unfair of me to do that to you, and I'm sorry."

He nodded absently, his brow furrowed. "Was it something I did? That made you have the dream?"

"What?" she exclaimed. "No! Of course not! What makes you think that?"

"Well, I reacted ... badly," he murmured.

She laughed, "I obviously didn't mind." He looked at her anxiously, his hand raising to caress the bite mark he'd left on her neck in his anger. He appeared to be becoming more rather than less distressed.

She raised both hands to grasp his face, hoping to make him hear her. "Kili," she said firmly. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine. You haven't done anything wrong." He looked like he didn't believe her, and she added, "And I'm not going anywhere."

Her eyes held his. She seemed calm to him, more calm than he'd ever seen her. Usually when they were together she was nervous and antsy, as though ready to bolt any moment. He allowed her to move him towards the bench and sat down, pulling her into his lap and holding her tightly.

"I thought you were the one always making everyone worry," she murmured, stroking the back of his head soothingly.

He laughed shortly. "I guess it's my turn to worry."

She shifted so that she was leaning back into him as they sat looking out into the valley, her arms tangled in his, which were wrapped around her waist. The rain was only a light drizzle now, and in the distance the sun had broken through the sky. Wide bands of sunlight reached down to the valley, illuminating the lush green hills and the silver river winding over the valley floor. The break in the rain appeared unlikely to last long as they were surrounded by dark grey clouds on all sides. Reese began to feel slightly cold but remained comfortable with the heat of Kili pressed against her.

Kili broke the silence first. "Are you going to tell me what you things you had to think about?" She was glad to hear that he sounded calmer.

"Yes, I am actually" Reese said, surprising him. She turned her head, resting her chin on her own shoulder so that she could lean her forehead against his cheek as his nose grazed her wet hair. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did, Kili."

He tightened his arms around her. "You told me that already, Reese," he murmured gently.

She nodded. "I know, but what I mean is that I'm sorry for how I've been behaving ever since I met you."

He looked up at her, unable to hide the surprise he felt at her words, as she continued. "I've been struggling with some difficult feelings and memories that made me do everything I could to avoid you."

He stroked her arm absently with his thumb, dispersing the rivulets of water there. He was suddenly wary, sensing they were crossing into uncharted territory for them. He felt he was about to get the answers to many of the questions he'd avoided pressing her with, intuitively knowing that she would scare at any more intimacy than she was willing to allow him. He'd always let her lead them in how much she was willing to share, never asking her for more than she was offering. "What do you mean?" he said carefully.

She paused. "How much did Thorin tell you about my life before I came to Middle Earth?" She and Kili hadn't spoken of her previous life at all so she needed to know what he was already aware of.

"Not much," he said."Only that you had a husband and that he ... died," Kili finished, the last word hanging heavily between them.

Reese nodded. "And did he tell you that I had children?" she asked. She turned her head slightly to watch his profile out of the corner of his eye, wanting to gauge his reaction.

Kili couldn't hide his surprise as he turned trying to look at her. "No ..." he trailed off. "I had no idea." He finished, looking stunned before asking carefully, "Are they ...?" Reese nodded as she closed her eyes against her pain.

"Oh Reese," Kili said as he tightened his arms around her.

Reese waited for a moment before rising to her feet, feeling Kili's arms tighten around her. "I'm not leaving," she said as she turned to face him so that she stood between his knees, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I just realized that I want to be looking at you. It was awkward being unable to see you." He nodded as he drew her closer to him, his arms wrapping around her waist as he tilted his head to look up at her.

* * *

**A/N: I've decided Reese is from the Prairie Provinces in Canada where she's accustomed to three months straight of -50 degrees Celsius with the wind chill, therefore not minding being cold in the rain. This is my way of redirecting my feelings about the Saskatchewan weather this year. Pfff what's a little rain compared to that? ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

"I didn't know you were a mother, Reese," he said, looking up at her. "I'm so sorry for ..." He didn't finish. They both knew there were no words to convey the loss she'd had. She brought her lips to his forehead and kissed his hairline in gratitude to show him she understood his meaning.

She continued her story, needing him to understand who she was before she told him what she ultimately needed him to know. "Before I came to Middle Earth, I was married, to a man named Scott. He was ... the love of my life." She looked at Kili as she said this, holding his gaze. A moment of unease flashed across his face, but he nodded for her to continue.

"We had two little boys," she said. "They were quite young, and only two years apart. And I loved them so much. God, I loved them. They were the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to me, and I loved every moment of being their mother, right from the beginning. I _loved_ being pregnant so much, carrying them within me. I didn't want to give birth because I wanted to keep them safe inside of me forever." Kili watched her smile at the memory. His eyes dropped to her abdomen, and he brought his hands to run over her stomach, longingly imagining her round with child.

"Life was perfect," she went on. "Our boys were happy and healthy and wanted for nothing. Scott and I were in love. We had a wonderful life full of joy and laughter. It was almost too perfect, actually. Looking back, it was like we were living in a fairy tale."

She stopped for a moment, appearing to be lost in her thoughts, reimagining the events of that night.

"So where I come from we have these things called cars, which are like wagons without horses, but they can go really fast, faster than you can shoot an arrow, for example." She looked to Kili to see if he understood. He'd been told enough about the Futurian technology that she didn't need to get into too many details.

"So one night, we were returning from dinner with my parents. I was driving because Scott was tired. He'd had a long week at work, and he and the boys were all sleeping." Her face became distant, and Kili knew she was picturing the event in her mind. "It had been a warm winter, and it was raining out. I was driving fast. Too fast. I was overconfident. I remember mocking the other drivers as I passed them, being annoyed with people on the road who were overcautious and didn't know how to drive in a little bit of rain."

She swallowed, looking at him again. Although she'd said many things he might not understand, he appeared to have followed her. "So when it rains like that in the winter, if the temperature drops suddenly, the water turns to ice as soon as it hits the ground, creating an impossibly slick surface." Kili nodded solemnly. He'd seen this happen himself.

"Well, that's what happened that night. As I rounded a corner that followed the edge of a ravine, the road turned to sheer ice." She looked down at her hands on his shoulders, absently playing with his hair there. "I lost control, and the car went off the edge of the road, over the safety rail because I was going so fast, and plummeted 100 meters to the bottom. The car landed on the back corner, crushing Scott and the two children, and somehow I wasn't hurt at all."

Kili watched her face in horror. Even though he didn't know exactly how cars worked, he knew the chances of surviving a fall like that were almost impossible.

Reese continued as she began to tremble. "Their bodies were so broken. And there was nothing I could do ..." she trailed off again. Her face was pale and pinched, ridig as the images and sounds ran through her mind.

She looked up at him. "They were so little, Kili. They were so little, and they didn't understand. They kept crying for me, and I could turn to see them and I could reach to hold them but I couldn't get them out of the tangled mess. I held them the best that I could. They were screaming my name and crying, not understanding why I wasn't doing anything to help. Why I just sat there staring that them as they screamed and cried." She swallowed. "As they died," she finished, her voice barely audible. "I sat there and watched them die, and I did nothing. I couldn't find my phone. I screamed and screamed for help, but I knew no one could hear me." Her voice trailed off and she stared over Kili's head. She wasn't crying. She had a dead look in her eyes as she stared into the distance.

"Scott died soon after," she continued, in a flat voice. "No one came, but it didn't matter. They were gone." Reese stood in silence, remembering the horror of the moments that followed her realizing that her children and husband had just died before her eyes.

"After a long time, I started to walk and walk. Maybe I was searching for help, I don't know. I didn't know where I was going. The ravine was too steep to get to the road, so I walked through the bottom. I was exhausted and clumsy, and I stumbled over a root, hitting my head on a rock and passing out." She looked down at him. "When I woke up, I was here."

The calm in her voice sounded eerie to Kili, but he'd seen this before. He'd seen the calm defense people had when they were faced with such loss, such trauma, that there was no way they could cope with the emotion of the memory.

"I wanted to die," she said. "Not a day went by for five years that I didn't want to die. I used to stand at the top of this tower, every day, willing myself to jump over the edge." She shook her head slowly. "But I didn't. Some Futurians do, you know." She glanced down at Kili, who looked uncomfortable at the thought. "They just don't want to go on, having lost so much with being ripped out of their lives and dumped here. But I couldn't do it. It made it worse, in a way, that I could cause my family's death but I couldn't do the same to myself, give myself what I deserved, a painful agonizing death like they'd had." She almost spat the words, and Kili drew back at the venom in her voice. "Maybe there was a part of me that thought I deserved to go on living in excruciating agony, carrying the weight of what I'd done. That I deserved to be tortured."

Kili's arms tightened around her, and he winced as she said in a harsh tone. "You want to tell me that I didn't do anything wrong, don't you? You want to make me feel better." She almost glared at him, furiously. "Don't bother." She shook her head at him, a cold look in her eyes. "Don't waste your breath. I know what I did. I know that it was a mistake, but I know that it was my fault, and I'll never let that go."

She looked away from him, her gaze furious as she stared into the distance. He waited, wondering if she was going to continue, uncomfortable with the change in her tone. "And then one day Adam reached out to me, and he told me about his story, the loss he'd had. Julie did the same. eople had tried to reach out to me in the past, but I'd brushed them off. I was so mean. But there was something about Adam especially. I think maybe he has Reese-specific body armour," she laughed and shrugged. "And so I started to move forward, to build a life here.

"Adam had been going on trading excursions with Borgia, and they took me with they. Adam was always at me, always pushing me to do more, to get involved with the community, to talk to people. And slowly I started to come back to life, I guess. I felt guilty, all the time, of course, for building a life when my family had been robbed of theirs. But Adam kept at me, and I started to feel like I had a purpose, like I had worth. Like people were depending on me.

"Then, five years later, I met your uncle," she laughed, "and that helped. We had so much in common. It was so nice to talk to someone other than a Futurian about it. It made me feel like I was starting to belong here." She looked down at Kili and smiled, but her smile hardened as she said her next words, holding his gaze.

"But I always swore that I would never fall in love again, never have a family, would never put myself in the situation to have that happen again, where I could do that to someone, put them in danger and rip their lives away like that."

She stared at Kili coldly, and he felt himself draw back, a heavy stone in his heart.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** **Hey everyone, thank you for your reviews and follows. I got a guest review that I wanted to thank here because I couldn't respond directly. Things are definitely getting tense! (Shocker, I know.)**

* * *

_"But I always swore that I would never fall in love again, never have a family, would never put myself in the situation to have that happen again, where I could do that to someone, put them in danger and rip their lives away like that." She stared at Kili coldly, and he felt himself draw back, a heavy stone in his heart._

Reese's words echoed in Kili's head as he a heavy premonition settle over him.

She crossed her arms over her chest, and raised her chin. He wavered under her cold stare, felt it piercing his heart. She looked angry, almost furious as she shook her head at him, speaking the next words in a low angry voice. "And then you walked through my fucking door."

She spat the words as she stood before him. "You changed every fucking thing I had worked so hard to create for myself. You turned everything upside down, ruined it all. I didn't even realize in the beginning how much you had ruined everything. I began to crumble, to fall apart. Every time I met you it was agony for me. Pure, piercing agony."

Kili began to pull away from her, moving as far away on the bench as possible. He felt the cold stab of fear in his heart begin to spread to the rest of his body as she flung her words angrily at him, wounding him with every syllable.

"And you just kept coming at me," she continued, staring into the distance again, seemingly unaware of the effect she was having on him, the terror and pain he was feeling. "You were everywhere. In the kitchen, the in forest, in my room. I couldn't get away from you!" She growled the last words angrily.

"And then even when you weren't there, Thorin was at me, Borgia, Michelle, the elves even! Even my own husband. Everyone, everything was pushing me towards you, and it was unstoppable. And slowly you wormed your way into my defenses, broke them down, leaving me vulnerable and exposed." Her voice rose as she exclaimed over how intrusive his presence had become to her.

Reese didn't seem to have noticed that Kili had moved away from her now, sitting at the end of the bench, that he was staring over the wall of the tower, his hands braced on the bench, pain and torture on his as he forced himself to remain to allow her to attack him. The rain had begun again, and he was grateful for the downpour that masked the tears he suspected had begun to fall down his face.

She stood, her arms crossed, shaking her head. "And now here you are. What am I supposed to do with you now?" He knew the question wasn't for him, and he didn't answer. He didn't think he would have been able to if he'd been asked.

She stood in silence, and he wondered if she was done or how much more of this he could take. He felt rooted to the bench, unable to leave, despite the poison she was hurling.

"What am I supposed to do with you now?" she repeated in a low vulnerable voice. "Because I love you," she finished.

They sat in silence as she'd finished talking, when Kili realized she might have said something important. When he realized her voice had softened as she'd said the final words. He'd stopped listening in order to protect himself from her onslaught, stealing himself against the waves of fury, fighting against the devastation that had been rising within himself.

He straightened as his brow furrowed, trying to verify in his memory that the words were what he'd thought he'd heard. He risked looking at her face to see if the icy rage was still etched on her features and found she was looking at him. She looked resigned, as though she had come to accept a sad truth. Then she smiled wryly and shrugged. "I love you," she said. "And there's nothing I can do to stop it. Trust me, I've tried."

She shook her head in humored irritation as she continued. "I love every god damn thing about you from your face to your hair to the way you snore to how hard you try to please me to that god damn fucking grin you get when you're teasing me. And I've hated it." She laughed as she said these words.

"And then it finally got through my thick head that there was no point. There's no point in resisting, and that I need to move forward, that I can't keep punishing myself, and that there's more to life than this empty existence I've created for myself. Because I love you, and I need you. And I want a future with you, if it's possible that you might love me too." She closed her eyes as though tired, resignation in her voice.

Kili sat in stunned silence trying to gain his bearings after the emotional whirlwind that he'd just withstood. Suddenly, he lunged to his feet and turned, pulling her hands into his. He looked into her eyes and saw the hope and fear there. He grasped her face in his hands and stared at her earnestly. "Reese, I love you too!" he exclaimed, realizing she was scared that he didn't love her as well.

Reese gazed up into his eyes, searching there for the truth behind his words as she repeated slowly and apprehensively, "You love me too?"

Kili nodded as he paused before bringing his forehead to hers and whispering, "Since the moment I saw you."

Reese brought her hands his face as she stared at him searchingly. "Really?" she whispered. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her as he buried his face in her hair, unwilling to let her go. "Really," he murmured.


	21. Chapter 21

As usual, Reese awoke before Kili. They were both lying on her bed, completely naked, without a blanket or pillow in sight. They were both lying on their stomachs, except her head was at his feet. She giggled as she examined his large Dwarven toes, remembering them in her mouth as she tickled them with her tongue and the noises he'd made in response.

Reese yawned as she rose up to commence her morning ritual of hovering over Kili's magnificent body, examining him in his vulnerability and taking note of the damages they'd inadvertently inflicted on each other the day before. She noticed a bite mark on the right side of his bottom and trailed a finger carefully over it, moaning softly at the memory of its creation.

The dwarves had been training in the meadow, and Reese had been delayed in joining them. When she'd arrived, Fili and Kili had been sword fighting, shirtless as the day was particularly warm. Reese had halted, still under cover of the trees, as her mouth had gone dry at the sight before her. She'd watched, mesmerized as Kili prowled around the clearing, stalking his brother with a predatory grin. Although Fili was the better swordsman, Kili was clearly also powerful and dangerous with a blade and relished the hunt and strategy of the spar. Reese had pounced on him as soon as she'd been able to get him alone, ferocious in her desire for him at that moment, to catch the rivulets of sweat with her mouth to savour the salty flavour.

Reese sat considering Kili's delicious ass and felt her head drop as she fought a desire to bring her mouth to it again. She shook her head, reminding herself that this was not her current purpose. She turned to consider him, stretched on his stomach, his face turned away from her with his glorious hair spread like a halo around his head.

Moving to his side, she tried to wrap herself around him, but being on his stomach made it hard to curl into him. Finally, she found herself lying on top of him, spread across his back with her arms and legs lying over his. She loved being able to feel the rise and fall of his breath into her chest as she snuggled between his shoulder blades. However, she was unable to remain still as she was fully awake now. She rose up to consider his soft hair spread over the pillow.

It was dark, a very deep rich brown, and where some people with dark hair may have only lighter strands of red or gold in their hair, he also had darker strands of almost black. Most dwarves' hair was thick and course, but his hair was quite fine, causing the dark locks to tangle easily and giving him perpetually a wild and carefree look. He clipped it back so that it remained out of his face, and spent time every evening tending to it, carefully unclipping it is so that it fell freely as he combed it, temporarily taming it into submission around his shoulders.

She adored his hair. She loved to bury her nose in it, inhaling the musky scent of him that was captured there. At times like this, when his hair had been combed and out of the wind, it lay sleek and shining around his shoulders or on the pillow, and she could spend hours stroking it, running the ends over her lips. She moved from Kili's back to beside him again, snuggling down so that she could rest her cheek and nose in the exquisite fan of hair. She moaned softly as she made contact with it. She'd never been drawn to long hair on men in the past, but she found Kili's hair particularly tantalizing.

She knew that hair was important to dwarves, and she felt like she was engaging in a particularly intimate gesture by lavishing physical affection on his hair in this way. She only did this when he was sleeping as though it was a private act that she enjoyed keeping greedily to herself. However, she wondered if he might let her take over brushing his hair as a nightly ritual.

She drew a long tendril into her hand, stroking it softly across her lips. "Mmmm," Kili made a sleepy noise. She drew back, pretending to stretch as though she was also just waking. "I love it when you do that to my hair," he whispered. Reese froze and laughed in surprise.

"I didn't know you knew," she said.

"Of course I knew," he murmured, before asking sleepily, "Where are our blankets?"

Reese shrugged and made a dismissive noise as he chuckled quietly. "Do you want me to keep going?" she asked, her hands straying to his hair again.

He nodded, rolling on his side with his back to her so that she could have better access to his locks as she moved up and sat cross legged behind him. Reaching for his hair, she stroked it back from his face, gently working through any small tangles her fingers found. He exhaled gently, a small relaxed smile playing around his lips. She slipped her hand gently under his head, pulling out any strands that were trapped there so that all of his hair was splayed out behind him. She stroked the strands, feeling the silken smoothness whisper between her fingers as she fanned it across the bed, every now and then bringing a tendril to her lips to kiss gently before letting is fall back.

She smiled as she heard Kili's breath deepen again as he passed back into slumber. Able to lie behind his shoulders now that he was lying on his side, Reese snuggled into him, resting her cheek on the sheen of hair she had combed across the bed. She nuzzled into it, inhaling his scent and burying her face as deeply as she could in the soft cloud. She lay there, surrounded by his scent and listening to the sounds of his breathing intermingled with the sound of the world outside waking. She could lie there for an eternity, safe and warm in the cocoon of love they had created.

She felt a pang of sadness knowing their time together was coming to an end as the company's departure was just less than a week away. She firmly told herself not to dwell on that time, unwilling to even consider what she and Kili were going to do when his imminent departure fell upon them. She snuggled more deeply into his shoulders, nuzzling him with her nose. "You're squirming," he said. She hadn't realized he was awake again.

"Sorry," she murmured, continuing to bury her face into his skin. "I just can't get close enough." He rolled over and drew his arms around her, cuddling her into him. Now she could nuzzle into his chest, the courser hair there tickling her nose.

She managed to wedge herself between his legs so that he was completely wrapped around her. He looked down at her and a laugh rumbled in his chest, barely perceptible but to her with her ear pressed against his chest. "I don't think you could be anymore tucked in to me," she heard the laughter in his voice.

"Mmmmm," was all she said, pressing her belly against his. "Kili," she murmured. "Would it be alright if I brushed your hair in the morning or at night sometime?"

He was silent and she looked up at him, no easy feat considering how her face was buried into his chest. He was looking down at her with an odd expression in his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Reese said, stroking his back in hopes that it would emphasize that she had no desire to intrude on his privacy.

"No it's not that, it's just," he paused, "attention to hair that way is a very advanced courting ritual for dwarves."

There it was. The issue they had been dancing around for days since the morning on the West Tower. How would their future together unfold from this point forward? They hadn't discussed it directly, but they had had a couple of uncomfortable moments when discussion had strayed to the topic, either by insensitive Furturians or the looks the dwarves gave them in response to their apparent affection for each other.

Reese felt like a gong was ringing in her head, repeating, "What's the plan? What's the plan?" The issue wasn't that they weren't devoted to each other. It was that they had so little time together that things had already been so rushed and that the quest was going to pull him away from her. They needed a plan, but they had truly known each other for two weeks and it seemed much too soon for this type of conversation.

She sighed, settling into him, her mind busy and distant as she was unable to avoid the issue that had claimed her mind. She could feel him slightly more tense beside her as the silence between them became uncomfortable.

"Reese," Kili said, drawing her attention back to him. "Please keep touching my hair. I love it." He had been watching the emotions play on her face, her typical lack of awareness of her transparency endearing as he was able to easily trace her thoughts.

She smiled at him and nodded, a forced tension to her smile as she attempted to mask the anxiety she felt, unwilling to break their unspoken agreement not to discuss the issue yet.

Kili sighed and rose from the bed, leaving the room to relieve himself. Reese took the opportunity to roll onto her back in the middle of the bed, head dangling slightly over the edge, with her arms and legs stretched away from her as though she were a starfish, allowing herself a brief moment to indulge in her anxious thoughts while Kili wasn't present for her to hide them from.

This was in this position that Kili found her when he returned to the bedroom, pausing in the doorway to suddenly blurt out, "I want you to be my wife, Reese. I want you to come with me on the quest for Erebor, departing in six days, and after the mountain is reclaimed I want you to marry me, live in Erebor with me, have children with me, and never be parted from me again." His tone was hurried and matter of fact, and a look of intense frustration on his face as though they had discussed this several times and she'd been denying him repeatedly, despite the fact that they had never discussed it before.

Reese lay on the bed gaping at him, looking at him from upside down as he stood naked in the doorway. "_Can_ I be your wife?" she asked, cringing as she realized these might not have been the best first words to choose after his sudden declaration.

He threw up his hands and shrugged. "I don't know, but it doesn't matter. Even if we are not permitted to marry, I want you with me everyday for the rest of our lives, for us to live as though we were husband and wife. I can't stand to be parted from you again."

Reese flipped over onto her stomach, rising up to her knees in the middle of the bed and throwing up her hands. "Well that's what I want too, Kili!" She sounded almost exasperated.

"Good," he said, as though the discussion were over and everything was now settled, striding across the room and pulling her to the edge of the bed to kiss her passionately. "In my opinion," he murmured against her lips, "that means you can do whatever you want to my hair." She laughed, pulling him forward as they tumbled back onto the bed, happy and excited. Relieved and hopeful.

And it was this conversation that resulted a week later in Reese's trodding behind Borgia and ahead of Kili and Fili in a line of Dwarves, plus one hobbit, through the wilderness in search of a mountain to reclaim.

* * *

**A/N: Am the only person that was ready to go? Yes, it's fast, but this has been building forever, and they don't have a lot of time, really. Things have to get shaking, and really they've had more than enough time to snuggle and taste and smell each other to make this decision, don't you think? ;D **

**I'm very much looking forward to the next few chapters. Thank you for all of your reviews and support! **


	22. Chapter 22

Reese dropped her pack into the dusty hot earth as she relished the break from the heavy load. Bringing her hands to her lower back, she pushed her hips forward, groaning with relief as she felt her spine pop. She twisted sharply from side to side, eliciting additional pops, grunting as she felt a sharp stab from the rib that had twisted out of place as a result of the constantly hunched forward posture she'd adopted during their long days.

She winced as Thorin's voice barked, "Get a fire going!" She'd never seen Thorin in his leadership role before, but he'd been behaving relatively how she'd expected now that they were out in the wild. Demanding. Distant. Dominating. His authority was never to be challenged, which Reese had no intention of testing. She was aware of the risk they were at outside of the safety of Adelaide, of their need to travel through the land relatively unnoticed in order to avoid drawing attention from those who may wish to put a stop to the quest.

Reese moved towards Bofur and Bombur to help with the food preparation, a task she'd fallen into as it was one of the things she could easily contribute, watching Fili, Kili, and Borgia retreat into the surrounding forest as they dispersed to scout the area for water and potential threats. Kili often brought game back with him for their meals the next day.

They'd been travelling for a week, and it had become an unspoken agreement between Reese and Kili to maintain a distance from each other. The closer they were without being able to ravage each other at will was excessively distracting, and the only solution had been to separate themselves when they were supposed to be working. Some well chosen harsh words from Thorin had hastened this decision as they were frequently found by the company to be missing, causing alarm and significantly slowing the progress of the quest.

The forced distance was uncomfortable for them, especially in the dangerous circumstances when they would prefer to be close to each other in order to protect each other, but they couldn't trust themselves to be in close physical proximity.

They were always able to sneak away each night to vent their sexual frustration. Reese had become accustomed to the constant ache and longing in her body, worsened by jolts of uncontrollable desire when she caught glimpses of Kili, his hair, his goofy smile, his large hands, his narrow hips, his laughter at a joke someone in the company had made. Reese had bruised her lip during the week from constantly chewing it to keep herself from moaning at the constant forays her thoughts made into these tantalizing fantasies and images.

He always laughed fully and openly, throwing his head back and slapping his knee. Even though she thought he looked slightly ridiculous when he did this, it made her mouth water as she her teeth on the exposed column of his neck, perhaps his hands playfully, and sometimes not so playfully, slapping her bare bottom instead. Kili appeared to be having similar struggles and particularly bemoaned the way her leather pants clung to her bottom and thighs.

Kili and Fili returned from scouting, carrying three rabbits with them and reporting there was a stream nearby. Several dwarves departed to bathe and gather fresh water while the others remained behind to finish setting up camp. Borgia approached Reese, and they engaged in their silent communication of his reporting what he'd found in his exploration of the surrounding area. They never withheld information from Thorin but usually consulted with each other first as Futurians bonded together through years of travelling together. Reese was in fact glad that Borgia was able to lend his particularly unique skills to the company.

Once nearly everyone had bathed and returned to camp, settling into the stew Bofur had prepared, Reese nodded at Borgia and they broke off to leave for the spring. She approached Thorin briefly. "We'll take our leave now," she murmured subserviently, determined to assimilate seamlessly into the company. He nodded curtly, a brief glance from his piercing blue eyes, before returning to his thoughts.

Reese and Borgia passed Kili and Fili, who were sitting smoking pipes, sharing jokes, and laughing between themselves. She felt their eyes follow her as she disappeared into the trees. This was the pattern their days had adopted over the past week.

Reese and Borgia found themselves alone at the edge of a busy stream dotted with small pools as it wove through the forest. They moved far enough apart to allow for privacy, naturally placing themselves strategically in positions that would most reduce their vulnerability to attack. Modesty wasn't a concern for them. Years of travelling together made them comfortable with each other's bodies, and they'd been in far more awkward situations than bathing naked in a stream.

Reese made her way to a low flat rock where she placed two daggers and her bathing supplies before beginning to peel her clothes from her body. She was much more affected by the heat than the dwarves, and her nose wrinkled at the smell that flooded from her boots as she pulled them from her feet, followed by her many daggers and leather bodice. Her pants made a squelching noise as she pulled them down her legs, and she sighed as she pulled her tunic over her head and removed her underclothes, relishing the feel of the open air on her skin.

She wondered what had ever possessed her to adopt leather travelling gear, infinitely difficult to clean and not allowing her skin to breath. Hanging her leather garments on a tree to air, she stooped to wash her tunic and underclothes in the stream, wringing them out carefully before hanging them as well. Finally able to enter the stream herself, she moaned as she slid into the cold water, feeling the sweat and grime begin to wash away from her body.

Reese delighted in being able to fully submerge herself to wash. Water sources weren't always so abundant when they stopped to make camp, and she sighed as she dunked her head under the water to rinse soap from her hair and face. Using a cloth, she rubbed her teeth, thankful for the clean feeling this allowed, and chewed on some mint to freshen her breath. She greedily scooped cold water to her mouth, enjoying the treat as during the day she usually only had warm liquid in her water skin.

Reese laid back in the pool, allowing herself to float as she waited eagerly for Kili to join her. Borgia was nowhere to be seen, eerily silent as he prowled the bush, but she knew he was near enough should peril befall them, his sharp eyes missing no sign of danger, only ever making noise if he wished to be heard.

Reese heard someone approach and smiled as she saw Kili exiting the trees. He had already removed his coat, tunic, and belt, which he threw down beside the flat rock, before quickly pulling off his boots. One boot gave him a bit of trouble, and he had to hop on the spot briefly to get it off. He smirked when she snorted back a laugh and tossed his trousers over his shoulder as he entered the pool.

He never failed to take her breath away as she gazed upon his naked body, his dark hair tumbling around his shoulders, giving way to broad plains of muscle spreading across his chest, covered in dark hair that narrowed to a line that traveled over his abdomen between narrow hips, drawing her eye to his thick erect cock, which slipped below the water as he dunked himself into the stream before moving towards her.

Reese couldn't help but laugh joyfully as she waded towards Kili, wrapping her arms around his neck when she reached him. He made a low happy noise as his hands went to her waist to draw her to him, smiling as he brought his mouth to hers.

"Mmmmm," she said, "this is my favourite part of the day."

"Really?" he murmured as he nuzzled her jaw bone, "I thought you might prefer hiking through the baking heat while Thorin barked orders at us and slowly became more and more irritable."

Reese snorted. "I've never heard you say anything like that about him. You seem to worship everything he does."

"To a point," Kili murmured, dropping his mouth to her neck. Reese gasped as she felt him nip playfully at her skin, followed by his tongue which he traced down the side of her neck to her shoulder. His fingers stroked up her back, raising goosebumps on her skin as she brought her own mouth to nibble gently on his ear. He loved when she touched his ears, and he groaned as he said his next words, "I could have done without the constant reminders of how Fili and I lost the ponies over a month ago and that he was regretting bringing us on this quest if we were just going to get in the way."

Reese's laugh gave way to a moan as his mouth caught her collar bone. "Oh god, I forgot about that!" She remembered when earlier that day Kili had accidentally tripped over a log, making him run into Bofur as they'd both tumbled to the ground in a heap. Thorin's reaction had been excessively angry, and Reese could tell that the stress of the quest was starting to weigh on their leader greatly.

"Although I definitely don't have it as bad as Bilbo," Kili added, bringing his lips back to hers to nuzzle them gently.

Reese winced, remembering some of the things she'd heard Thorin growl to Balin about their burglar. She continued to marvel at Bilbo's determination to continue on this quest for a people he had only just met. It seemed as though Thorin was set on putting Bilbo's willingness and good nature to the test, trying to see how much it would take to break the hobbit's fortitude.

She had seen little of Thorin in their last days at Adelaide as she'd been preoccupied with preparing to leave Adelaide and her people. However, when she'd seen him, Thorin always seemed to emerge from these meetings in a terrible humour as though he'd been beaten into submission by the wizard in the constant power struggle that existed between them. She felt bad for her friend, the insurmountable pressure he was carrying for his people, and she hoped she could help him in anyway he needed.

It was difficult for her not to jump to defend Bilbo or Kili, but she knew Kili could handle Thorin on his own, and she made sure to always demonstrate her support of Bilbo through friendship and companionship. She thought this to be a wiser avenue of action than to oppose Thorin in a disagreement that she would likely lose. In fact, she'd come to greatly enjoy Bilbo's company over the past week as she'd been forced to avoid Kili. She'd begun to greatly appreciate the delicate intricacies of Bilbo's character. He was clever, much cleverer than she was, and she marveled at the jokes and riddles he could spin in a moment, which he willingly shared with her to make the long arduous days pass more quickly.

"Where are your thoughts?" Kili murmured, drawing Reese's mind back to him. He brought his hand up to her breast, stroking it gently. He was slowly pushing her deeper into the pool so that they were submerged to their shoulders, his thumbs brushing over her nipples as they hardened from the contact with the cool water.

She cringed guiltily. "Bilbo," she answered. Kili looked up at her, eyebrows raised in mock insult.

"You're thinking of Bilbo at a time like this?" He laughed as she swatted at him playfully.

"Whatever," she grinned. "You brought him up."

He grinned at her as he caught her lips again, murmuring, "Maybe we're doing too much talking," as his hands cupped her bottom, lifting her in the water as her legs wrapped around his waist. They both groaned in satisfaction as he lowered her onto him.

"Thank god," Reese gasped as she clung to Kili, his strong arms supporting her as she was buoyed by the water. She felt herself swollen with need as she gripped him tightly. She pressed her forehead into the side of his cheek, tangling her hand in his hair, settling her pelvis against his. Kili groaned again at the slight movement, and he brought one hand to her back to grasp her tightly to her while supporting her with his other hand as they clung to each other in the water.

"I love you," she whispered.

Kili turned to her, rubbing his nose against hers. "I love you too," he answered with a smile. Reese brought her lips to his, her kiss gentle yet hungry, as she rocked her hips forward. Kili lifted her in the water, allowing her to slide down his chest as he filled her again, the cool water swirling gently around them.

It wasn't her favourite position, in the water standing like this, because she was a little preoccupied with Kili's staying balanced, which he always laughed at. But she loved the feel of the cool water allowing her skin to glide against his, feeling wet both inside and out.

They rocked their hips together, their need for each other consuming them as Reese allowed herself to lie back into the water, her hands gripping Kili's shoulders for support. The water swayed her hair and splashed over her shoulders, the coolness a stark contrast to Kili's heat against her thighs.

Kili brought his mouth to her chest, pressing slow languid kisses over her breasts. Waves of pleasure washed over her as Kili thrust into her, his movements slow and deliberate. He continued to support her with one hand as he brought the other up to trace over the tattoo on her chest, his calloused fingers scraping her skin, allowing his palm to rest there gently as though he was holding her heart itself in his careful hand.

* * *

**A/N: This was a long wait between updates! I'm trying to pull several threads together, even though it may not be obvious, which resulted in a bit more thinking and a bit less writing. Sometimes, writing is so inspired and comes quickly, and other times it's like pulling teeth. The next chapter is drafted and will be up on Friday. **

**Thank you to everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed! Reader825, I wasn't able to PM you directly so I just wanted to thank you here for your beautiful review! Whenever any of you send a review, it truly makes my day! XO RP**


	23. Chapter 23

Reese enjoyed helping Kili bathe in the pool, paying particular attention to his hair, before they laid on the grassy bank of the stream, gazing up at the sky glimpsing through the trees around them. The moon was out now, and Kili gazed at it distractedly as he rested his head on Reese's stomach, when he was drawn back to the present by Reese's voice.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, stroking his hair gently.

Kili raised his head to look at her. "The future," he smiled, before adding a bit sheepishly, "Our future."

Reese's smile widened. "Really?" she asked, moving around to lie beside him, turning to look at him, her head propped in her hand. "What kinds of things in our future?"

She looked as though he was about to tell her a wonderful story that she was eagerly awaiting.

"So many things," Kili murmured, leaning forward to kiss her nose gently as he considered where to start. He wanted so many things for their future. Marriage. Children. Long lives lived never being parted from each other. But he also spent a great deal of time thinking about small things, daydreaming about little daily moments made blissful and pure from being with her. "Things like waking up next to each other every morning. Having breakfast together. Coming home to each other at the end of the day."

Reese smiled at the dreamy look in his eyes. She'd dreamed about their future together too, although they hadn't talked much about it. They usually talked about the quest and about their lives before they'd met. Because of the uncertainty of Erebor and of their being able to marry, they didn't spend much time on this topic. But Kili's optimism for the future was contagious, and Reese found herself imagining what it would be like to settle into a life together, to be free to love each other without the pressure of the quest hanging over them, to build closely intertwined lives together, to have their own space where they both belonged equally.

Reese's stomach clenched briefly at the last thought. She had no regrets in leaving Adelaide for Kili, but it had been hard to leave her people. Futurians had worked hard to create a place where they felt they belonged and had a home. The Futurians had become each others' family, and Reese worried that she would be lonely at Erebor. She was accustomed to getting along with other races, and she particularly enjoyed dwarves, finding their values frequently consistent with her own. At the same time, she wondered if they would be as accepting of her as she was of them.

She also wondered if there would be female dwarves willing to be friends with her. She had been sad leaving Michelle, Janine, and Sarah behind, and their goodbyes had been tearful. Reese felt a small amount of anxiety at how alone she was going to be, but looking at Kili she realized she would never be alone with him by her side. It was this thought that she used to suppress her anxieties, not willing to spend time on fears that she knew she had no control over.

Reese's anxiety gave way to another fear. As the quest had progressed, she'd begun to become increasingly afraid that something bad would happen to Kili and that she wouldn't be able to protect him. The apprehension must have shown on her face because Kili brought his hand to her cheek to caress it gently. "What's wrong?" he asked sharply, his eyes concerned.

Reese pressed her lips together, suddenly intent on studying the ground. "What if something happens to you?" she whispered. "What if I can't keep you safe?" She looked at him with her last words. Her breath caught when she saw anxiety on his face as well.

Kili paused a moment. "I have the same fear," he said. "I'm so scared of something happening to you, of your being hurt." Suddenly he reached for her, drawing her into a tight embrace. "I worry so much that we made the wrong decision with your coming, that there's too much risk." He murmured these words into her hair as he held her tightly.

Reese nodded into his shoulder. "I'm scared we might fall into a situation where ... I could be used against you." Although she was not explicit, the meaning of her words was clear.

She felt Kili stiffen at the thought and his arms tightened around her even more. "I won't let anything happen to you," he growled, suddenly fierce.

"What if you have no choice?" she answered. "What if someone uses me to hurt you and what if I can't do anything to protect you?"

Kili pulled away to cup her face in his hands, and she winced slightly at the tight grip he held her with as he stared into her eyes. "Let's make sure that never happens," he said. He sounded as though he was trying to reassure himself as much as her. "Promise, me, Reese, promise me that if we fall into danger that you'll let me protect you and that if I can't," he paused over the idea that he may not be able to be by her side,"that you'll let Borgia and Fili protect you and keep you safe." His eyes bore into hers, and she stared back at him.

It was times like these when she saw a difference in how they saw the world. Even though he was frightened, Kili had never known a great loss. When he was born, his father had already died and Erebor had already been lost. Although he grew up with the stories of grief and tragedy, he had never known what it was like to be unable to fulfill his responsibility to keep someone safe. She hoped he never learned what this pain could be like and that he was always able to see those he loved safe and happy.

Kili still held her face, waiting for her response. Instead of reassuring him, Reese drew him to her, her mouth finding his as she put all of her love and fear into her kiss. Her lips were gentle on his, softly grazing his skin with the lightest touch. Kili allowed her to control the kiss as she moved her mouth to his eyes, placing a gentle kiss on each of his closed eyelids. She returned to his lips, kissing him more deeply, before looking into his eyes. His gaze held hers, almost as though a question lingered there, as though she could reassure him that she would be safe.

"I wish I could promise you that everything will be okay, Kili," she said, looking at him seriously. "But I don't know if that's true. I don't know if you'll be okay either, and it scares me sp much. But there just isn't any way to know that we'll be okay, that we'll get out of this alive or that we'll be the same people we were when we started."

Reese brought her hand to his cheek and stroked it softly. He turned his face slightly to nuzzle into it. "I'm sorry that I can't tell you what you want to hear, Kili. But I love you, and I will always love you. Please don't ever doubt that."

Kili smiled sadly, moving to sit up. "I just wish we could just be in Erebor, safe and happy, with nothing standing in our way."

"Me too," she murmured.

Kili sat on the ground, arms resting on his knees. Reese felt her heart swell as she looked at him, his hands fidgeting anxiously with a piece of grass. She had no more words, and instead, she moved towards him, bringing herself to kneel before him between his legs. He brought his arms to sit loosely around her waist, unconsciously stroking small circles on the skin of her lower back with his thumbs. Bringing her hand to his chin she tilted his head so that his face was turned up to hers, his brown eyes searching hers questioningly. "All that matters is that we're together," she said.

Leaning forward, Reese dropped her head towards him as he parted his lips in anticipation. Stopping within a fraction of an inch of his mouth, she repeated herself, "We're together, and we don't need anything else." She could feel his breath on her lips, warm and sweet. Finally, she caught his lips with hers, her kiss slow and loving. Closing his eyes, Kili parted his lips as her tongue flicked lightly over his full bottom lip. He moaned quietly at the sensation, leaning forwards hungrily in an attempt to kiss her more deeply. Reese drew back, controlling the kiss as she continued to lightly flick her tongue over his lips before finally kissing him deeply, bringing her hand to tangle in his hair to hold him closely.

Kili moaned as she kissed him passionately, drawing her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her tightly. Reese brought her other hand up, cupping his face as she continued to ravage his mouth. Kili gasped as she broke the kiss, and Reese looked down at him, seeing he was fully erect again, his need for her great.

She pushed him back so that he was lying on his back and moved her legs to either side off his hips. His hands came to settle on her waist, holding her gently. He looked up at her, his eyes dark pools of longing. Placing one hand on his chest, she brought his other hand to his erection, stroking it softly as she moved him to her before lowering herself slowly onto his length.

Kili's eyes shut as he groaned softly before opening them again to gaze at her, his brow furrowed from the sensation of her closing around him tightly. Reese gasped as he filled her completely, stopping all movement as she looked down at him, memorizing the blissful look on his face. They didn't move, staying motionless as they were locked together, their love and devotion timeless, their need for each other requiring eternity to fill. Finally, Reese slowly brought her hands to his, lacing their fingers together tightly as she rocked forward, Kili gasping at the feel of her moving around him. Reese couldn't help but moan as she continued to rock her hips while Kili began to thrust his up to meet hers, their gaze never breaking.

Reese's want for him was so great that it wasn't long before she felt pressure building inside of her. "Let go," Kili gasped, his eyes holding hers as he watched her. "I've got you," he murmured. Reese nodded once before her climax washed over her as she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out too loudly, her body collapsing forward to his as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her through the waves that left her weak and unable to support herself. He groaned as her muscles clenched around him, spasming as she gasped, but he never let go of her. Finally, Reese stilled as she lay on his chest wrapped tightly in his arms breathing heavily when suddenly Kili rolled them so that he was lying above her, tangled together as he looked down into her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered. His chest pressed against her breasts as he brought his mouth to hers, his kiss demanding as though he could put into the kiss all of the love he felt for her. Breaking the kiss and bringing his forehead to rest against hers, he thrust into her deeply. Already sensitive, each movement Kili made caused Reese to cry out, arching her back as she pressed into him.

"Shhh," he murmured, urging her not to draw attention from the camp as voices traveled easily in the night air. Reese nodded frantically, bringing her hand to her mouth where she bit her fist in order to stifle her cries. Kili brought his hand to her thigh, drawing it higher up on his waist so that he could plunge more deeply into her.

"But don't hurt yourself!" he gasped as he thrust into her. Reese only shook her head, unable to speak as her body responded to his. Kili brought his hand to her hair where he pulled her to his shoulder so that she could quiet her moans. Then taking her fisted hand, he drew it down to between their hips where he placed it on her slick folds, urging her to rub small circles on her clitoris. Reese whimpered at the sensation but followed Kili's direction as she clung to him.

Reese wailed as her orgasm hit her, and Kili brought his hand to cover her mouth in order to muffle her cries, only to groan loudly as he followed her with his own climax, burying his face in her neck in an attempt to remain quiet. Kili collapsed over her, breathing heavily while she clung to him, both delirious and unaware of anything except that they had each other wrapped tightly in their arms.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hi everyone! It's been so frustrating that I've had such a hard time updating! Things have been so busy here, and literally everyone in my house has had two colds and the flu over the past few weeks. We're just starting to get our feet back under us now, and I hope that we'll get a little break now that it's spring. I don't know if that's rational, thinking that spring will bring a break, but one has to hope! I'm not normally one who gets sick, but having a baby in daycare changes that really quickly. Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews, favourites, and follows. And now, back to Kili and Reese.**

* * *

When Reese and Kili returned to the camp, all of the company were sleeping except for Ori and Nori, who were on watch. Kili and Fili were next, followed by Reese and Borgia. Thorin hadn't even allowed Reese and Kili to entertain the idea of being on watch together, and in retrospect Reese thought this decision was likely wise.

Thorin had been having trouble sleeping, and he often sat with Reese and Borgia, which he seemed to find comforting. Borgia and Reese had never thought of Thorin as royalty before, and they fell back into their old friendly habits during the evenings, despite the reverence Reese would show him during the day in front of the other dwarves. Their silences were friendly and companionable, and they might even drink tea that Reese had brewed with the mint that appeared to be abundant in the hills they were travelling through.

That night was no different as the three sat in silence. As usual, Gloin woke halfway through their shift and wandered into the trees to relieve himself. However, unlike previous nights, this evening when Gloin returned to the camp he approached the fire. Reese raised her eyebrows in surprised as he settled on a log instead of returning to his bedroll.

"This quest is going to be the death of me," Gloin began, stretching his joints. "My pockets have been bled dry, and if I have to sleep one more night with a tree root in my back then I'm turning back," he grumbled. Nobody responded to him, but he didn't appear to take the silence as a cue to stop disrupting it.

Reese thought Gloin would be better suited to waking up when Fili and Kili were on watch. They never seemed to stop talking when together and would be much more willing to chat amiably with him while he couldn't sleep. They were also both bettered natured than the three sitting around the fire at this moment and better equipped to deal with Gloin's negative musings.

Reese glanced at the others around the campfire. Gloin was one of the dwarves that she particularly had not had any contact with. She wasn't sure if circumstances hadn't allowed them to spend time together or if there had been intentional avoidance on his part. She had a feeling it was the latter and had frequently gotten the impression that he didn't entirely approve of her. However, glancing towards Thorin she saw that he was lost in thought, having entered into the majestic brooding portion of his evening. Moving to Borgia, she realized she couldn't count on him to alleviated Gloin's need to talk since Borgia barely uttered words himself. Reese sighed inwardly as she realized the task had fallen to her as the woman to uphold the social obligation of making chitchat around the campfire.

Reese furrowed her eyebrows and nodded in feigned sympathy as Gloin continued. "What am I even doing on this quest? I am the only family man here! The rest of you lot can afford sauntering through these forgotten lands, but I have a family to care for!"

Reese turned her head to him, picking up on the opportunity to direct the conversation to an easier topic. "I didn't know you had a family, Master Gloin. Do you have any children?"

He smiled, finally finding a sympathetic ear, and pulled a silver case out of his pocket. "That's me wife. And me son, Gimli." His voice was laced with pride.

Reese took the portraits from him with a smile and examined them. "He looks just like you," she said honestly of his son, Gimli. Her lips twitched as she saw the same obstinate look on Gimli's face that she so often noticed on his father's.

Reese turned to the picture of Gloin's wife with interest. "Your wife is lovely, Master Gloin," Reese said, although not entirely in honesty as she found his wife's beard unattractive. Reese remembered hearing somewhere, maybe from Thorin, that female dwarves had facial hair. As much as she tried to be open minded she was unable to find the ideal of women with facial hair appealing. She wondered what female dwarves would think of many Futurians' practice to remove as much body hair as possible.

Reese examined the portrait, hoping for some inspiration to direct the conversation. Her eyes lit on the necklace Gloin's wife was wearing. It was an ugly complicated ornate pendant, and it looked very heavy. In fact, everything the female dwarf was wearing appeared heavy, from the ornate hair style that was piled heavily on the back of her head to the luxurious velvet gown she was wearing, heavily trimmed with lace and jewels. Reese felt exhausted just looking at her, grateful that she had never had to wear such oppressive clothing. However, Reese grasped at this opportunity to direct the conversation in a positive direction.

Turning to Gloin she said, "The pendant your wife is wearing is very interesting, so complex and detailed. Is it a family heirloom?" Reese glanced at him, and she could tell she'd managed to direct him to a topic of interest for him.

He nodded. "That there necklace has been passed down through generations of my family and was presented to my wife upon our betrothal as a symbol of her role."

Reese suppressed an eye roll as she nodded at Gloin. "A symbol of her role?" Reese prompted for him to continue.

"Aye, lassie," he continued. "It is a sign to all others that she is tied to a male as his wife and the mother of his children. She is required to wear the necklace at all times, and to not do so is considered to be a grave insult to her husband and husband's family. If the council approves of your bonding to the young prince, which I doubt they will, then the one you'll wear is even larger, symbolizing your servitude."

Ignoring his pessimistic reference to hers and Kili's future, Reese had to correct the dwarf. "Ah, sadly, Master Gloin, as a Furturian I am sure Kili and Thorin would not expect me to engage in a practice so divergent from my people's own beliefs of equality between husband and wife."

Reese appeared to have opened the flood gates as Gloin responded, his thoughts on her situation with Kili pouring forward, apparently without a thought for their effect on her. "Aye, I noticed the practice of your people in our time at your castle and just say such behaviour would never be tolerated in a princess of Erebor, but I'm sure young master Kili will help to train you as to your duties. My dear wife will take it upon herself to inform you of your duties and your place, as will young Kili's mother, Dis. Aye, a better example of a female upholding dwarven traditions was never seen before, properly unyielding too. Just the perfect dwarf to mend your ways, young lady."

Reese was stunned by Gloin, flabbergasted that someone could be so insensitive as to say such insulting things to another person, presuming to be helpful. She glanced over at Thorin, who appeared to be lost in his own thoughts and not listening to what was being said. She noticed that Borgia had fallen still as Gloin had begun to talk, even his own attention captured by Gloin's words.

"You'll be grateful for it as well as you'll need all the help you can muster to gain acceptance among our people, particularly the dwarf women who are particularly reluctant to accept outsiders." Reese blinked at this, not having considered how alone she would be. However, she knew she would never be lonely in her work, and she fully intended to find a way to continue to travel to travel. She'd acn looking forward to exploring around the Lonely Mountain having never travelled east of Mirkwood.

Reese began to become defensive at this point. "I'm sad to hear that it is so unlikely that your people will accept me, Master Gloin. I guess I will have to find a way to befriend people living in the surrounding communities, and I'm sure I will be able to find tasks to occupy my time that will allow me to spend time with people, possibly travelling back to Adelaide on trading missions. I'm sure that the dwarves have several goods that my people would be happy to trade for."

Gloin snorted at this. "Trading missions? No no no, this'll be the end to your travelling. Dwarves never let their women leave the mountain except under the most extreme of circumstances. It'll be the end to your wandering ways, that be sure. You'll have to find a new way to occupy yer time, particularly considering you'll see very little of the young prince."

Reese paused at the mention of her not being allowed to leave the castle, but managed to gather her wits enough to clarify his last statement. "What do you mean that I'll see very little of Kili?"

"Aye, he'll be too busy to spend much time with ye. He'll be occupied with his responsibilities as prince, travelling to visit kin in the other kingdoms, gone for weeks. You'll do well to consider taking up a craft of some sort to pass the time."

Reese felt bile rise in her throat as she tried not to betray her shock to Gloin. She need not have worried because he ploughed on as determined to be thorough in making her fully aware of the changes she could expect at Erebor and how she would be spending the rest of her life. "And there'll be none of this cavorting around in bushes with no shame," he went on. "You'll have to behave as a respectable lass might, dressing properly in proper dwarven clothes, growing your hair long, and behaving as the wife of a prince might be expected to behave, even though it's unlikely anyone would accept the possibility of your marrying. In fact, many will probably protest the match. They'll offer more appropriate choices to Kili, strong dwarf females who know their place and are able bear him strong proper dwarf children."

Thorin had apparently been drawn back to the conversation and a look of alarm spread over his features as he realized that Gloin had just told Reese that she would essentially be held prisoner in the mountain, never allowed out to see the fresh air or sunlight, not able to expect to see her partner except for a few minutes every evening, and will have no friends to turn to in her loneliness because she will be ostracized by the entire kingdom. He glanced at Reese, who looked like she was about to be sick.

"Enough," he barked at Gloin, who cast him a surprised look but proceeded no further, throwing a glance Reese's way and raising his eyebrows when he saw her stricken face. "Don't tell me the young prince hasn't told ye all of this?" he said in surprise.

Reese was only able to shake her head slowly. Gloin's shrugged. He seems unconcerned with the effect he'd had on her."Well, I best be getting back to sleep," he said dismissively,rising up from his perch on the log and lumbering back to his bedroll.

Reese sat frozen as she watched him go before springing to her feet. "I need to ..." she trailed off, not bothering to fabricate a lie to explain her sudden departure. She felt Thorin and Borgia's eyes on her as she retreated into the trees. She knew better than to go too far, but she needed privacy to be able to process the information she'd just received and to cope with the emotions she was having as a result.

Reese came to stand in a small clearing and leaned against a large tree taking deep breaths, willing herself to calm and not to jump to any conclusions. She felt a part of herself rise up, terrified and ready to bolt, and tried to silence it by telling herself not to overreact, that Kili would surely have told her these things if they were true, that even if they were true that dwarves sometimes had a tendency to exaggerate, and that despite what Gloin said, Kili and Thorin knew she would never agree to such a life, wearing a necklace that was really like wearing a dog's collar, expected to roll over at her master's command.

She felt comforted by her thoughts. Kili would have told her if these were the things she could expect in her future with him, would have warned her and given her time to prepare, and would have told her himself rather than leaving her to look like a fool in front of others.

Not that she's ever agree to such a life. The Futurians had broken with the men of Middle Earth for the same reasons. The oppressive ways had been unbearable for the women. But things were different now. She was in love with, and loved by, a dwarf who understood her for what she was. And Futurians were no longer a powerless people who had no rights and were completely dependent on others.

She wasn't surprised that there would be concern about her being human, but she supposed she'd hoped since Kili wasn't the direct heir that it might be overlooked. Both Thorin and Fili had plenty of time to sire proper Dwarven heirs.

Reese took a deep breath again. Clearly Gloin didn't understand the nature of hers and Kili's relationship, that there was no way he would ever expect her to agree to such a life, even to be with him. He knew that such a life would ruin what they had because it would destroy her, desecrating the very nature of the person he'd fallen in love with.

Reese began to feel comforted greatly by her thoughts. She really had changed. A month ago if faced with a similar situation she would never have given herself time to reason her way out of the panic. She would have bolted without a thought, never even pausing to look back or consider if she was making a mistake.

But things were different now. Her heart swelled as her thoughts strayed to Kili, imagining how he would laugh when she told him what Gloin had said. Reese felt herself relax at the thought and turned back towards the camp, only to run right into Thorin so had come up behind her. It wasn't as though dwarves moved quietly, and she thought she must have been truly lost in thought to not notice his presence.

"Oomph," she said as she bounced off his chest. He reached out to steady her as she stumbled backwards.

"Hey," she said, laughing. "Sorry about that. I just needed a minute. Can you believe Gloin?" She laughed again, looking up at him, pausing at the concern she saw on his face, thinking she must have appeared more upset than she realized, when Thorin spoke.

"Did Kili not warn you of what to expect?" he asked her, his brow furrowed.

Reese sighed, stepping backwards and looking up at him again. "No, we never really talked about it. I don't know how I didn't know what dwarves were like, considering what I've been doing for the past sixteen years." She laughed at her own error before shrugging. "It's not as though it matters, though. Gloin clearly doesn't understand that I will simply never agree to such a way of life. He mustn't know me very well." Her laugh died as she glanced at Thorin again, who did not join her in her joke.

He shook his head slowly. "I thought you knew," he said in a grave tone. "He's a prince, Reese, of the line of Durin." Reese felt the world around her slow as she began to doubt the confidence she'd had in her future amongst the dwarves.

"You thought I knew what?" she asked, starting to wonder if she wished to know the answer.

"Even though he didn't put it exactly how I would have, everything Gloin said is … well …," Thorin trailed off, the end of his unfinished statement hanging in the air between them.

Reese stood before him, silent as his meaning washed over her. Thorin watched as several different emotions played across her features, finally settling on horror, mingled with disbelief, as she whispered, "You can't honestly mean …." She was unable to say the words and Thorin finished for her.

"Everything he said is true, Reese. I thought you knew, that you knew what you were agreeing to. It never even crossed my mind that you might not."

Reese swayed on the spot, and Thorin reached forward to grasp her elbow and steady her. Reese swallowed, finding the action difficult as her mouth was completely dry. "You thought I had agreed to surrender all of my rights as a woman and to essentially be enslaved and forced to become a shell of the person I am now, oppressed, alone, friendless, and without even my partner to love me?" She spoke slowly as though unable to believe she was even uttering the words.

"You thought I would agree to surrender my very soul, the very essence of who I am as a person, in exchange for a nightmare worse than that which my people suffered when they first arrived in Middle Earth? Suffocating? Practically chained in a dungeon, never even being allowed to see the sun or to feel the wind on my skin? You thought I would agree to that?" Her voice rose as she began to yell, fully realizing the implication of his words.

"How can you, of all people, think that I would ever agree to such a thing? How could you, Thorin?" She was shouting now, not caring who heard her or what attention she drew from any enemy who would be near enough to hear her.

Thorin grabbed her arm harshly as he hissed, "Lower your voice. Do you want to get us killed?"

Reese wrenched her arm out of his grasp. "How dare you?" she spat. "Is this a taste of what I have to expect? Being grabbed and commanded by the nearest male as though I don't have a mind of my own?"

At these words, Reese saw Kili rush up behind Thorin, followed at a distance by Borgia and Fili. Alarm was written on Kili's face. The company must have woken at the sound of her shouting. "What's going on?" he asked anxiously as he took in Reese's expression. He went to her, reaching for her as his anxiety intensified, alarmed by how upset she appeared to be.

"Reese, what's wrong?" He sounded scared as he turned her towards him.

Reese glared at him, wrenching her arms out of his gentle grip. "Your uncle and Master Gloin have been informing me of the hell I can expect as your wife in Erebor, which you seemingly chose not to discuss with me."

Kili drew back at her words, taken back by the ferocity of her voice. "What are you talking about?" He looked at his uncle in confusion, truly not understanding what she was saying. Reese suddenly realized that Kili may be as unaware of the expectations placed on them as she was. He had a tendency to be overly optimistic, particularly as he seemed to be more understanding of other traditions than the other members of his company.

Reese almost sagged in relief as she realized there was no way Kili would ever expect these things of her. It was a simple misunderstanding, and Kili would stand by her and protect her from the tyranny of the dwarves. He loved her, and she felt horribly guilty for even considering for a moment that Kili would betray her in such a way.

Reese took a breath, finding some respite in her thoughts, as she sagged towards Kili. He automatically wrapped his arms around her, drawing her to him protectively. "Tell me what happened," he murmured, bringing his hand up to stroke her hair.

Reese took comfort in his warm solid body as she leaned against him. She suddenly felt like a small child looking for comfort, telling a parent about a bad dream or how she'd been pushed around by another kid at the playground.

"Gloin came to the campfire and we started talking about his wife. He started telling me all of the things that are expected of dwarf women. Horrible things, Kili. Things I could never agree to. He started lecturing me, telling me how I'll never be accepted by the dwarves, that I'll never be allowed to leave the mountain, never allowed to see my people again. He said that I'd never be able to see you. He said that the council would try to break us up and would try to make you marry another dwarf, that I was completely unsuitable and that I was wasting my time even hoping that you and I might be able to marry one day, or even be allowed to remain together, that we'd be forced apart."

Reese buried her face into Kili's shoulder, annoyed as she felt tears welling in her eyes. She tightened her arms around him as she took comfort in the safety of his embrace, inhaling his musky scent deeply and feeling herself begin to relax.

"And then Thorin told me that you should have told me all of this, that he thought I knew what I should expect. And that's when I realized there was no way that you could have known that things would be that bad, that you would never expect me to give up everything I am."

Quiet fell upon them as Reese's last words hung in the air. The silence stretched until Reese tipped her head back to look up at Kili. She froze when she saw the look on his face, his eyes locked in silent communication with his uncle's.

Reese dropped her arms and began to pull away from him. Realizing what she was doing, Kili tightened his grip, reluctant to let her move away from him. Reese stared at him as the full realization of what was happening hit her. Kili looked at her, the truth in his eyes, and she shook her head slowly, the unshed tears finally spilling down her cheeks. "I'm such a fool," she whispered disbelievingly. "I'm such a god damn fucking fool."

"No, Reese, you don't understand. I didn't realize that you …," Kili protested as she twisted away from him.

It was at this point that Reese threw up, spilling the contents of her stomach on the forest floor. Kili reached for her but she shoved him away as she bent forward, her body heaving as her retches echoed through the silent forest. She was hardly aware of the five males standing around her in silence, watching her.

As her stomach stilled, Reese was dismayed as she began to cry, sobbing loudly as she began to understand the horror of this new realization. Kili reached for her again but again she pushed him away. Finally, Borgia came forward and Reese allowed him to reach for her to support her.

"Reese!" Kili said. "I thought you knew! How could you not know? Truly you must have realized …."

"Are you blaming me?" she gasped, looking at him stunned. "Are you implying that this is my own doing? That it was my responsibility to know what I was signing up for?"

Kili wavered under her glare. "No! That's not what I meant! Reese!" Kili moved towards her again.

"Don't touch me," she snarled. Straightening up, she stared at him, feeling her heart shatter as she felt the full weight of what she considered to be Kili's betrayal of her.

"I can't be around you right now," she said, shaking her head as she backed away from him. Turning, she strode away from them, followed closely by Borgia.

Kili moved to follow her but Thorin grabbed his arm. "Let her go," he said wisely. "Give yourselves time to calm down. She's fine with Borgia."

Kili stared at him anxiously before turning back towards the camp, cursing in under his breath in Khuzdul as he stormed through the trees.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I had a great note from someone that made me think I should clarify that although the dwarves protect and cherish their females, the Futurians would find the way the dwarves do it extremely oppressive. Gloin is being a dick about it though because he has naturally judgmental and a bit rude, even for a dwarf, which is why I chose him to be the one to deliver this news to Reese. **

****If you're looking for some happy Kili and Reese, I've posted an AU one shot collaboration in which they are very happy. It's in my Thundering Moments of Tenderness Rage story.**


End file.
